Hackers
by patriot117
Summary: *Epilogo* Descubre la historia. Nada es lo que aparenta. ¿Estas poniendo atención?
1. Takeru

_**Les doy la bienvenida a mi nueva historia. Como verán esta es una trama muy diferente a lo que he hecho hasta ahora. No quiero revelar mucho, solo lean y espero que les guste el inicio del fic. Ojala me puedan dejar saber que tal les pareció este primer capitulo y de que pueden creer de que va esto n.n, en fin les dejo leer.**_

_**Digimon no me pertenece, ni su historia y personajes esto es por puro hobbie.**_

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Hackers

Capitulo 1: Takeru

El despertador sonó como era costumbre a las diez de la mañana. De la cama alguien metido entre unas lujosas sabanas saco su brazo y busco en su mesita de noche el reloj-despertador. Sus intentos eran fallidos, el despertador no estaba en aquel lugar donde lo buscaba. El sujeto salio de su guarida somnoliento, se tallo los ojos y viendo aun borroso observo que su despertador estaba en el buró al otro lado de la recamara. El joven molesto por su grandiosa idea de poner el despertador lejos para poder levantarse, fue directo al objeto que le saco de sus dulces sueños. Tomo el aparato y lo apago. El joven recupero su vista y vio su reflejo en el espejo del buró. El espejo reflejaba a un joven de rubia cabellera, ojos azules, piel blanca, un cuerpo con músculos marcados y no podía pasar de veinticinco años de edad.

Vaya idea – dejo escapar un eructo el joven. La noche anterior si que había bebido. Un hedor a licor le llego desde su aliento, vaya que si fue una gran fiesta la noche anterior – Necesito un buen y relajante baño.

¿No quieres que te acompañe? – la voz de una mujer sonó tras el rubio. El joven miro a la cama y de las sabanas de seda salio una mujer desnuda – podremos divertirnos si tu quieres.

Lo siento, ahora ni te recuerdo – estas palabras impactaron en la joven. Una mirada de molestia fue dedicada a l rubio quien sin tomar importancia entro al baño – Si quieres quédate, pero que no pase de esta tarde – se escucho la voz del rubio desde el baño – solo pague el cuarto por ayer y esta mañana.

¡Idiota! – la joven lanzo una almohada a la puerta del baño.

Después de darse un baño, el joven se puso una camisa blanca de marcar, un pantalón de vestir negro de diseñaros, un reloj "Rolex" y zapatos italianos, ese era el cambio que tenia para el día. La ropa sucia la hecho en una bolsa. Tomo las llaves de su auto, su abrigo para el frío que hacia afuera y fue directo a la puerta del baño donde la joven se duchaba.

Ya me voy, no te preocupes por pagar algo – el rubio vio la silueta del cuerpo de su acompañante detrás de la celosía – ya todos los gastos los he cubierto yo.

¡Idiota! – escucho que le dijo la joven. El rubio solo sonrío.

Fue a la mesa de la sala, tomo su billetera y sus lentes de marca. Vio por última vez su penthouse y fue directo a la puerta de salida.

Al bajar en la estancia del hotel, el joven se topo con uno de los encargados. Al verlo el encargado fue rápido a el y pido que alguno de los botones le ayudara con lo que llevaba.

¿Qué tal su estancia en el hotel, joven Takeru? –

Esplendido –

Es una lastima que se tenga que ir –

Ya se, me hubiese gustado quedarme mas tiempo – Takeru bajo su rostro en forma de resignación – pero el trabajo es el trabajo.

Si lo entiendo señor – El encargado parecía compartir la tristeza – lastima que no duro para las fiestas navideñas y la del año nuevo.

Es lo que mas me duele – Takeru y el encargado llegaron a las afueras del hotel, donde esperarían a que el ballet parking trajera el automóvil del rubio. Si que hacia mucho frío, aunque el rubio admitía que no lo hacia tanto como el dia anterior – pero bueno, como dije el deber me llama.

Espero que le vaya bien a donde vaya –

Gracias, James – en ese momento un Porsche Boxster negro con el capote guardado se colocaba frente al rubio y el encargado – Bueno mi automóvil ha llegado, nos vemos – el rubio le dio la mano al encargado para darle dos billetes de cien dólares.

Muchas gracias, señor –

Es por el buen servicio, James – Takeru recibió las llaves del joven del ballet parking al que le dio un billete de cincuenta. Subió a su vehiculo, lo enciendo y con el bello sonido del motor el rubio arranco.

El rubio tenía aun tiempo para divertirse. Dio unas cuantas vueltas por la ciudad de Nueva York. El tráfico era terrorífico pero por donde tenía que pasara el rubio estaba tranquilo. La vida de aquel muchacho estaba llena de lujos, un vida "tranquila", no se preocupaba de casi nada, todo era diversión para el. En su camino se encontró con un Hard Rock y decidió pasar un tiempo en aquel lugar. Se estaciono en un lugar exclusivo para clientes y entro al establecimiento. El ambiente era agradable, el lugar estaba a medio llenar y es que en unos momentos empezaría un juego de americano. El rubio tomo asiento en la barra y pido una bebida, paso su vista por el largo de la barra y vio a una joven muy linda, lastima que se tenía que ir ese día. Paso su vista al televisor que tenia enfrente, el cual transmitía un noticiero. El encabezado era "Robo cibernético". Al parecer alguien había entrado en la base de datos del banco mas importante de Nueva York y saqueo varias cuentas dando una suma de cien mil dólares robados.

Que gente, ¿Cómo habrán hecho algo así? – comento un joven de cabello azul a lado de Takeru – se supone que ese banco tiene fuertes protecciones en su base de datos.

Se dan mañas, creo – Takeru contesto para luego darle un trago a su bebida.

A esa gente no creo que la atrapen nunca – el joven y Takeru no se miraban solo observaban las otras noticias que daban - ¿Quién podría atrapar a alguien que desde un ordenador lejos puede hacer tal hackeo?

No creas, si los atrapan – Takeru vio de reojo al sujeto – es mas difícil pero lo logran, al menos de que el hacker sea muy bueno. Nunca lo atraparían, pero es casi imposible, siempre los terminan atrapando.

Pues eso espero, no quisiera que un día vaya ha sacar dinero del banco y ya no tenga nada – Takeru y el joven rieron un poco.

Ellos atacan a gente rica, no creo que se interesen en tu cuenta – Takeru de reojo vio la reacción del sujeto – al menos de que tengas una buena cantidad en el banco.

Bueno fuera, yo solo soy un empleado que vive al día –

Entonces no te preocupes – Takeru sonrío, se levanto de su lugar y pago su bebida – Ya caerán los sujetos que hicieron eso.

Ojala – el sujeto vio como el rubio se alejaba del lugar.

Takeru ya estaba de nuevo en su automóvil. Estaba dispuesto a encender el motor cuando recibió una llamada. El identificador marcaba dos ceros, se imagino quien era. Tomo su celular de pantalla táctil y contesto.

Si que eres insistente – fue lo primero que dijo el rubio. Del otro lado de la llamada se escucho que rieron.

¿Que alguien que te extraña no te puede llamar? –

¿Qué quieres? –

Saber donde estas – la voz se escuchaba divertida – déjame adivinar, ¿Roma?, ¿París?, no ya se Londres.

No te importa, sabes perfectamente que en estos momentos no nos podemos ver –

Como si eso te detuviera antes –

Me tengo que ir, estamos en contacto –

Podrás huir, pero no esconderte – Takeru rodó sus ojos y suspiro – Te encontrare, siempre lo hago.

Como quieras – Takeru colgó y puso su celular en un apartado que tenía su automóvil para escuchar la música que contenían su celular. Encendió el auto y se puso en marcha hacia el aeropuerto.

Gracias a la gran cantidad de automóviles que hay en la ciudad, Takeru tardo en llegar al aeropuerto, sin embargo había llegado con tiempo suficiente para no apresurarse. El rubio fue guiado por un carrito, estilo de golf, a un lugar donde su carro seria abordado al avión. Luego de dejar su auto en manos de los trabajadores del aeropuerto, fue a una casilla a preguntar sobre su vuelo. El avión en breve estaría listo para se abordado. Takeru paso su equipaje por una banda que con rayos X, con lo que verían su contenido, en tanto el tendría que pasar por un detector de metal y ser revisado por el guardia. Todo lo rutinario en un viaje por avión.

Takeru después de lo rutinario paso a una pequeña sala de estar donde había varias sillas, y en un costado una cafetería famosa. Tomo asiento a lado de un señor de edad avanzada y se puso a ver su celular. Con su dedo tocaba la pantalla y la deslizaba a un lado para ver las diferentes carpetas que contenía. Tenía bastantes pero al final termino dando un golpecito en la pantalla para elegir el icono de fotografías. El número de imágenes no excedía los diez, el rubio no entendía porque eso le molestaba. Observo las imágenes en miniatura y solo eran de cosas sin sentido, como ejemplo uno era de la carta de menú de un restaurante donde comió hace unos días, otra era de su cepillo de dientes. Nada importante. No había imágenes de amigos, familiares, o de el mismo. El rubio dejo escapar un bufido y dándole clic al único botón del celular, ubicado bajo la gran pantalla, se salio de la carpeta de fotografías.

Disculpe la intromisión – la voz del señor llamo la atención de Takeru – le noto molesto.

¿Molesto? – Takeru levanto su ceja, claro que lo estaba pero no entendía el porque, o mejor dicho fingía el no saber el porque – Es cansancio, no he dormido bien estos días.

De nuevo disculpa mi intromisión – el anciano le dedico una sonrisa, Takeru sintió extraño al verla – pero note que al ver tus fotos te pusiste molesto y hasta triste.

Si que se entromete mucho – soltó el rubio fastidiado, el anciano no desdibujo su sonrisa. Por alguna razón Takeru sintió remordimiento por contestarle así, extraño en el – lamento mi comportamiento, es que en realidad estoy cansado.

En parte tienes razón – el anciano dejo de ver al rubio y se acomodo en su lugar cruzando su pierna y mirando el televisor que estaba en una esquina. Takeru se quedo con la incertidumbre de lo que el anciano quiso decir.

¿A que se refiere? –

Que si estas cansado, pero no por lo que tu dices – el anciano de reojo observo al rubio que analizaba lo que le dijo – me refiero a que has de estar cansado de tu vida.

¿Cansado de mi vida? – el rubio soltó una carcajada – créame mi vida es envidiada por muchos.

Te veo, te escucho, pero tus ojos me dicen otra cosa – el anciano se giro hacia el rubio y quedaron frente a frente – los ojos son la ventana del alma, y en los tuyos veo que esta cansada de la vida que llevas.

Pues no creo que eso sea verdad –

Joven déjeme le digo que mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo –

Muy bien, sus frases son extraños –

Lo que te quiero decir es que analices tu vida – el anciano tomo el hombro del rubio, este le miro extrañado – tal vez para como llevas tu vida no es plena, talvez te falte llenar esos huecos como la amistad, alegría, paz, un amor que la hagan maravillosa.

Creo que tengo eso cubierto – Takeru sintió alivio cuando el anciano quito su mano de su hombro. En ese momento la voz de una mujer procedente de los altavoces dio el aviso de que los pasajeros podían abordar el avión rumbo a Roma, Italia – Creo que es tiempo de abordar.

Piensa en lo que te dije – el rubio se levanto y empezó a caminar escuchando la voz del anciano tras el – la vida es mas que solo tener dinero.

Lo tomare en cuanta – contesto Takeru aun dándole la espalda al Anicano, que como sospechaba el también abordaría ese avión. Para su fortuna al estar ya en su lugar en primera clase, no vio al anciano. El rubio se dejo caer en su asiento y dejo escapar un suspiro, como no queriendo las palabras del anciano si lo habían puesto a pensar.


	2. Castaña

_**¡Genial!, me da un gran gusto ver que mi nuevo proyecto ha tenido buena recepción en su primer capitulo. Espero que esta nueva historia pueda llegar a ser una de sus favoritas n.n y bueno aquí les dejo leer el segundo capitulo, espero lo gocen.**_

**_Takari121: _Gracias por pasarte a mi nueva historia. Ojala logre mantenerla interesante hehe, y me da gusto que te haya dado una idea para un fic, espero con ansias que la escribas para leerla n.n. Cada duda que tengas se ira resolviendo conforme avance la historia haha. Espero te guste este segundo capitulo.**

**_IVYMON: _Que bien que también te gustara esta historia mía, espero que lo siga siendo conforme avance la historia haha. Disfruta este segundo capitulo.**

**_NagatoYuki-chan: _Claro que la seguiré escribiendo =D, espero tu sigas leyéndola haha.**

**_Takari: _Gracias =D.**

**_anaiza18: _Mi intención es que si sea interesante, pero ustedes tendrán la ultima palabra haha, espero te guste el capitulo.**

**_Ishida Mel: _Gracias por leer mi nueva historia, espero lograr mantenerla interesante n.n. Disfruta del nuevo capitulo¡.**

**_isabel-takari: _Es bueno ver que te gusto el inicio de mi fic, y ya veremos como avanza la vida de Takeru n.n.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 2: Castaña

El viaje duro bastantes horas, pero por fin habían llegado a su destino. Takeru sintió el cambio de horario, pero rápidamente se acostumbro. El viajar seguido como lo hacia el, era de ayuda. Al bajar del avión el rubio tuvo que ir hacer algunos papeleos necesarios por su equipaje, y más que nada por su automóvil. Todo el tramite duro un par de horas, pero por fin ya tenia su automóvil y estaba listo para recorrer las calles de Roma.

Las calles eran angostas, pero Takeru amaba aquella ciudad. Era su segunda favorita, después de su tierra natal Paris, Francia. Todo en Roma le parecía fascinante, sin embargo solo había tenido la oportunidad de haber estado ahí dos veces y en ninguna tuvo el tiempo suficiente de conocer la ciudad por completo. Pero esta vez seria diferente, ahora gozaría de más tiempo para ver "La ciudad eterna".

Al final llego a un edificio con toques de la antigua Roma, pero a su vez el edificio mantenía destellos de modernidad. En medio del edificio con grandes letras en dorado decía "Minerve", era el nombre del hotel en que se hospedaría. Detuvo su automóvil frente una hermosa puerta, sobre esta tres banderas se ondeaban, la principal era la de Italia. El rubio bajo de su vehiculo y ya lo esperaba un joven del Ballet Parking, este se llevo el auto a donde lo dejaría estacionado. Takeru subió tres escalones, el portero le abrió la puerta para dejarlo entrar, el rubio asintió al sujeto y entro al hotel. El interior era bellísimo, y muy lujoso. Lo primero que encontró fue el Hall, una lujosa sala con sillones largos se acomodaban en un cuadrado, mesas con jarrones que contenían flores de todo tipo y colores, adornaban el interior. Al fondo envuelto en una luz, una escultura de gran tamaño se postraba. El techo era de vidrio que permitía ver el cielo, que en ese momento se tronaba anaranjado. Las luces del lugar hacían que todo fuera más llamativo. Takeru paso al recibidor, una joven le atención, el rubio al ver la bellaza de la italiana no dudo en seducirla. La recepcionista nerviosa atendía a cada pregunto del joven. Al final consiguió su numero, la recepcionista le consiguió un botones y este le guiaría hasta su recamara.

El rubio fue llevado al último piso. No es que tuviera muchos el hotel, pero los mejores cuartos estaban arriba. En su camino por los pasillos el rubio vio que su hotel era de cuatro estrellas. Estaba en un lugar de los mejores. El botones se detuvo frente a una puerta, pasó una tarjeta por un detector, al leer la banda de la tarjeta el detector hizo un pitido y una luz verde se encendió, la puerta estaba abierta.

Bien señor este será su Suite – caminaron por un pequeño pasillo y al final la suite se hizo presente. El botones dejo la única valija que traía el rubio a los pies de la cama. Takeru pasó su vista por el lugar. El botones le explico lo que contenía, el lugar era sensacional. Tenía una cama King size, con sabanas de seda fina de color blanco y su cobija de negro. La cabecera hacia juego. A los lados se posaban dos mesitas de noche, cada una con su respectiva lámpara. En la parte de los pies de la cama se posaba una silla gris del largo de la cama, con respaldo a los costados. A la derecha de la entrada estaba un buró donde podría guardar su ropa y demás cosas, en su parte superior lucia un jarrón muy bien decorado. Al otro lado de la cama, cerca de una gran ventana que dejaba ver la ciudad, había un par de sillones, uno blanco y otro negro, separados por una mesita. Frente a la cama un televisor de pantalla plana de las más nuevas estaba sujetado en medio de la pared. Al lado de la televisión una mesa con dos sillas se formaban. El rubio supuso que era para cuando quisiera comer en su suite – Venga señor, aquí esta el baño – el botones le abrió una puerta y dejo ver el baño, lo que mas le gusto a Takeru fue la bañera que era un jacuzzi – Espero que tenga una buena estancia en el hotel, señor – todo la explicación y desde que había llegado, la platicas de Takeru eran habladas en italiano.

Te lo agradezco – Takeru busco en la bolsa de su pantalón y saco un par de billetes de cincuenta euros y le dio uno al botones que le miro agradecido, después de esto lo dejo solo en su recamara – Por fin, ha descansar – el joven se dejo caer en la cama y por primera vez se fijo en el techo. Era asombroso, pareciera que tenía un famoso recuadro de museo pintado en su techo, el rubio sonrío y poco a poco cerró sus ojos. Al final quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Takeru acomodo su equipaje en su buró. Noto que tenia espacio de mas, se quedo pensando un momento y llego a la idea que tenia que ir a comprar ropa y porque no alguno que otro gusto. Encendió la televisión y vio las noticias, en ese instante daban el clima. El día seria frió pero muy agradable, el cielo estaría despejado. El rubio sonrío, tomo su celular, busco un nombre y con su dedo índice dio un golpecito en la pantalla, estaba marcando. Pasaron unos segundos y se escucho que alguien atendió la llamada.

¿Joe? – Takeru espero la respuesta, al parecer el sujeto del otro lado no le reconocía – Soy Takeru.

¿Takeru Thierry? –

El mismo – Takeru soltó una risa – Hace rato que no se de ti.

Lo mismo digo, después de lo que ocurrió en Mónaco pensé que nunca te volvería a ver – el sujeto tenia una voz tranquila y serena. Ante lo dicho Takeru soltó una risita, y le comento que estaba en Roma – Dime a que debo tu visita en Roma, ¿Algún Trabajo?.

Nada de eso, ya me estoy alejando de tanto trabajo – Takeru paso una mano por su frente – quería ver si podríamos vernos hoy, que me pudieras dar una guía de lo que se puede hacer aquí.

Bien, vacacionando – Joe se escuchaba alegre – pues mira ahorita tengo trabajo en el hospital, pero veme a las dos en la Piazza di Trevi.

Bien, entonces ahí te veo – dicho esto ambos se despidieron. Takeru colgó y de un salto cayó en su cama para seguir viendo el televisor.

El reloj marco las dos de la tarde. Takeru ya estaba en el lugar citado. El rubio apreciaba la escenografita fuente, era hermoso. El lugar estaba atiborrado de turistas y locales. Se comenzó a preguntar el rubio si su compañero lo encontraría. Empezó ha andar por el lugar, vio como una pareja se tomaba una foto poniendo de fondo la "Fontana". El joven se sentó en el borde de la fuente y siguió viendo a las personas ir y venir. De pronto un reflejo de luz le comenzó a molestar en los ojos, busco de donde provenía dicho reflejo y para su sorpresa venia del reloj de pulso de joven castaña que tenia una charla muy animada con otras dos jóvenes. La joven era hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra, el rubio quedo impactado de aquella castaña. Se dispuso a ir hablarle cuando sintió que alguien le tomó del hombro, al girar vio a un joven adulto alto de lentes con una cabellera larga de color azul. Ese era Joe Dikoudis el compañero del rubio de unos veintiocho años. Aunque aquel joven vivía en Roma, el tenia toda la pinta de su tierra de nacimiento que era Grecia.

Es bueno verte, Takeru –

Igual digo – ambos jóvenes se dieron un abrazo, el rubio al separarse de Joe giro a donde estaba la castaña, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba ahí. Busco con la mirada pero con tanta gente ya no la localizo.

¿Buscas a alguien? – Joe miro alrededor algo incomodo – ¿Vienes con … - el joven no pudo terminar ya que Takeru le interrumpió.

No, vengo solo – el rubio sonrío y tomo el hombro de su compañero – solo vi a una joven muy hermosa y quería hablarle, pero se me escapo.

El mismo casanova de siempre – ambos jóvenes rieron – nunca cambiaras.

Así soy feliz – Takeru empezó andar aun con la mano en el hombro de Joe – y bien cuéntame, ¿Qué tal te trata la vida?.

No me quejo –

Eso es bueno –

La tarde pasó de lo más tranquilo. Joe guío a Takeru por lo mejores lugares para que comprara su ropa, y algunas otros gustos. Fueron a comer a una pizzería donde acompañaron su alimento con un buen vino y la plática entre los jóvenes era muy fluida, tenían mucho que contar.

Luego de la comida, Joe le dio a Takeru una guía de los lugares que deberla visitar. Muchos de ellos nunca los había visto, por lo que el rubio estaba animado de gozar este tiempo libre. Takeru sonreía al ver como Joe disfrutaba del viaje en su Porsche. Cuando pasaron por una de las avenidas y pararon por el semáforo, varias personas que se les quedaron mirando.

Vaya que este si es un auto – Joe sonrío, paso su mano por el tablero del automóvil – debió costar una fortuna, ¿no?.

Pues algo – Takeru veía a su compañero aun sintiendo la textura del tablero. Paso su vista al frente donde muchas personas cruzaban a la otra acera. De entre aquel grupo de personas vio una en especial, era la castaña que vio en la fuente. Cruzaba al lado derecho con sus amigas, Takeru quiso bajarse he ir hablarle, no entendía el porque de esas ganas de acercársele. Cuando estuvo apunto de salirse del auto, el semáforo se puso en verde, los peatones corrieron a su acera y los autos comenzaron a tocar el claxon para que el rubio se moviera. Ante esto Takeru no tuvo opción mas que arrancar – Rayos, de nuevo se me fue.

¿Qué dijiste? –

Ahorita frente a nosotros, de nuevo vi a la castaña – comento el rubio frustrado – pero no tuve tiempo de nada.

Vaya, verla dos veces en esta ciudad – el peliazul silbo en forma de asombro.

¿Qué insinúas? –

Que haya una tercera vez ya seria mucha coincidencia –

Va no salgas con cosas del destino – el rubio conocía bien a Joe, el siempre tenia esa creencia del destino y su papel en el curso de la vida – bueno, ¿donde empezamos la fiesta?

No puedo acompañarte de fiesta – Joe dejo reposar su cuerpo en el asiento del auto – mañana tengo mucho trabajo, y tendré que dormirme temprano.

Que mal – Takeru si que necesitaba una buena fiesta - ¿Qué dices un par de tragos?

Venga, pero solo un par –

Lo prometo –

Los jóvenes fueron a un bar que Joe sugirió. El establecimiento se veía muy bien, la gente que consumía ahí se veía agradable. Había un billar y varias televisiones, además de mesas y la barra. A este último es donde llegaron los jóvenes. Joe pidió por los dos, el cantinero con agilidad les sirvió sus bebidas.

No me has dicho cuanto estarás en la ciudad –

La verdad pienso quedarme hasta después de año nuevo –

Y luego tendrás que volver a irte por el mundo –

Depende – Takeru miro su celular, el cual coloco a un lado suyo en la barra – Si me llama mi jefe tendré que hacer los viajes que me pida.

Todo un hombre de negociosos –

De los mejores – el rubio giro en su asiento y quedo frente a todo el establecimiento, vio que estaba casi lleno el lugar. En ese momento sonaba un canción desde una rockola, pero de pronto noto que la quitaban y la cambiaban por "I need you" de The Beatles. Era una de las canciones favoritas del rubio, paso su atención a donde estaba la rockola y ahí estaba la castaña, bailando cerca del apartado de música, parecía que buscaba otra canción – ¡No puede ser!

¿Qué sucede? – Joe giro como Takeru.

La castaña –

¿La de la Fontana? –

Si –

Vaya, una tercera vez – el tono de voz de Joe marcaba algo que el rubio entendía, pero por esta ocasión no le molesto – Bueno ve por ella.

Bien, es tiempo del Takeru´s time – Joe rió negando con la cabeza. Takeru se levanto de su lugar y fue a donde la castaña. El rubio al estar cerca de la joven le llego un aroma cautivador y dulce. Era lo más delicioso que había respirado en mucho tiempo. Vio como la castaña seguía con su bailecito – Vaya que tienes buenos pasos – hablo en italiano. La castaña se detuvo y miro por unos momentos al rubio, el joven pensó que la joven no le respondería pero al final le sonrío. Takeru pudo apreciar los ojos de la joven, eran de un color café claro, los cuales tenían un brillo especial. La cabellera le llegaba a los hombros, tenía en un peinado y corte que le quedaba muy bien, su piel blanca hacia juego y su sonrisa era hechizante. No podía pasar desapercibido que la ropa que traía puesta no resaltaba su figura, pero dejaba ver lo necesario para saber que tenia una bella silueta.

Y eso que no me has visto mis mejores pasos – el rubio se carcajeo al ver que la castaña hacia un paso algo ridículo.

Vaya, seria algo gracioso de ver – la castaña sonrío y paso su vista a la rockola.

Deja que termine mi canción y te dejo escoger.

No vengo a eso, de hecho has escogido una grandiosa canción – Takeru recibió una mirada de asombro de la castaña - ¿Dije algo malo?

Al contrario, me da gusto que alguien mas aprecie estas hermosas canciones – esto último lo dijo algo alto para que alguien la escuchara. A dos mesas de donde estaban el rubio y la castaña, se encontraban las amigas de la joven que se reían por la situación – son mis amigas, a ellas no les gustan las canciones de The Beatles, ¿tu crees?.

No lo puedo creer – Takeru giro a las jóvenes que les miraban y dijo – pecadoras, que John Lennon las perdone – las jóvenes volvieron a reírse y una puso sus manos en forma de suplica. Takeru y la castaña rieron – Por cierto soy Takeru Thierry.

Mucho gusto, soy Hikari Salvetti –

El gusto es todo mío – Takeru tomo la mano de la castaña y le dio un pequeño beso, la joven se sonrojo. Al pasar esto escucharon que las amigas de Hikari soltaban burlas – ¿Me permitirías invitarte un trago?.

No quiero ser descortés, pero no lo creo – la joven negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a un rubio sorprendido – no suelo ligar, y además vengo con mis amigas.

Bueno, es una tristeza – Takeru recibió un golpe duro a su ego, "Esto no quedara así" pensó el rubio – Si no puedo hacer algo para convencerte en fin me retiro.

Lo lamento, pero te dejare escoger la siguiente canción –

Bueno no me fui con las manos vacías – Hikari soltó una risa y Takeru con una sonrisa se empezó a retirar, agregando – Elige la de "Help".

Me agradas –

No lo suficiente – Hikari sonrío y vio como Takeru se alejo encogiendo los hombros. Lo vio sentarse junto aun joven de cabellera azul.

Takeru se acerco a Joe y se sentó en su lugar. Pidió al cantinero otra copa. El joven de cabello azul le tomo el hombro.

Bueno, no todas caen –

Ya lo hará – Takeru tomo su copa y le dio un sorbo a su bebida. En el rostro de rubio se reflejaba que estaba más que decidido en conocer mejor a esa castaña de nombre Hikari.


	3. Empieza la cacería

_**¡He vuelto!. Por fin ha llegado el tercer capitulo, lamento la tardanza pero con esta historia me tendrán que tener mas paciencia debido a que estoy mas adentrado en la de "EDLYE". Bueno ahora veremos cual es el siguiente paso del rubio y pronto saber el porque del titulo de la historia que es lo que me preguntaron ó se han de preguntar. Pero pongan atención que nada es lo que parece y como sus sospechas pueden ser correctas, talvez se lleven una sorpresa n.n haha, en fin sigamos con lo que sigue.**_

**_Takari121: _Si bueno ya aparecieron algunos conocidos haha, es bueno ver que no te defraudo con mis capitulos haha, siempre trato de superar al anterior. Sobre el porque del titulo ya pronto veremos el porque ;), paciencia todo tendrá sentido n.n, pronto.**

**_IVYMON: _Bueno la espera ha terminado, el nuevo cap. ha llegado n.n, y veras como avanza la historia.**

**_NagatoYuki-chan: _Es bueno que hagas caso del summary haha, ya que con cada capitulo espero llevar una historia que los asombre aunque sea un poco haha.**

**_anaiza18: _Que bueno que el capitulo anterior se te hizo romántico =D. Sobre que hará Takeru lo veremos en este capitulo haha.**

**_Kari-Chan99: _Ya me comenzaba a preocupar por no ver un review tuyo hahaha n.n, es bueno que te guste el tema de mi nueva historia. Sobre tus teorías pronto sabras si has acertado ó te sorprendes de la historia hahaha.**

**_Liz: _Gracias por el review, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo =D.**

**_isabel-takari: _El rubio cayó en los encantos de la castaña haha, sobre el trabajo de T.K en capítulos futuros lo descubriran.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 3: Empieza la cacería.

Takeru estaba sentado en la mesa de su suite, frente a el tenia su laptop. En la cama se encontraba su compañero Joe. El joven de cabello azul observaba el televisor, mientras el rubio tecleaba y tecleaba. En un momento le entro la duda a Joe de lo que tanto hacia el rubio, se levanto y fue a donde estaba.

Me preguntó, ¿Qué tanto haces? –

Buscando trabajo, mejor dicho afinado detalles – respondió despreocupado el rubio. Joe noto que los dedos del rubio se movían de una manera ágil en el teclado. "La practica" pensó el joven.

¿A que te refieres con trabajo? – el peliazul se sentó en la silla frente a Takeru – no se supone que vienes de "vacaciones".

Pues ya no, o no al cien por ciento – Takeru dio un ultimo teclado y pronuncio – ¡Listo!

Haber, ¿me piensas contar que sucede? –

Conseguí trabajo en el diario "La Republica" – Joe supo que era el periódico mas importante de la ciudad.

¿Y, bien? –

Es donde trabaja Hikari –

¿Me has dicho que trabajaras en un periódico, sin saber nada del trabajo solo por estar con una chica? – Joe no creía lo que el joven estaba haciendo, se paso una mano por el cabello - ¿Tanto te gusto?

Gustar si, pero nada mas – Takeru se levanto y se recostó en su cama – No quiero que te hagas ideas de que me pasa algo mas, tu sabes que no soy hombre de una mujer.

Ya lo veremos – susurro Joe, Takeru no se percato – Bueno, me tengo que ir que el trabajo llama.

Nos vemos luego –

Yo te llamo, quiero que me cuentes bien los detalles de todo esto –

Ya estas –

Después de esto, Takeru tenia que ir a una entrevista a la cede del periódico. Se fue alistar para estar presente a su cita a la una de la tarde. En la pantalla de la laptop de Takeru se podía ver el perfil de la castaña. Tenía una foto de ella, dirección, su trabajo en específico y su fecha de nacimiento, la edad de la castaña era igual al del rubio.

Bien, es tiempo de ir al trabajo – Takeru ya esta cambiando y presentable para su nuevo trabajo de Jefe en Redacción. Salio del Hotel donde residía y frente a el, un joven del ballet parking, estaba frente a el con una moto no muy llamativa. El rubio pensó que seria mejor no irse en su automóvil, y dos razones le llevaron a la decisión de su nuevo transporte: el primero era que seria más rápido moverse en la ciudad con una motocicleta, y el segundo, no debía mostrar que tenía mas dinero de lo que su trabajo podía pagar. El joven subió a su motocicleta y emprendió el viaje a su nuevo empleo.

En el camino el rubio repaso lo que había pasado en esa semana, en como obtuvo el trabajo y en que por fin volvería a ver a la castaña. Paso por un puente, varias calles y al doblar en una esquina vio un edificio, sobre el techo letras grandes marcaban el nombre de su nuevo trabajo. Takeru bajo de la moto y la coloco en un espacio donde estaban otras mas, un guardia la aseguro y le dio un boleto al rubio. El joven al entrar al lugar fue recibido por una recepcionista, a la que le aviso que venia a ver al editor general, quien lo había contratado hace un par de días atrás. La recepcionista levanto su teléfono, hablo algo con la persona al otro lado del auricular y al final le pidió a Takeru que tomara asiento. Con su tiempo de sobra, el rubio pudo observar la decoración interna del edificio. Las paredes estaban de blanco, cuadros de varias publicaciones antiguas estaban enmarcados y colgados en diferentes lugares de la pared. La recepcionista escribía algo en su computadora, tras ella una pequeña pared daba dos entradas hacia el edificio, cada una a un costado. En la puerta dos guardias mantenían su turno. Paso su mirada al reloj digital sobre la recepcionista y se percato que llevaba quince minutos esperando.

Ya puede pasar – la recepcionista saco de sus pensamientos al rubio – es en el cuarto piso, al fondo. Lo recibirá el Director General.

Gracias -

El rubio subía por medio de un ascensor. En su viaje paro por dos pisos antes de llegar al suyo, en uno observo que era la cafetería, donde si querían los trabajadores podían ir a desayunar ó comer, incluso hasta cenar si les caía la noche. En el siguiente piso observo que había varios cubículos y mucha gente que iba de un lado a otro. Las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor volvió a subir, el estomago de Takeru sintió una sensación de cosquilleo. Cuando las puertas se volvieron abrir, lo que el rubio presencio fue una gran sala, había muchos escritorios con laptops, computadoras de mesa, papeles, gente, muchos murmullos y en las paredes había las mejores ediciones del periódico. El rubio camino por las calles que se formaban por los escritorios, en su camino buscaba a cierta joven, pero no la veía por ninguna parte. Al final había una oficina, no tenia paredes, solo era rodeado por marcos con vidrios. Lo que mantenía la privacidad de aquella oficina eran las persianas, que en ese momento estaban entre abiertas. El rubio se paro frente a la puerta de lugar y leyó, "Director General", ahí es donde encontraría a su jefe. A lado de la puerta estaba un pequeño escritorio y una señora que le miraba intrigada, Takeru supuso que era la secretaria del jefe.

¿Es usted Takeru? – hablo en italiano la señora, no podía pasar de los cuarenta.

Si, vengo a presentarme para el trabajo –

Un momento – la señora tomo su teléfono y pulso un número, enseguida le contestaron. Hablo unos momentos y al final colgó, paso su mirada a Takeru y le sonrío – Puede pasar.

Muchas gracias – Takeru tomo la perilla de la puerta, antes de adentrarse a la oficina, por entre las persianas, vio que el jefe tenia una reunión. La secretaria noto la duda en el rubio de si interrumpía.

No te preocupes, ya están acabando –

Bien – El joven giro la perilla y entro. Nadie se inmuto ante la presencia del rubio, las personas en la oficina seguían con su discurso.

Entonces en primera plana pondremos "Furia Inglesa" – al decir esto ultimo, un señor de unos treinta años, movía sus manos abiertas en direcciones opuestas. El jefe escuchaba el titulo mientras se rascaba la barbilla, parecía que no le parecía mucho la idea, el señor de cabellera negra con destellos en blanco a sus costados, noto a su jefe no muy convencido – Creo que tiene el "punch" necesario.

Pero la gente no sabrá enseguida de que hablamos de la tenista Sora – La voz del jefe sonaba ronca y rasposa. El sujeto estaba bien vestido, pose una cabellera castaña, su piel es morena y con ojos de color verdes. Debía estar entre los treinta – Creerán que hablamos del torneo.

Y si mejor ponen "Wimbledon teñido de rojo" – Takeru hablo sin importarle entrometerse en la discusión del titulo. El jefe y los dos sujetos que entablaban la reunión miraron confundidos al rubio – Es una buena manera de decirle al publico que Sora va invicta en el torneo y es la amplia favorita para ganar el Wimbledon – nadie decía nada, solo le miraban. El señor de la idea anterior le miro con ojos molestos, el jefe se rascaba de nuevo la barbilla mientras miraba al rubio, Takeru no supo definir que significaba esa mirada.

Me agrada – los dos sujetos que estaban con el jefe le voltearon a ver asombrados, Takeru no sabia a que se debía tal impresión – Simple, buen "punch", atractivo y entendible. Además es correcto ya que la mayoría de la gente en Londres apoya a la tenista Sora.

Pero … - el señor de cabellera negra balbuceo varias veces.

He dicho Antony, ese es el titular en deportes – El jefe se levanto de su asiento – Venga, vayan a trabajar – al escuchar la orden el señor y una joven que en todo ese momento solo miraba y escuchaba partieron de la oficina, dejando solo a Takeru y el Director General - ¿Eres el nuevo jefe en Redacción?

Así es señor –

Es un gusto en conocerte – el jefe se acerco con la mano extendida ha Takeru, el rubio acepto la mano – Soy Giorgio Rossi, y como sabrás soy el Director General.

El gusto es mío señor – Takeru mantenía un semblante serio pero agradable – Mi nombre es Takeru Thierry.

Frances, ¿eh? –

Exacto señor –

Y dígame, ¿a que se debe que buscara trabajo en Italia? –

La platica con Giorgio tomo unos veinte minutos, ahora Takeru era guiado por el jefe por todo el edificio para demostrarle su nuevo lugar de trabajo. En todo el recorrido busco con la mirada a la castaña, pero no la veía por ningún lado. Por un momento paso por su mente que se había equivocado de editorial, pero era imposible. Desecho la idea rápido, el nunca fallaba. Por fin llegaron a una oficina, al entrar vio que estaba bien decorada, no era muy amplia, pero era agradable. Giorgio le explico todo lo necesario y al final se retiro dejando solo a Takeru. Ese seria su primer día de trabajo y por lo visto tenia bastante, el rubio bufo, movió su cuello en círculo y trono sus dedos. Si quería ver a la castaña tenia que trabajar.

El día paso rápido, el reloj ya marcaba las siete. Era la hora de salida para muchos. Takeru sabía que este era un trabajo de tiempo completo, pero cuando se pudiera debía aprovechar para salir a su hora. Ese no sería el día. El rubio bajo a la cafetería por un capuchino y un pan, algo que le ayudara a pasar el tiempo que estaría allí. Al entrar al lugar, vio que estaba casi vacío, solo unos cuantos se hallaban dispersos en diferentes mesas tomando algo de beber ó de alimento. Fue a la barra, saludo a la señora tras esta. Se presento, pidió su bebida y un pan. En lo que le daban lo suyo entablo una platica con la señora, era agradable, y muy positiva. Esto le molesto algo al rubio, pues era una actitud inútil ante una vida difícil. Disimulo con una sonrisa su molestia, siguió su plática pues su verdadero objetivo era saber de la castaña.

Creo que lo veré muy seguido aquí a estas horas – hablo la señora de nombre Antonia – Se ve que usted es uno de esos que trabaja hasta noche.

Me temo que si –

Bueno entonces usted será como ella – la señora apunto a la esquina de la cafetería, donde estaba un enorme ventanal que dejaba ver la ciudad con sus calles iluminadas por la luces. Ahí sentada, leyendo un libro, y con un café en la mesa, se encontraba la castaña muy absorta en su lectura.

Bueno, si así es como será, mejor hablo con ella –

Buena escusa – la señora le sonrío y le guiño el ojo. Takeru no sabia porque pero la actitud de aquella mujer ya no le molestaba, incluso le sonrío sinceramente. Takeru tomo su capuchino y su pan, fue en dirección a la mesa de la castaña.

Vaya no creí verte de nuevo – la voz de Takeru hizo que la joven volteara a verlo enseguida. El joven dejos su cosas en la mesa y tomo asiento.

El joven del bar – la castaña miraba con sus hermosos ojos al rubio. Takeru no podía dejar de sonreír.

El mismo –

Que coincidencia –

Yo no creo en eso – la castaña sonrío pícaramente y entrecerró sus parpados.

Me estas diciendo, ¿que me estas acosando? –

¡¿Qué?! – el rubio levanto una ceja divertido – claro que no, yo le diría "seguimiento de un caso especial".

Diferentes palabras, mismo significado – ambos jóvenes rieron.

La verdad me he sorprendido el verte aquí – Takeru fingía tal reacción, todo lo dicho anterior tenia algo de verdad, quitando que era acoso – nunca imagine que fueras periodista.

Bueno, ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo si nunca hablamos de nosotros? –

Cierto, pero si algo tengo yo es reconocer a las personas – Kari levanto una ceja, parecía interesada en saber mas – por el comportamiento, carácter y su mirada, puedo saber a que se dedica alguien.

Muy interesante – Kari junto sus manos – y dime, ¿Qué creíste que era?

Una modelo – Kari se sonrojo – también me dabas la sensación de ser alguien que sale en televisión.

Bueno estuviste cerca –

Puede ser –

Los jóvenes siguieron su charla. La señora de la cafetería los observo con una sonrisa, entre ellos se noto que surgió una buena química. La noche en el primer día de trabajo de Takeru termino bien, había encontrado a la castaña y su cacería de conquista comenzaba.


	4. Coqueteo

_**¡He vuelto!. Se que tardo mas con este fic pero es que mi concentración esta mas en EDLyE, que es el que ya va mas avanzado y de salida hehe, pero don´t worry que aquí seguiré con este fic hasta el final. Sobre este capitulo se revelara algo que ya suponían pero dejara una que otra duda, o eso espero hahaha, además de que ya entraremos en la acción, creo que Takeru ya tuvo mucho tiempo de tranquilidad así que prepárense¡. Pero bueno mejor les dejo leer.**_

**_Takari121: _Veamos si tus sospechas son acertada n.n, yo creo que si, pero bueno hoy tendrás mas pistas. Sobre Sora si ya apareció haha aunque sea solo nombrada. Y hoy comienza la conquista espero te guste haha. Y recuerda "¿Estas poniendo atención?" haha.**

**_IVYMON: _Ese Takeru es hábil haha, pero como dices no le será tan fácil como parecerá n.n, y veremos que ocurre.**

**_NagatoYuki-chan: _Hola compi haha, me da gusto que te gustara el capitulo?.**

**_anaiza18: _Ese Takeru es un pillin (pícaro) haha cuando se fija en alguien va por ella. Y es un gusto que te encantara el capitulo, espero este supere al anterior haha.**

**_isabel-takari: _Si que consigue lo que quiere, y sobre su trabajo hoy habrá mas pistas. Pero ya lo iremos conociendo mejor en el futuro¡.**

**_RitsuFujioka: _¡Claro que lo continuare!, don´t worry haha.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 4: Coqueteo

Una larga y ardua semana de trabajo termino. Takeru nunca en su vida había tenido que trabajar tanto. Menos con papeles, que se acomodaban en pilares sobre su escritorio. Si no fuera porque aquella semana, en la que todas las noches pasaba un par de horas charlando con la castaña, no hubiera aguantado estar en aquel trabajo.

Era sábado por la tarde, el reloj marcaba las tres y era la hora de salida. El rubio tomo su abrigo, pues el clima había refrescado en aquellos días. Se mencionaba que ese invierno habría nevadas. Takeru salio de su oficina y se dirigió al elevador, pasaría primero por cafetería para ver si se encontraba a Kari. Pues ir a su piso, donde ella estaba en redacción, se vería muy obvio. Llego al piso y observo que estaba llena la cafetería, paso su mirada por el lugar y no la encontró. Decidió que lo mejor era ir a descansar, luego le llamaría, gracias a que la noche anterior le pidió su número de celular. Se dirigió al elevador, pico el botón con flecha hacia abajo y espero. Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, varios compañeros de trabajo salieron de el. Todos menos una hermosa castaña, quien estaba perdida en su música, recargada en la pared al fondo, y con los ojos cerrador. El rubio la miro tan linda en esa posición que no pudo evitar sonreír. "_¿Qué demonios me pasa?" _se recrimino el rubio.

_Ciao Bella – _Takeru hablo en italiano, su acento y dominio del idioma era correcto. Aunque la castaña revelo que sabia algo de francés y dominaba el ingles, el idioma en que se comunicaban era el natal de la joven. Kari al llevar su música en volumen bajo, pudo escuchar y reconocer la voz del rubio. Abrió sus ojos y sonrío.

_Buona sera – _Kari se quito los audífonos que eran el estilo que cubren la oreja y tiene diferentes estilos - ¿Ya vas de salida?

Si, no sabes que bien se siente – la joven dio una risita y sacudió la cabeza – no te acostumbres, este trabajo y mas aquí, es muy exigente.

Créeme lo se – la voz de Takeru se torno triste. Más que triste sonó de añoranza.

¿Te sucede algo? –

No, nada no te preocupes – Takeru sonrío ante la mirada inquisitiva de la castaña. El rubio pulso el botón que llevaba al piso de abajo y el movimiento del ascensor se sintió enseguida de que las puertas se cerraron. El camino que no duro ni un par de minutos, se hizo como una media hora de silencio incomodo. Al abrirse las puertas, los jóvenes salieron a paso lento. Salieron y la castaña fue la primera en hablar.

Bueno, me tengo que ir –

¿Gustas que te lleve? –

No, gracias – Kari se percato que el rubio estaba ya relajado y no tenso como hace unos instantes – tengo que ir a otros lugares, no quiero desviarte.

No te preocupes, no tengo nada que hacer, con gusto te acompaño a lo que tengas que hacer –

Muchas gracias – Kari bajo la mirada y se paso un mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja izquierda – no te quiero incomodar, a parte ya quede de hacer mis cosas con una amiga.

Bueno, no insistiré – Takeru sonrío. Aunque anhelaba acompañarle, en ese momento de cansancio prefería ir a dormir – pero que tal si no vemos esta noche, te invito a cenar. ¿Qué dices?.

¿Esta noche? – Kari se tomo la barbilla, sus ojos los elevo al cielo – Esta bien, me encantaría.

Perfecto – Takeru asintió alegre – te paso a recoger a las ocho.

Me parece perfecto, te mando mi dirección por mensaje –

Muy bien – después de esto los jóvenes se despidieron. El rubio se fue en su motoneta cuando perdió de vista a la castaña, y se dispuso a ir al hotel.

(-)

El sueño era tanto, que Takeru apenas toco colchón, quedo dormido. Parte de la tarde se quedo a gusto en su habitación, durmió un par de horas, vio televisión, recibió una llamada de Joe que iría con el, y comió algo ligero. A la media hora de la llamada de Joe, el joven de cabello azul ya estaba en su habitación.

¿Entonces saldrás con ella esta noche? –

Así es, esa chica ya esta cayendo – la actitud de Takeru era la del típico casanova. Joe solo daba una media sonrisa y sacudía su cabeza – dime, ¿a que se debe eso?

Nada – el de cabello azul fingió demencia levantando sus brazos – pero pronto lo sabrás.

Mejor ya no pregunto nada – el rubio miraba su armario en busca de lo que se pondría para esa noche. Tomo su billetera y observo que no tenia casi efectivo, era tiempo de hacer un retiro del banco – Joe, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? – el joven al escuchar ese tono de voz, supuso a que iba todo. El rubio le dio un cheque y le pidió que lo cambiara. El monto del retiro seria algo leve, a lo que acostumbraba el rubio.

¿Tan poco? –

No creo necesitar mas – El rubio tomo su tarjeta de su trabajo y la sacudió en el aire – ya tengo donde mas sacar dinero.

Cierto, además que cuando haces un retiro mas grande es porque te vas –

Mejor vete –

Una cosa más, antes de irme – Takeru con un sonido de su voz aprobó que se expresara Joe. Mientras seguía en su elección de ropa - ¿Cómo logras hacer tu trabajo?, ¿sabes algo sobre periodismo?.

Si – Takeru dejo lo que hacia y se quedo parado dándole la espalda a su "conocido" como se refería internamente a Joe- mi madre era periodista, y cuando era mas joven. Digamos que se me quedo algo por ella.

Bien – Joe noto el cambio de humor del rubio. Noto que fue un tema incomodo por lo que decidió no decir mas – regreso en al rato, y no te preocupes, no me quedare con tu dinero – esto ultimo hizo que Takeru sonriera, pero su semblante era de tristeza.

(-)

Al rato de haberse bañado, cambiado, puesto loción y que Joe le trajera su dinero. Takeru estaba en dirección al lugar que le mando decir Kari que vivía. Tener auto en Roma era algo incomodo, pues siempre hay mucho transito y muchas calles son angostas, pero para la ocasión Takeru no le quedo mas que llevarse su vehiculo. Si la castaña preguntaba, fue un regalo de su familia. Debía de admitir que en la noche era más fácil andar por las calles en un auto, a lo que estaba agradecido. No tardo en llegar a una zona con varias casas muy lindas, ubicadas en un lugar de clase media, y todas muy bien decoradas, claro que la fachada renacentista ayudaba mucho. Busco la casa indicada, a lo que tardo unos minutos. Al final estaba frente a la puerta. Se dispuso a tocar el timbre cuando se abrió la puerta, el rubio quedo impactado por lo que presencio. Hikari bajo el umbral de la puerta, iluminada con la luz de la calle y de fondo la del interior de la casa, hacían que la castaña pareciera un ángel. Takeru quedo con la boca abierta, la castaña no puedo evitar reir.

Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma – se burlo Hikari al ver el rostro que tenia su compañero. Takeru reacciono al escuchar su voz y esbozo una sonrisa.

Lo que acabo de ver no fue ningún fantasma, mejor dicho he visto al ángel más hermoso del universo – las palabras de Takeru ocasionaron que Kari soltara una risita nerviosa. El rubio le pareció linda y a la vez graciosa, luego ofreció su brazo para que la joven pasara el suyo por el. Kari no tardo en aceptar - ¿Lista para una bella noche?

Sorpréndeme – ambos jóvenes se sonrieron. El rubio llevo a la castaña a su vehiculo, le abrió la portezuela y la cerro cuando entro. La noche estaba por empezar, Takeru sentía que ese momento seria lo que marcaría el rumbo que tomaría ese relación.

(-)

Takeru y Hikari cenaban en un restaurante lujos de la ciudad. Tenían un buen rato platicando, la mesa estaba ocupada por los platos vacíos que anteriormente tenían comida. Lo único que aun contenía algo, eran las copas llenas de vino. La botella estaba casi vacía, el calor del lugar, y la buena compañía hacían agradable el ambiente.

Entonces mi hermano se le lanzo por la espalda al grandulon del salón y lo derribo – Takeru platicaba una anécdota de su pasado en la primaria, Kari prestaba atentamente atención a la narración del rubio – Lo sometió hasta que me regreso el chocolate.

Si que tu hermano te quiere – comento alegre Kari, pero al ver la reacción del rubio se preocupo. Takeru tenia sus ojos puestos sobre la copa de vino, la mirada era de tristeza, nostalgia y pareciera que había algo de decepción - ¿Te sucede algo? – Kari tomo la mano del rubio, este al sentir la suave piel de la joven sintió un nudo en su estomago. Takeru levanto su mirada y como pudo sonrío.

No te preocupes – Takeru sujeto la mano de Kari, ambos se quedaron viendo un buen rato. Con su pulgar, el rubio acariciaba la mano de la castaña. Kari tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Takeru creyó que quitaría su mano pero para su sorpresa la joven le sujeto igual a mano. No sabia porque pero eso le daba paz en su interior.

Ya no ves a tu hermano, ¿verdad? – susurro Kari después de un momento largo de silencio. Ella se veía comprender la situación que Takeru demostraba con su mirada.

Lo extraño – fue lo único que respondió el joven. A unas mesas estaba el mesero que les atendía. Takeru le llamo y le pidió la cuenta. Su carácter volvió a la normalidad, para sorpresa de la castaña - ¿Te gustaría ir al cine?

Me encantaría – Kari le sonrío alegre, en eso su celular sonó, lo tomo y vio en la pantalla de quien se trataba - ¿Te molesta si contesto? – Takeru negó con la cabeza – Hola, Giovanna – la castaña se quedo callada y solo escuchaba lo que su amiga le contaba – Espera, espera, ahorita no puedo charlar – Kari le paro en su platica a su amiga – es que estoy con un amigo, y estamos en un restaurante – del auricular se escucho que la joven grito de emoción, la castaña tuvo que separarse del oído su celular. Takeru sonrío al ver como gritaba su amiga – Ya cállate, te esta escuchando – Kari se miraba toda apenada por la reacción de su amiga – Si te hablo después, ¡ya cállate, si, si, yo te hablo –después de esto Kari colgó y miro apenada a Takeru – Disculpa, mi amiga que esta algo loquilla.

No te preocupes – el mesero llego con la cuenta, Takeru saco el efectivo y pago. No se percato que Kari se le quedo viendo fijamente. Después de pagara, ambos jóvenes salieron del local, la noche comenzaba a refrescar. Fueron al auto, y de ahí al cine.

(-)

No había muchas películas buenas en cartelera, solo una que llamo la atención a Takeru, era de terror. Kari estaba escéptica de entrar en esa función, pues confeso que era muy asustadiza, esto le agrado al rubio por lo que insistió hasta convencerla. Compro los boletos y ahora se hallaban viendo la película.

En toda la función la joven se tapaba lo ojos, ante una música tenebrosa que anunciaba que algo malo estaba por ocurrir. Todo esto le causaba gracia al rubio. Kari al verlo burlarse de ella, le reprocho con la mirada.

En vez de reírte de mi, abrázame – las palabras de Kari tomaron por sorpresa a Takeru, quien ya tenia pensado hacer tal acción, solo esperaba el momento. Kari por su parte tomo el brazo del rubio y lo paso por sus hombros. La joven le sonreía coquetamente, mientras se acurrucaba en el.

Conste que es porque tu lo pides – bromeo el rubio, que estaba lleno de emoción y alegría por lo sucedido. Toda la función fue así, Kari cubriéndose en el pecho del rubio cuando algún susto ocurría, y Takeru abrazándola mas fuerte en esos momentos. Solo un par de ocasiones, en que Kari le decía que si ya había pasado, el respondía que si para que cuando viera la pantalla ocurriera lo pero, esto hacia que Kari asustara y molestara con el rubio.

Eres malo, Takeru – le reprochaba Kari al salir de la sala – Dos veces me dejaste ver esas cosas horribles.

Perdón, no lo pude evitar – Takeru tomo de la mano a la castaña – la tentación fue muy fuerte.

Es pero que ya no tengas más tentación, no por hoy – la voz de la castaña sonó sugestiva y pareciera que el comentario fuera por otro rumbo.

No del todo – Takeru le guiño el ojo.

El camino al hogar de Kari pareció muy corto. Takeru salio primero de su auto y fue al otro lado abrirle la puerta a Kari. La joven le agradeció por la noche, confeso que se había divertido mucho, que hace tiempo no lo hacia. Antes de que la joven entrara a su casa, miro un momento a Takeru y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Acto después entro a su casa, dejando a un rubio pasmado pero feliz.

Takeru entro a su auto aun atontado por el beso. Solo el timbre de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos. Tomo el celular y vio en la pantalla táctil el numero, eran dos ceros. "Que persistencia" pensó el rubio. Dudo en su contestar, no sabia si era buena idea hablarle. El celular dejo de sonar, Takeru suspiro y encendió su auto. A los pocos metros el celular volvió a sonar, esta vez decidió mejor si atender.

¿Qué quieres? –

¿Porque siempre tan tierno? –

Déjate de bromas, ¿Para que me hablas? – Takeru por medio de conexión inalámbrica, puso al altavoz en su auto – pensé que ya te habías rendido en encontrarme.

Jamás, de hecho estoy ahora en Nueva York –

¿Nueva York? –

Si, me entere del robo al banco y pensé en ti – la voz al otro lado de la llamada sonaba con tintes de emoción – Creí que te animaste a dar un golpe tu solo.

No soy idiota, yo no haría eso jamás –

Lo se, pero dije que rayos investiga aquel robo – la voz se comenzó a distorsionar, pero esto no pareció molestar a ninguno - ¿Te gustaría saber quien fue el que cometió tal acto? – la voz se quedo esperando la respuesta del rubio, pero esa nunca llego – bueno, solo porque lo pides. Fue Antonhy, pero ya cayó, mañana la policía lo dará a conocer.

Ese idiota, ya sabia que esos días no eran para hacer algo así – Takeru soltó un bufido – ¿Es todo lo que querías decirme?

Es raro que no te preguntaras quien era el autor del robo – la voz ignoro la pregunta de Takeru.

Era obvio, ¿es todo? –

Si, bueno una ultima cosa – la voz se torno seria y tensa – me ha llamado, pide que te prepares que en unos días habrá un golpe.

Bien –

Bueno te veo luego – la voz se volvió a distorsionar – literal, pronto nos veremos.

Si es que me encuentras –

Lo haré – dicho esto la llamada finalizo. Takeru se quedo pensando en la conversación. Era obvio que se verían, si no lo encontraba el los haría juntarse para el trabajo. Pero una duda le entro, ¿En realidad quería seguir en eso?.


	5. Noche en París

_**Y ha quedado ya listo el capitulo 5¡. He decidió publicarlo hoy para que no se olviden de mi haha, y además tengan algo que leer mientras llega el sábado para a nueva actualización de EDLyE n.n, haha si lo se me avente un comercial haha.**_

**_Kari-Chan99: _Yo que pensando que esta historia ya no te había gustado haha, pero me alegras al decirme que aun la tienes en tu memoria n.n, espero mantenerte atenta y emocionarte con cada capitulo que actualice haha. Sobre el trabajo de Takeru pronto conoceremos mas de lleno lo que hace exactamente, pero ya veremos que pasa. Me da un gran gusto saber que yo soy una de las razones para que se te ocurriera un fic, espero que te animes a compartirlo con la comunidad haha.**

**_Takari121: _Si parecías detective, y me encanta que lo hagas, pues como dije anteriormente yo quiero que mis lectores vayan tratando de averiguar lo que sucede mediante las "pistas" que crean que han encontrado, porque puede que haya algunas sutiles n.n, por eso quiero que sigas siendo detective haha, así también me voy dando cuenta si estoy haciendo bien la historia. En fin, cambiando de tema, creo que si te gusto la pequeña cita del capitulo anterior, este nuevo te será mas grato.**

**_IVYMON: _No se puede negar la gran atracción que le provoca Kari a Takeru haha. Es bueno que te gustara la cita, pero creo que lo que sucederá en este capitulo te agradara aun mas n.n, pero eso tu me lo dirás en tu review hehe.**

**_anaiza18: _Pues pronto conocerás la historia que aun no he revelado del rubio haha, ahí te daras cuenta de que es lo que le sucede a Takeru, pero por lo pronto goza del capitulo¡.**

**_isabel-takari: _Una voz misteriosa que perturba al rubio, ¿Quién sospechas que sea?, hehe pronto lo descubrirás tenlo por seguro. Espero seguir manteniendo el suspenso con la historia del rubio haha, pero pon atención porque puede que haya pistas en los capítulos haha.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 5: Noche en Paris

El ambiente en aquel restaurante era agradable. Takeru degustaba su lasaña, la cual estaba exquisita, en tanto Joe sentado frene a su a amigo, degustaba espagueti a la boloñesa. Ambos acompañaban sus alimentos con un buen vino, y es que estaban festejando el ascenso del peliazul en el hospital en que trabajaba. Claro que toda la cuenta correría por parte del rubio.

Y dime, ¿Cómo vas con la castaña? –

No sabría como decirte – Takeru observo a su amigo levantar una ceja intrigado – me explico, con la cita que tuvimos hace unos días yo creí que Kari ya estaba cayendo, pero resulta que al día siguiente tomo una actitud diferente a la que mostró la noche anterior – Takeru dejo de lado su cubierto y le dio un trago a su copa – no digo que se comporte distante, pero si reservada.

Vaya, si que tienes un reto enfrente – Joe bromeo mientras daba un bocado a su pasta.

Es la primera vez que algo así me sucede – el rubio parecía frustrado, sin embargo sentía un fuego especial recorrerle su interior, al ver que tendría que luchar para tener aquella castaña.

¿Te rendirás? –

Nunca –

(-)

La navidad estaba muy cerca. Todos los locales, tiendas y cualquier lugar que vendiera algo, estaba atiborrado de personas que hacían sus compras para la fecha. Kari recorría un centro comercial, llevaba dos bolsas en donde llevaba sus compras hasta el momento. Junto a la castaña iba su mejor amiga, Giovanna. La amiga llevaba el doble de bolsas que Kari y pareciera que no iba ni a la mitad, su emoción por comprar no podía ser disimulada. Ahora pasaban por las tiendas de ropa, accesorios y de mas cosas para caballero. Giovanna tenía que comprarle algo a su prometido, algo que fuera especial. Mientras la pelirroja veía unos abrigos, la castaña recorría la zona de bufandas. Paso por unas muy bonitas, pero la que le llamo la atención fue una color verde obscuro con un grabado extraño, tenia la forma de sol ó resplandor irradiando una luz. Por alguna razón le gusto aquel símbolo.

¿Le gusta, Señorita? – Kari fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una de las señoritas que atendía el lugar – si quiere le puedo mostrar otras.

No gracias – Kari seguía mirando el símbolo – ¿Qué significa esto?

¿Eso?, es el símbolo de la esperanza – el comentario de la señorita hizo que la castaña dibujara un leve sonría en sus labios - ¿le puedo ayudar en algo mas?

Muchas gracias, pero nada mas seguiré viendo –

Como guste – las señorita se retiro y fue a ofrecer su ayuda a una pareja que estaba en la zona de pantalones.

Kari continúo su recorrido, viendo pantalones, relojes, sombreros, hasta paso por la zona de deportes. Al final al rendirse de esperar a su amiga, prefirió sentarse. Fue en dirección a un par de sillas, se sentó cerca de una televisión sujetada en una columna circular. La castaña se relajo un poco, dejando descansar sus pies. Ya necesitaba ese descanso, pues caminar por todo el centro comercial dos horas si era muy agotador. La castaña puso su atención al televisor y observo que estaba el noticiero, en la transmisión el conductor mando a una señal en vivo con su compañero reportero. El reportero estaba en una calle junto con más de su tipo, todos rodeando a un sujeto con gabardina blanca, y cabello azulado. La castaña no supo que le preguntaban pues no había sonido en el televisor. Pero por los títulos debajo de la imagen, supo que era lo que ocurría. Kari leyó las letras blancas debajo de la pantalla, estos decían: "Investigación fallida", después cambiaron las letras y ahora se podía leer: "No era _Cribe_". Kari levanto una ceja, y fue en ese momento que su amiga llego junto con ella.

Venga vamos por un reloj – Giovanna tomo a Kari, quien le sonrío y se levanto para acompañarla.

¿Y yo para que? –

Tu tienes buenos gustos, aconséjame –

Bueno –

(-)

El lunes llego, y el inicio de semana laboral con ella. Takeru llego en su moto, el guardia de seguridad saludo animado al rubio, estos dos se habían llevado muy bien. El guadúa de nombre Elia, le aseguro al rubio que no se preocupara por su moto, el se la cuidaría. Takeru agradeció y le prometo que el fin de semana le invitaría unos tragos. El rubio subió por el ascensor hasta su piso, y apenas se abrieron las puertas, Dalila la secretaria del jefe, le abordo. Le informo que el jefe le quería ver, y lo quería ya. El rubio asintió, Dalila entro al elevador y pulso el botón del piso del jefe, Giorgio. Al estar en el piso, donde mucha gente estaba de un lado para otro haciendo su trabajo, el rubio camino hasta la oficina. Dalila anuncio al rubio y le dieron el paso. Takeru abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de quien estaba con el jefe.

Venga Takeru, pasa, pasa – la voz de Giorgio se mostraba inquieta.

Señor – Takeru tomo asiento a lado de Kari, quien no solo le miro un poco y le saludo - ¿A que me ha llamado?

Veran, quiero que ambos vayan a Paris – la noticia tomo por sorpresa a los jóvenes – Se que tu no eres reportero Takeru, pero tengo ahorita escasos reporteros, y para este evento tengo que mandar a la mejor – con esto apunto a Kari – pero tampoco quiero dejarle todo el trabajo, y ya que yo tampoco podré acompañarla, te elegí a ti.

Con mucho gusto la acompañare, pero yo también tengo mucho por hacer – Takeru le recordó el puesto que el tenia.

No te preocupes, eso lo tengo resuelto – Giorgio tomo su vaso con un poco de licor – Rogelio te cubrirá, además solo irán tres días.

¿Qué cubriremos? – Kari aun no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntar aquello, hasta ese momento.

La asamblea de los líderes de Europa – Kari asintió, Takeru se notaba nervioso.

Es un asunto que muchos quisieran cubrir – Giorgio noto a Takeru ausente – pero si quieren mando a otros.

Claro que no – Kari salto – No hablo por los dos, yo si quiero cubrir tal evento.

Esa es la actitud – el jefe miro inquisitivo al rubio, quien seguía ausente – y dime Takeru, ¿Tu también quieres ir?

Po supuesto – Takeru sonrío y mostró una actitud diferente. Una que convenció a Giorgio de mandarlos.

Excelente – el jefe del diario sonrío y dio un sorbo a su bebida – salen el viernes.

Entendido – hablaron al unísono el rubio y la castaña.

(-)

El viernes llego. Takeru y Kari ya habían abordado su avión. Buscaron sus asientos y se prepararon para el viaje de dos horas. Kari saco de su bolso un libro, y se puso a leerlo de donde lo había dejado. Takeru con su celular, y gracias al Wifi del avión, se conecto al Internet. Ambos mantenían su espacio. Una azafata se les acerco y pido que se pusieran los cinturones de seguridad, pues pronto comenzaría el vuelo. Al poco tiempo el avión comenzó a moverse, hasta que el jalon de elevar el vuelo se sintió. Takeru estaba más que acostumbrado, pero noto que su compañera no, aunque lo disimulara al leer su libro, su rostro mostraba miedo.

¿Primera vez en un avión? –

No – Kari seguía con su libro, pero para como lo agarraba pronto lo destrozaría – Ya he volado varias veces.

Entonces, por que tanto nerviosismo – Takeru no podía evitar mirar divertido a la castaña-

¿Miedo?, que va – Kari dejo su libro en el bolso, se acomodo en su asiento y quiso ver la película que pronto pondrían.

Venga, Kari –Takeru le invito a que le contara. Kari le miro seria y nerviosa – No me burlare, cuéntame.

Le temo a las alturas – soltó de pronto Kari, después se mordió el labio inferior esperando la respuesta de Takeru. Este solo asintió y sonrío.

Eres muy valiente –

¿Qué? – Kari se sorprendió de lo que su rubio compañero le respondió.

Subirte a un avión temiendo a las alturas – Takeru puso un semblante tranquilo y agradable – eres muy valiente por enfrentar tu miedo sin dudarlo, no cualquiera lo hace y lo logra.

Gracias – Kari se sonrojo ante tal comentario, nunca espero algo así del rubio, pero le estaba agradecida. De pronto supo que tenia que hablar con el rubio –Takeru.

Dime –

Siento mi comportamiento de estos días –

¿Cuál comportamiento? –

El que tome después de nuestra cita –

Si te soy sincero se me hizo raro, pero tendrás tus razones y las entiendo –

No, bueno si –Kari no sabia como llevar esa conversación sin tener que liberar su sentir – Veras es que yo …

No te preocupes, no me tienes que dar explicaciones si no quieres – Takeru sonrío, con sus ojos cerrados – No te obligare hacer algo que no quieras – Kari sintió un alivio al oír eso, pero la verdad era que si quería aclarar todo.

Entonces escucha que si quiero contarte mi razón –

Bien escuchare –

Si me comporte distante fue porque ahorita no quiero tener un novio – Kari se sonrojo ante tal confesión. Takeru por su lado sintió una punzada en su abdomen – Mejor dicho no me quiero enamorar.

Entiendo – La confesión fue un golpe para el rubio, pero por una razón comprendía a la castaña – Se lo que se siente.

No quiero que esto te moleste y no podamos ser amigos –

Oye, claro que no me moleste – Takeru tomo la mano de la castaña – y seria un idiota si dejara de ser tu amigo.

Eso me tranquiliza, ¿entonces amigos? –

Amigos – ambos jóvenes se sonrieron y el resto del viaje se la pasaron platicando como lo hacían hace días atrás.

(-)

Arribaron a la una de la tarde en el aeropuerto internacional de Paris. Takeru y Kari rentaron un automóvil, todos sus gastos serian pagados por el diario, y se dirigieron al edificio donde se tendrían que registrar para lo del evento. En su camino pasaron por varios centros turísticos de la ciudad, la más hermosa e impresionante que vieron los jóvenes fue la Torre Eiffel. Esa estructura metálica de cientos de metros de altura, tan bella y admirable, cautivo a Kari, quien comento que nunca había estado en esa ciudad. Takeru solo sonrío, el por su parte la había visto muchas veces, y nunca se cansaría de verla.

Me imagino que para ti ya es normal verla – Kari miro a Takeru quien conducía el automóvil. El rubio giro a su compañera y tras esta se dibujaba la torre.

Hace tiempo que no la veía – confeso el rubio con un tono de voz melancólica – Pero aun antes cuando la veía seguido, siempre me maravillaba al verla.

Vaya – Kari sintió algo en su interior, como compasión por el rubio. Takeru pensó que le preguntaría el porque ya no visitaba su ciudad natal, pero en cambio solo se quedo en silencio por un largo rato.

Hoy visitaremos todo lo que podamos de Paris – sentencio Kari cuando Takeru se estaciono en el estacionamiento del edificio al que se iban – Quiero que me demuestres las bellezas de esta ciudad.

Hemos venido a trabajar, Kari –

Así lo es, pero mañana – la castaña miro decidida al rubio – El mismo Giorgio nos dijo que solo hoy tendríamos libre para visitar lo que quisiéramos de Paris.

Bueno si lo pones así –

La pareja entro al edificio donde se registrarían como reporteros del diario "Republica", para cubrir el evento de la Asamblea. El gran salón donde se llevaría acabo los registros, estaba a rebosar. El ruido unísono de las voces hablando, llenaban el vacío del lugar. Takeru y Kari se miraron asombrados al ver a todos aquellos reporteros de varias partes de Europa y del mundo que iban como ellos a cubrir la Asamblea. Para registrarse tuvieron que esperar un poco mas de una hora, en ese tiempo la pareja se fue relacionando con otros reporteros, con los que mejor se llevaron fueron un señor de unos treinta años y cabellera de un rubio cenizo, y una  
joven de cabello negro de unos veintiocho años, los dos eran de un diario de Londres. También entablaron una buena relación con dos reporteros del mismo Paris, era un joven de unos veintinueve años, y una señora de unos treinta y tres años, ambos muy agradables también. Kari agradeció que Takeru supiera el francés, y es que aunque dominara el ingles, y tuviera algo de conocimientos del francés, al hablar con los reporteros de aquel país, solo pudo entender alguna que otra frase, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que necesitaba practicar mas ese idioma. Gracias a la charla que tuvo Takeru, se entero de los rumores de lo que se hablaría en la Asamblea. El tema mas importante era sobre los Hackers. Kari se quedo intrigada, sabia que había problemas con esos tipos, pero, ¿era para tener que reunirse los lideres a tratar sobre el tema?.

Después de su registro fueron al hotel donde se hospedarían, descansaron una hora y se alistaron para salir. Ya que a Kari no se le había olvidado lo de conocer Paris. Al estar en el mismo cuarto, la primera en bañarse mientras Takeru estaba acostada en su cama individual. Por su mente paso que prefería una matrimonial. Al salir ya cambiada del baño, Kari, el rubio se metió con su ropa. En media hora mas ya estaban listos. El reloj marcaba las cuatro. Muy buena hora para ver los mas importante de la ciudad.

(-)

El primer lugar que llevo Takeru a visitar a Kari fue el Palacio Borbón. El cual solo vieron por fuera, y con una explicación rápido de Takeru decidieron ir a otro lugar. En su camino pasaron por la "Biblioteca nacional de Paris". Takeru al ver a los skaters en el atrio a fuera del edificio sonrío. Kari le miro alegre y le pregunto a que se debía su sonrisa. Takeru le explico que de niños, su hermano lo llevaba ha ese lugar con su patineta, recordó las amistades que hay formo, y de pronto las sonrisa paso a ser una mueca. Kari la noto, pero no quiso tocar el tema, no ese día.

El siguiente lugar al que arribaron fue al _Forum des Halles_. Era un una ciudad subterránea de diferentes niveles. Comprendía de la estación más grande de la ciudad (Châtelet-Les Halles), por la que pasan una media de 800.000 viajeros cada día; el más concurrido de los centros comerciales (el Forum), con sus 41 millones de clientes anuales y 23 salas de cine; la piscina más frecuentada; numerosas oficinas públicas; una red de servicios subterráneos; y por ultimo el lugar en donde se encontraban un hermoso jardín de más de cuatro hectáreas. Kari estaba maravillada por aquel bellísimo lugar repleto de vida.

Nunca imagine que Paris tuviera un lugar como este – comentó Kari mientras caminaba sujetada del brazo de Takeru.

Bueno es que el mundo no conoce todas las maravillas que esconde esta hermosa ciudad – Takeru vio a lo lejos a un grupo de jóvenes rapeando, un recuerdo surgió en el – Así como lo tiene, Roma.

Pues cuando volvamos, te prometo enseñártelo todo – Kari miro a su acompañante alegre. Ambos estaban pasando un gran momento juntos y con un paisaje como ese era aun mejor – Lastima que no pudimos entrar al cine que pasamos, hay en cartelera buenas películas.

Si quieres regresamos –

Y perderme de conocer Paris, no gracias – Kari observo la hora en su reloj y ya eran casi las siete. Estaba en lo correcto al no ir al cine, para eso habría otro momento – mejor luego me llevas.

Ya que – Takeru fingió resignación al tener que llevarla al cine. Kari le dio un golpecito en el brazo y le dijo "malvado". Ambos rompieron a reír.

El ocaso se aproximaba a su fin. Takeru llevo a Kari a una cafetería famosa. Ambos habían pedido el café de su elección y compartían un Pay de limón. Estaba exquisito y bien decorado. Kari con su tenedor tomo un pedazo del Pay, al degustarlo hizo un gesto de satisfacción, Takeru estaba feliz de verla disfrutar el momento, pero se lamentaba de no poder llevar aquella castaña a todos los bellos lugares de la ciudad en que nació. Después del café, caminaron un rato por la "Gran Pirámide de _Louvre", _que es la entrada principal al Museo de _Louvre. _Al ser de noche la pareja observaba como la pirámide de cristal era iluminaba por luces. La zona estaba repleta de gente, tanto de locales como de turistas. La pareja de reporteros caminaba y charlaba. Kari detuvo a Takeru de pronto, el rubio supuso que la castaña querría que se tomaran una foto. Esto lo había hecho desde que comenzaron su tour.

Me gusto – comento Kari al ver en el celular la foto que se acababan de tomar.

Tienes razón, eres muy buena tomando fotos –

Es parte de mi trabajo – Kari se acerco a Takeru y paso su brazo por el del rubio. Ambos comenzaron a caminar. Varias personas que pasaban por su lado sonreían al verlo y comentaban algo - ¿Qué dicen?

Que hacemos linda pareja – Kari no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Bueno si ellos dicen – una risita nerviosa se apodero de Kari. Al percatarse de esto cambio enseguida la conversación - ¿A dónde me llevaras ahora?

Al lugar mas especial que hay aquí –

(-)

La incertidumbre de a donde la llevaría Takeru, no duro mucho. Al poco tiempo, Kari observo como se acercaban a la torre Eiffel. Al ver el rostro de impacto de la castaña Takeru le pregunto si le gustaba a donde se dirigían, a lo que la castaña asintió emocionada. Al poco tiempo ya estaba en el Campo de Marte, e iban en dirección a la torre. Cuando menos lo imagino la castaña ya estaba frente a una lona café claro, con el logotipo del restaurante. Entraron y fueron recibidos por una señorita, el rubio dio su nombre, la recepcionista lo busco y al encontrarlo les dio el pase, dándoles la bienvenida Pronto fueron conducidos a un ascensor que los llevaría al segundo piso de la torre. La sorpresa de Takeru aun no terminaba.

¿Vamos a un restaurante? – pregunto Kari para cerciorarse de que era cierto lo que vivía.

He reservado una mesa en el _Le Jules-Verne _– era un restaurante famoso adentro de la torre, explico el rubio.

Vaya que buen cierre para el día – Kari sonrío al rubio – Pero solo tengo una duda, ¿Cuándo apartaste la mesa?

Hace rato en la cafetería – Kari frunció el ceño, ella recordaba que en un momento uso su laptop, pero no se imagino que estuviera apartando mesa.

¿Se puede apartar por Internet? –

Claro – Takeru sonrío. El elevador había llegado a su destino.

Y, ¿no es difícil apartar una mesa? –

Si, pero corrimos con suerte – Takeru guío a Kari afuera y se dirigieron al restaurante.

El lugar era bellísimo, el restaurante tenía una decoración contemporánea y elegante, además de unos enormes ventanales que permitían ver la hermosa ciudad. Un mesero los guiaba por un pequeño bar, hasta llegar a las mesas. El lugar no podía ser mas perfecto. La vista era asombrosa. Al ser de noche la ciudad era iluminada por miles de luces. En especial por la de la Torre Eiffel. Kari ahora entendía el porque le nombraban a Paris, "La ciudad de las luces".

Al no tener un trato tan cordial en el restaurante, la castaña era feliz por que el rubio fuera francés, ya que la única manera para comunicarte ahí, era por el idioma nacional. Takeru ordeno, y pidió que les trajeran el mejor vino. La comida no tenia igual, era deliciosa. Todo en la carta era comida típica de Francia. Kari y Takeru degustaban su alimento con la deliciosa compañía del vino. Era un momento único. Por un lado el paisaje, por el otro la compañía, y todo envuelto en una noche con toque mágico.

Después de la cena, el rubio y la castaña estaban en un mirador a las afueras del restaurante. Ambos jóvenes solo miraban el paisaje, una brisa fria hizo que Kari sintiera frío. Takeru sin preguntar la rodeo en sus brazos. Kari no se opuso, solo se dejo llevar, el calor del rubio era exactamente lo que necesitaba. El silencio, solo irrumpido por la charla de los demás turistas o locales, hacia de aquel un momento de relajación.

Gracias, Kari – Takeru tenia su vista fija al horizonte, Kari levanto levemente su rostro para observar al rubio.

¿Por qué me agradeces? –

Se que esto lo hiciste por mi – Takeru no dejaba de poner atención a donde quiera que mirara – me refiero a que me pediste que te paseara por la ciudad, todo para que yo recordara mi vida aquí.

¿Cómo te diste cuenta? –

Soy muy perspicaz – Takeru miro a Kari, miro sus grandes ojos cafés claros calvados en los suyos – Te lo agradezco, me he divertido y gracias a ti recordé lo que es estar en casa de nuevo.

No tienes por que agradecer – Kari bajo su mirada, le avergonzaba como esos ojos azules le cautivaban.

Takeru sonrío ligeramente, esa noche jamás la olvidaría. Vio su reloj y noto que ya era tarde, mañana tendrían que trabajar. El rubio sugirió irse ya para su hotel, Kari acepto. Cuando iban en dirección al ascensor, la castaña tomo la mano del rubio, no quería que la noche acabase, pero por más que quisiera detener el tiempo nunca lo lograría. Lo único que podría hacer era grabar aquel día, que siempre atesoraría.

(-)

Una especie de oficina era solamente iluminada por la luz de la pantalla del ordenador. Un joven pelirrojo tecleaba y tecleaba, estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacia frente a un ordenador de ultima tecnología. En la pantalla solo había un fondo azul con letras y números en blanco que corrían y corrían de arriba a bajo. Una gota de sudor fría, rodó por la frente del joven. Era de vital importancia no perder ni un segundo de vista lo que sucedía en el ordenador. Después de teclear por varios minutos, el pelirrojo dio un clic final en el boten "enter".

Y, ¿Bien? – una voz sonó tras el joven frente al ordenador - ¿Lo conseguiste?.

Si, estuve apunto de perderlo –

Excelente, mordieron el anzuelo –

¿Crees que esta vez si sea "Cribe"? – El pelirrojo vio fijamente al sujeto que tenia detrás de el. Por su apariencia, se notaba mas joven que el pelirrojo.

Espero que si – el joven se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta – Y si no lo es, atraparemos a otro que ande en esos negocios.

Señor, cuatro años ya es mucho –

Lo atraparemos – el joven de gabardina blanca se pregunto si lo lograrían, pero claro nunca demostraría sus dudas ante los demás – Y una vez que el caiga, lo harán los demás.

Efecto domino – el pelirrojo sonrío ante la mirada de reto que tenia su superior.


	6. Agente

_**Después de un buen tiempo he regresado con esta historia haha, no crean que la he olvidado. Pero como sabrán esta historia es mas que nada para explorar otros horizontes con tramas diferentes a lo que es mi proyecto principal, EDLyE´s Trilogy hahaha. Pero en fin, mejor pasemos a lo siguiente para que disfruten del capitulo.**_

**_Takari121: _Gracias por tu informe, espero que este capitulo te agrade mas que el anterior¡.**

**_IVYMON: _Creo que la escena de la cena tuvo una gran aceptación hahaha. Gracias por el review, espero te guste el nuevo capitulo¡.**

**_anaiza18: _Que bueno que te ha gustado la cena de la pareja haha. Pero ya pasaremos al suspenso hehe.**

**_isabel-takari: _El suspenso es parte de la historia, y así seguirá siendo n.n haha. Wow muchas preguntas, y que con gusto te responderé en los capítulos n.n haha, pero me gusta que la hagas de detective y sigue poniendo atención ;) talvez encuentres "pistas" que te den respuesta a todas tus dudas desde antes haha. Disfruta el capitulo¡.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 6: Agente

Un olor a pan tostado y café deleitó el olfato de una castaña que percibía tan placentero aroma. Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, estaba acostada en su cama, pronto recordó que el día anterior habían tenido mucho trabajo cubriendo la Asamblea, lo que no recordó es como llego a su cama. Se reincorporo y quedo sentada en su cama, paso la vista por su habitación de hotel y vio la mesa donde la noche anterior habían trabajado Takeru y ella. Había dos laptops, muchos papeles y tazas de café. Después de ver lo desordenado de la mesa paso a ver a un lado, donde se hallaba una pequeña cocina. El rubio se hallaba ahí, preparando el desayuno.

Veo que ya se levanto la bella durmiente – bromeo Takeru llevándole una taza de café a la castaña, la castaña le agradeció, dio un sorbo y se deleito por el sabor – Venga ya casi están listos el desayuno.

¿Qué has hecho? – Kari se levanto y fue a la mesita de la cocina, donde ya estaban los platos puestos, y la taza de café de Takeru.

El rubio pidió que tomara asiento, la castaña tomo asiento y espero su comida. El aroma denunciaba algo bueno. El rubio con una espátula tomo lo que tenia en el comal y lo paso al plato de Kari. Era un cruasán partido horizontalmente por la mitad, y entre los dos pedazos de pan había jamón y queso. El pan estaba tostado en su punto, crujía al tomarlo pero no se quebraba. El queso estaba gratinado y se combinaba con el jamón, el platillo se veía tentador – Vaya, nunca había comido un cruasán preparado así.

Esto es lo que nos daba mi madre de desayuno mi madre en invierno – Takeru puso uno en su plato y se sentó a comer – Espero que te guste.

Bueno, probemos tus dotes culinario – Kari sonrío, tomo su cruasán y le dio una mordida. Al tenerlo en su boca la castaña hizo un sonido que señalaba que le había gustado – No sabe tan mal – bromeo la castaña al terminar su primero bocado.

Bueno, no soy mi madre – Takeru sonrío y también le dio una mordida a su alimento.

No te creas, esta delicioso –

Lo sabia –

Que modesto – ambos jóvenes soltaron la risa, pero la dejaron para continuar su desayuno.

Y dime, ¿a que hora sale el avión? –

Dentro de tres horas –

Entonces hay que apresurarnos –

Al terminar su desayuno el primero en entrar al baño fue Takeru, por petición de Kari. Mientras la castaña fue a la mesa que contenía las laptops, necesitaba recoger ese lugar cuanto antes o se estresaría.

(-)

"Bienvenidos al aeropuerto de Internacional de Paris", la voz que salía por los altavoces era poco entendible. Y era común que así fuese. Ente toda la multitud se abria paso un joven de cabello azul, junto con otro de cabellera roja. Ambos tenian una pinta de pocos amigos, y su porte era de respeto. No caminaron mucho cuando tres sujetos se posaron frente a ellos.

Agente Ken Black – la voz ronca del hombre de en medio hizo que el joven de cabello azul le mirara.

Comisario André –

El comisario ofreció la mano al agente quien la acepto enseguida. Le dio la bienvenida a Francia y deseo poder trabajar con bien en equipo. Los condujo a donde podrían tomar su equipaje y de ahí los llevo al estacionamiento donde unos coches ya les esperaban.

En el camino Ken tenia su celular _tocuh_, se veía muy interesado en el. Ante su ausencia, el agente pelirrojo se presento simplemente como Izzy. No quiso dar mas detalles. En el transcurso del camino al hotel donde hospedarían a los agente londinenses, mantenían una charla sobre los planes que tenían para actuar en la ciudad, Izzy aseguro que pronto lograrían su objetivo.

Tan pronto como llegaron al hotel Ken bajo aun viendo su celular y se introdujo en el edificio. El comisionario André le aviso a Izzy que les darían el día para acomodarse y descansar. El pelirrojo diviso la molestia que le ocasionaba la actitud de su compañero. No podía hacer nada mas que poner la cara por el. El comisionario subió al auto y partió. Si no fuera porque Ken era el mejor agente del mundo, no le perdonarían tantas veces, en tantos países, esa actitud. Izzy se adentro al lobby del Hotel y ahí encontró a Ken terminando una llamada.

¿Qué ha sucedido? –

Ken miro a su compañero al deslizar su dedo por la pantalla del celular. Izzy noto una expresión de jubilo en el peliazul, algo muy bueno había ocurrido.

Supongo que el plan esta en marcha –

Es cuestión de tiempo, amigo – Ken guardo su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla.

Izzy fue a la recepción y pido sus habitaciones. Ken se acomodaba su bien planchada camisa de lino color vino, miro al pelirrojo venir para entregarle su llave. Se pusieron de acuerdo en verse dentro de hora y media para afinar los detalles de su plan.

(-)

La pareja ya iba en el taxi en dirección al aeropuerto. Iban a buena hora, pues tenían que estar una hora antes de la marcada por cualquier asunto que pudiera pasar. En el camino no dejaron de charlar, jugar y bromear. El taxista dijo algo en francés que Kari no logro entender por lo rápido que hablo. Takeru sonrío ante la ocurrencia del taxista, a lo cual le contesto algo que igualmente la castaña no logro entender. Si que necesitaba practicar el idioma mas. El taxista soltó una risa y le contesto al rubio, esta vez Kari se puso mas al tanto, pero, solo logro entender la palabra _Fortune._

¿Qué esta sucediendo? – Kari miro intrigada al rubio, y algo molesta - ¿Qué tanto se platican?

Takeru sonrío ante el comportamiento de Kari. Se limito a quedarse callado y ver a la ventana, la castaña insistió y hasta unos golpecitos en el hombro le dio al rubio. Takeru le encantaba aquel rostro que hacia la castaña, ese que ponía cuando quería enterarse de algo pronto, algo que le interesaba de verdad. El rubio francés volteo y le saco la lengua, Kari quedo boquiabierta por lo que le acaban de hacer.

Esta me la pagaras, Takeru – Kari quiso sonar lo mas real que se pudiera, pero la risita seguida a su amenaza la delato.

Por fin llegaron al aeropuerto. Bajaron del taxi, Takeru pago e intercambio de nuevo palabras con el señor que conducía el coche. Kari ya resignada no intento sacarle información al rubio. Era un hueso duro de roer. Se introdujeron al aeropuerto, fueron a una recepción y preguntaron por su avión. Les dijeron que llegaría a tiempo pero ante una amenaza de tormenta podría retrasarse. La pareja fue a la zona de espera, se sentaron en las butacas y se quedaron viendo el televisor que pasaba una película, en ingles. Varias personas miraban extrañados a la pareja que hablando italiano se burlaban de la película, en la mayoría de las ocasiones soltaban carcajadas que asustaban a los despistado. Se las estaban pasando muy bien. De pronto el celular de Kari sonó, lo tomo miro la pantalla y se disculpo de Takeru.

Es Giovanna – Kari rodó sus ojos como sabiendo porque le llamaba. Se levanto y dio un paso al lado – vuelvo enseguida.

No tardes –

Takeru se quedo solo viendo el clímax de la película. Ya sin la risas y charla de el con la castaña pudo escuchar el cuchicheos de las personas, el altavoz sonar para avisar la cancelación de los vuelos, los _buuu_ que soltó las personas, y algún lloriqueo de un niño. Al estar solo en el aeropuerto varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Todas las veces que había estado en un lugar similar, yendo y viniendo. Un vacío se apodero de su pecho, ese que hace rato no sentía. ¿Por qué lo volvió ha sentir?. Hace tiempo que ya no tenía esa sensación, y debía admitir que era agradable ya no tenerlo. Pero ahora estaba de nuevo rondándole en su interior. Al ver a su amiga a lo lejos hablando aun por su celular, y que al mirarlo le saludo, entendió el porque de la repentina desaparición de la soledad. Las palabras del anciano que con el que charlo en el aeropuerto de New York sonaron en sus oídos. "_Los ojos son la ventana del alma, y en los tuyos veo que esta cansada de la vida que llevas"_. Ahora veía que tenía razón, la vida que tenía hasta antes de llegar a Roma era opaca, fría, solitaria, gris. Eso no era vida. La que tenia hasta hace unas semanas, esa si lo era. Era el momento de tomar una decisión, y tomaria el que llevara incluido aquella castaña.

¿Takeru? – Kari toco el hombro del rubio - ¿Takeru, estas bien?

El rubio no se percato de que la castaña ya estaba a su lado desde hace un par de minutos, y le tenia llamando todo ese tiempo.

Lo lamento, es que estaba sumido en mis pensamientos –

¿Puedo saber en que pensabas? – Kari miro traviesa al rubio.

Talvez algún día – Takeru río, aunque en su interior estuviera totalmente serio y tomando una decisión.

Kari se quejo. Replicaba que porque no le contaba nada, y reprocho lo ocurrido en el taxi. Takeru tomaba la situación en broma. Kari en un principio no tanto, pero, al final cedió.

Creo que estaremos un buen rato aquí – Kari miro los enormes ventanales que le dejaban ver la pista de aviones. El cielo estaba completamente gris. La gran masa de nubes amenazaban con una fuerte tormenta.

Bueno, pongámonos cómodos – Takeru se deslizo en su asiento y Kari le imito. Cuando iba a recargar su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, el celular de Takeru sonó. El joven se incorporo, saco su celular de la bolsa del pantalón y vio en la pantalla los famosos dos ceros – discúlpame un minuto.

Kari asintió y vio alejarse al rubio. Takeru fue hasta un rincón donde no había nadie. El celular sonaba y sonaba, contesto.

Ya no insistas, no te dieron donde estoy –

Francia – lo primero que escucho al otro lado de auricular fue el nombre del país donde se hallaba – pero para ser exactos, estas en Paris.

¿Cómo? –

Del otro lado de la llamada se escucho una risita. Takeru se maldijo. Siempre le encontraba, de una manera u otra siempre lo hacia.

Debes tener mas cuidado de hacer movimientos – la voz le dio indicios de cómo le localizo – que nuestro jefe siempre nos tiene vigilados.

Así que el te dijo –

Si –

Takeru se tomo el rostro con su mano libre, si su jefe ya le había contactado a su colega, entonces quería decir que iban a trabajar. Era momento de tomar la decisión que anteriormente se planteo, y con la llamada vino su respuesta.

Dile que ya no cuenta conmigo – del otro lado de la llamada no se escucho nada, así paso por un par de minutos - ¿Me has escuchado?

Yo creía que tu estabas en esto por … -

Ya no, es tiempo de avanzar –

De nuevo hubo un silencio. Takeru iba a colgar cuando volvió a escuchar la voz del otro lado.

No creo que te deje ir –

El desde el principio nos dijo que nos podíamos retirar cuando nos placiera –

Takeru sabia que esas palabras de su jefe pudieron haber sido mentiras, dichas para tener gente a su mando. La otra posibilidad era que fueran ciertas, pero, al ver lo buenos que eran no los dejaria ir tan fácilmente.

Se lo comunicare –

¡Hey! – pronuncio Takeru antes de que colgara su colega – Es tiempo de avanzar, olvida ya todo.

El silencio volvió para desaparecer en cuestión de segundo por el sonido de que la llamada termino. Takeru apretó el botón superior de su celular y apago la pantalla. Se quedo un rato ahí en la esquina, recargado en la pared. Los pensamientos no le dejaban de rondar. Unos eran de que hizo lo correcto, otros de que se estaba equivocando.

(-)

Ken, e Izzy se encontraban en la habitación del primero. Mantenían un video llamado en la laptop con un sujeto de igual porte que ellos. La charla giraba alrededor de la captura de "_Crib_".

Se ha confirmado – el agente de la pantalla miraba a su lado y no a la cámara – darán el golpe pronto.

Han mordido el señuelo – Ken sonrío de una forma que gozaba lo que escuchaba – ¿Han dicho fecha?

El agente de la pantalla negó. Indico que les avisarían en los próximos días, que tenían que preparar todo. Ken asintió. Le pido que en cuanto le den a conocer la fecha le avisara. Después de esto la imagen del agente desapareció, todo se volvió negro.

Vete preparando, Izzy –

He estado listo para la ocasión desde hace años –

Bien, porque pronto te enfrentaras ha _Crib_ -


	7. Enamorado

_**Hola a todos, he regresado con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Se que la trilogía de EDLyE termino, pero eso no significa que ya no me verán por aquí hahaha, como ya sabrán estoy trabajando ahora con Hackers. Además les traigo la buena noticia, ya que la mayoría que lee esta historia me leía en EDLyE, les aviso por aquí que "Crónicas Arenas" se estrenara el otro viernes, se que falta mucho pero valdrá la pena ya lo verán tengo buenas ideas que espero lograr plasmar en papel haha. En fin mejor les dejo con esta historia y espero la disfruten.**_

**_Takari121: _Buen informe¡ haha, me gustaría decirte que tan correcta ó equivocada estas pero no quiero develar nada de la trama haha, mejor te diré que vas bien ;). Sigue poniendo atención que hay pistas que se van complementando al pasar los capítulos hahah. Pero bueno mejor dejo leas este capitulo que parece sencillo, pero, pon atención hehe.**

**_IVYMON: _Si que Takeru esta en una difícil situación, y decisión. Pronto sabremos que es lo que le ocurría al rubio haha.**

**_anaiza18: _Espero que la intriga se siga manteniendo con cada capitulo haha, pronto sabremos de Crib n.n, no te preocupes haha.**

**_isabel-takari: _Me complace que el fic te este gustando haha, y no te preocupes por preguntar, eso me agrada hahaha, y pronto sabrás mas de Crib ;).**

**_JapiFic: _Te doy la bienvenida a mi historia, me da mucho gusto que te este agradando. Se que no soy buen escritor pero hago lo mejor que puedo, y lo que aprendo lo voy aplicando. Se que se me van acentos, tratare de que ya no se me vayan tanto hehe. Espero lograr mantener la emoción y el misterio en la historia, y claro que esto tendrá rumbos más obscuros. Sobre Izzy ya veremos que importancia tiene en la historia.**

**_AguusDempsey: _Me da gusto verte por esta historia hahaha, que bueno que te ha gustado esta historia. Sobre tus dudas, de seguro pronto las respondo haha. Espero verte por aquí y también en Crónicas haha. Mejor te dejo leer y que disfrutes el capitulo.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 7: Enamorado.

Joe escuchaba atentamente lo que Takeru le contaba. Había transcurrido una semana desde lo de Paris, pero no había tenido tiempo de contarle a su compañero lo ocurrido. Takeru se notaba algo frustrado, platico que en el avión estuvo apunto de contarle todo a Kari, pero al final no tuvo el valor. No tuvo valor por temor a perderla. Joe solo estaba sentado, dando tragos a su te mientras escuchaba la historia, solo escuchaba. Takeru por su parte caminaba de un lado a otro en la suite.

¡Maldición! – dio un golpe a la mesa, ocasionando que se derramada algo del te del peliazul - ¿Por qué me tenia que pasar esto a mi?

Joe siguió callado. Takeru se tranquilizo y tomo asiento frente a su compañero, aunque su preocupación no se iba. El rubio tenia un conflicto en su interior, no era fácil dejar su vida, no era para nada sencillo, no después de todo ese tiempo, no ahora.

¿No dirás nada? –

El peliazul tomo un poco de su te, dejo la taza en la mesa, tomo la servilleta y se limpio los labios y se levanto. Joe fue por su abrigo, seguido por la mirada confusa del rubio, camino hacia la salida y antes de partir se dio media vuelta.

Cuéntale todo, lucha por ella – la voz de Joe era pausada y serena – No pierdas una verdadera vida llena de felicidad por seguir una meta perdida.

Estas palabras impactaron en el rubio. _"No pierdas una verdadera vida llena de felicidad por seguir una meta perdida"_, esas palabras tenían mucha carga emocional para el joven. Ya no supo nada después de eso, quedo atrapado en sus pensamientos, solo de fondo escucho como cerraban la puerta. Esa noche seria muy larga, entre pensamientos y decisiones.

(-)

Takeru caminaba por los pasillos de su trabajo. Andaba distraído y no se percataba que varios de sus colegas le saludaban, ninguno tuvo respuesta alguna, le miraban extrañados al notarlo ausente. Incluso no se percato que tenia alguien que caminaba a su lado desde hace unos minutos atrás.

Vaya te ves fatal – La voz le saco de sus pensamientos al rubio, giro y vio a Kari andar junto a el. Le miraba divertida - ¿Mala noche?

Ni lo imaginas –

Por tu ojeras, si –

Takeru sonrío inconcientemente. Se recrimino por ser un idiota al portarse como lo hacia, ese no era el, pero, ¿cuando ha sido el mismo en realidad?. Takeru vio a su castaña, estaba tan linda. Esos grandes ojos café, sus delicados labios, sus mejillas rosadas, todo en ella le fascinaba. Esto complicaba su decisión, las cuales eran dos: Dejarla y seguir su vida ó Decirle la verdad, borrar su antigua vida y luchar por la nueva. Estaba completamente indeciso.

¿Me estas escuchando? – Kari todo ese tiempo iba platicando, a lo que el rubio no presto atención.

Kari observo al rubio, este se disculpo diciendo que estaba muy cansado y se distraía con facilidad. Takeru dio una nueva disculpa y doblo en una esquina que lo conduciría a un pasillo que este lo llevaría a su oficina.

Takeru estaba en realidad cansado, incluso sentía que le daría gripa. Entro a su oficina y para su mala suerte se encontró con su jefe que le esperaba sentado en las sillas para las vistas.

Giorgio, ¿a que de no tu visita? – el rubio paso a su asiento de cuero negro y muy cómodo - ¿Acaso me tienes alguna mala noticia?.

Giorgio soltó una risa. Se acomodo el traje y cambio de postura, Takeru enserio estaba intrigado de a que había ido el jefe a su oficina, siempre que necesitaba algo de el le mandaba llamar o por vía mail le mandaba decir lo que solicitaba. ¿Acaso ya lo habían delatado?, ¿esa seria su represalia?. La postura de su jefe era misteriosa e intrigante.

No te preocupes, todo esta en orden – Giorgio mantenía un semblante alegre, poco común en el – De hecho esta todo excelente. No me podría quejar de nada.

Takeru sintió un gran alivio al ver que todavía no pasaba nada malo de que lamentarse. Giorgio frunció al ceño al notar la condición de Takeru. El rubio al ser cuestionado por su salud, respondió que solo había sido una mala noche, Giorgio asintió.

Bien, por lo que he venido es algo muy bueno – Giorgio soltó una risa, sabiendo algún chiste buenísimo – Bueno para ti.

¿A que te refieres? –

Veras, has tenido un gran desempeño en esta editorial has logrado tener una excelente calidad en nuestro peridoto y por ende tenemos mas ventas, todo en tan poco tiempo – Giorgio se acerco a escritorio y se recargo en el, no quitaba su mirada del rubio – Por lo que te queremos premiar.

Vaya, eso suena genial –

Y lo es –

Giorgio le explico a Takeru que de premio recibiría un viaje a Venecia con todos los gastos pagados. Y que seria un buen lugar para pasar la navidad, la cual ya estaba a escasos cuatro días. Le dijo que si tenia algún familiar podía llevarlos, también correrían los gastos por la editorial. Takeru menciono que no tenia a nadie en Italia o en algún país cercano, Giorgio frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Era algo muy triste.

Bueno, la oferta esta – Giorgio se levanto de su asiento y antes de partir miro al rubio – Busca con quien pasar las fiestas, no es bueno estar solo en estas épocas.

Takeru asintió. ¿Acaso todo el mundo estaba aferrado a confundirlo mas?. Al repasar lo que había ocurrido, y llegar ala parte de que podía llevar alguien a su viaje, no pudo evitar que la imagen de Kari apareciera en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza, esto le comenzaba a molestar, ¿ó no era así?.

(-)

La hora de salida llego. Takeru iba en el ascensor con varios compañeros, todos mantenían charlas animadas, y se soltaban una que otra risa. El rubio solo escuchaba, lo bueno es que ya estaba mejor a diferencia de la mañana. Se abrió la puerta del ascensor y todos comenzaron a salir, por el alboroto de las personas, el rubio no se percato que alguien le esperaba. Camino con su vista perdido al frente, hasta que Kari se paro frente a el.

Te ves mejor – la melodiosa voz de Kari se apodero de Takeru – Me has tenido preocupada todo el día.

Takeru sonrío, ver que alguien se preocupaba por el le hizo sentir algo que hace tiempo no sucedía, todo por elección propia. Kari miro a Takeru preocupada, sin mas se lanzo a el y lo rodeo en un abrazo.

Te invito a mi casa –

El rubio sintió sonrojarse. Después de todo el tiempo de conocer a Kari, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ir a su hogar. En un principio el rubio se negó, pero la castaña era muy testaruda, y según ella eso lo aprendió de su hermano. Al final accedió a ir con ella.

(-)

El camino fue corto, y más con la motocicleta del rubio. Solo fue cuestión de que Kari encontrara las llaves de su casa, y pronto ya estaban dentro de esta. El lugar lucia sumamente acogedor, tenia decoraciones sutiles y muy agradables, como lo era un juego de tarros pintados a mano con símbolos que el rubio no reconoció. Kari le explico que ese símbolo significaba luz, y era su favorito en todo el mundo. Pasaron a la sala, Kari prendió la chimenea y fue a la cocina a preparar chocolate caliente. Takeru en la ausencia de la castaña se quedo mirando la braza en la chimenea, estar en ese lugar le reconformaba tanto, le hacia sentir estar en su hogar. Claro que esto era solo una ilusión, pues el ya no tenia hogar. Kari regreso con dos tasa, ambas humeaban, Takeru se levanto del sofá y fue ayudarle. Tomo la suya y ambos fueron a tomar de nuevo asiento, pero, por petición de Kari fue en el suelo el cual estaba cubierto por una fina alfombra afelpada, era cómoda.

Con esto estoy segura que hoy dormirás toda la noche –

Takeru agradeció lo que Kari hacia por el. Esto lo atesoraría por siempre, y todos los momentos que ha pasado con ella.

¿Qué tal tu día? –

Agotador, ¿el tuyo?¨-

Igual, y eso que esta época del año se supone es algo ligera –

La plática prosiguió. Hubo de todo, desde el clima hasta el porque de la señora de la cafetería sabia todo lo que ocurría en el trabajo incluso antes que todos. Las bromas no se hicieron esperar, ambos pasaban un rato muy agradable. Esto ayudo a que el rubio olvidara sus preocupaciones.

En un segundo regreso – Kari se levanto del suelo y se perdió tras una pared. Takeru aun reía del último chiste, eso era algo que necesitaba desde hace un buen rato. Olvidarse de todo, y solo la castaña lograba hacer eso. Al poco tiempo regreso Kari con un cobertor, rodeo al rubio y a ella, para esto quedaron completamente juntos. – Me asegurare de que hoy duermas, y para eso me quedare a tu lado.

No me opondré a tan genial idea – Takeru y Kari se acomodaron en la alfombra, tomaron unos cojines para mayor comodidad. Kari tomo el control de la televisión, la prendió y puso una película. Kari se acurruco en Takeru, el rubio sonrío. No era un idiota por enamorarse de aquella castaña, era lo contrario, era lo mejor que le podía pasar, y lo mas sabio seria confesarle todo. Para esto se le ocurrió una gran idea, algo que ya tenia en mente desde antes – Kari, ¿Me acompañarías a Venecia para navidad?

Kari bromeo con el rubio fingiendo que tenia que ver su agenda pero al poco tiempo acepto. Takeru le regreso el juego fingiendo que ya no estaba invitada, la castaña amenazo con correrlo e su casa, a lo que hizo cambiar de idea al rubio. Este juego hizo que volvieran a reír. Takeru volvió a preguntarle, ahora serio, si lo acompañaría, a lo que Kari acepto feliz. Y así se quedaron los dos sobre la alfombra, acurrucados juntos bajo el cobertor, viendo una buena película y con chocolate caliente. Todo esto era perfecto para una noche fría.


	8. Venecia

_**Hey he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de Hackers, a que no se lo esperaban hahaha. Si me aplique y he escrito dos capitulos, y hoy les publico este. La verdad meesta gustando como va esta trama, y lo que tengo planeado me esta haciendo queme emocione, espero lograr plasmarlo en papel y luego en la computadora haha, y mas aun que les guste. Y bueno, pasando a otro tema hoy estreno "Cronicas Arenas" por los que les gusto la trilogía de EDLyE les invito a que pasen a leer, otra cosa les aviso por si no se han dado cuenta ya esta el Epilogo de EDLLyE: El continente obscuro. Bueno pasemos al siguiente punto.**_

**_Takari121: _Este review vale mas porque te diste un pequeño tiempo de leer y dejar un review cuando tienes que estudiar para tu examen, y créeme estoy igual, esta semana tuve que presentar un examen, entregar un proyecto y exponer, todo importante porque hay va mi calificación, pero no te aburro mas y te dejo leer n.n.**

**_IVYMON: _Es bueno ver que te gusto el final del capitulo, para eso estaba pensado haha. Estoy seguro que este capitulo te será mas grato n.n hehe.**

**_anaiza18: _Que bueno que te guste el tema romántico que pongo en esta historia, a veces siento que pongo de mas haha. Sobre "Crónicas Arenas" ya esta para leer n.n, y gracias por decir apoyarme en mis fics haha.**

**_isabel-takari: _Tu pregunta será resuelta en este capitulo ;), espero mantener la buena relación entre la pareja y bueno disfruta el capitulo¡.**

**_JapiFic: _Aquí esta la continuación, sobre tu presentimiento puede que estés en lo correcto ;), en esta historia toda puede pasar. Recuerda, ¿Estas poniendo atención? Hahaha.**

**_AguusDempsey: _Muy bien, espero que en este capitulo lo sobrevivas haha, creo que puso mas ternura en este, pero, no cuento más hahaha. Ya veremos que decisión toma nuestro querido protagonista.**

**_n.-tiny: _Te doy la bienvenida a mi fic, es un gusto ver que te ha encantado mi historia, y para que no sufras mas aquí esta un nuevo capitulo hehehe. Disfruta la lectura n.n haha.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 8: Venecia

Kari caminaba por los pasillos del edificio donde trabajaba. Iba feliz caminando y saludando a uno que otro compañero, traía varios papeles oprimidos en su pecho por sus brazos. Su destino era la oficina de Takeru, le llevaba unos documentos que el jefe necesitaba que leyera. Claro que al enterarse de que Giorgio mando a Antonella para hacer el encargo, esta se ofreció de inmediato. La castaña quería ver aquel rubio, hablar con el, y tomar el tema sobre su viaje a Venecia el día siguiente.

Doblo un par de esquinas mas, formadas por las paredes, y pasar por unos pequeños pasillos llego ala oficina del Takeru. La puerta estaba abierta, no había nadie en ella, la castaña decidió esperarlo por lo que entro. No creyó que hubiera inconveniente, Kari contemplo por completo la oficina de Takeru. El lugar estaba impregnado por su perfume, la joven cerro sus ojos y se dejo cautivar por el aroma, fue a la silla que el rubio usaba para trabajar, y tomo asiento. Miro el escritorio, tenía muchos papeles revueltos, una taza de café a medio llenar se ubicaba a un lado del monitor del computador. Kari se relajo en aquella silla, si que era cómoda. El rubio se comenzaba a tardar, y el aburrimiento se hacia presente, por lo que la joven decidió ver si le podía ayudar en algo al rubio de su trabajo. Comenzó a mover los papeles, tomo unos cuantos y los quiso acomodar para que quedasen en línea, cuando de ellos salio una pequeña hoja y termino sobre el escritorio. Kari lo tomo, no era una hoja, mas bien era una foto. Al tenerla al revés le dio vuelta, en la foto aparecían dos jóvenes muy atractivos y rubios, uno era Takeru que abrazaba a otro joven rubio, ambos se veían felices. Lo que le llamo la atención a Kari fue que eran muy similares, solo que el que abrazaba a Takeru era mas alto que el. Kari supuso que esa foto era cuando Takeru tendría unos diecisiete años de edad, y el otro joven unos dos o tres años mas. La primer pregunta que se le vino a la castaña fue si aquel rubio seria el hermano de Takeru. Su duda se respondió en seguida.

Es mi hermano, Matt –

La voz de Takeru ocasiono que Kari se sobresaltara. No se esperaba que el rubio apareciera de la nada, incluso nunca sintió su presencia al entrar a la oficina. Ese rubio era misterioso. Kari sentía mucha pena que el rubio la encontrara husmeando en sus cosas, se levanto en seguida y rodeo el escritorio. Fue hasta con el rubio, el cual le miraba tranquilo.

Lo siento, no quise… -

No te preocupes, no es nada grave – Takeru interrumpió a la castaña, le regalo una sonrisa y le invito a quedarse. Pero Kari se negó.

Solo vine a dejarte esos documentos que te manda Giorgio – apunto a los papeles en el escritorio.

Takeru le agradeció e insistió en que se quedara, pero, Kari volvió a negarse. La castaña sentía arder sus mejillas, sabia que no era nada grave ver una simple foto de unos hermanos, lo que le hacia sentirse así fue que sabia que había una historia que incomodaba al rubio sobre su hermano. Nunca se atrevería a preguntar, menos ahora. Se volvió a despedir, sin mas que hacer Takeru igual se despidió. Al verla doblar por la esquina para tomar el pasillo que la llevaría al ascensor, el rubio fue a su asiento.

Se acomodo en su silla lujosa, al tener un respaldo reclinable se dejo ir un poco hacia atrás. Se movía de un lado a otro, pensaba, vio la foto que anteriormente Kari había visto, se incorporo y la tomo. Contemplo la foto por unos pocos minutos, suspiro y la tomo con sus dos manos, estaba dispuesto a romperla. Algo lo detenía. Al final negó con la cabeza y puso la foto en el primer cajón que pudo.

A trabajar – el rubio prendió el monitor del computador, al desaparecer la negrura Aparicio una imagen sobre una noticia de un periódico de Venecia. El titulo era "Se filtran presupuesto de alcalde". El rubio ya había leído el articulo, este contaba que en Internet en la pagina oficial del gobierno apareció n link la noche anterior, si dabas clic te redirigía a otra pagina para ver el presupuesto sobre una obra que hizo el gobierno de Turín, el cual mostraba irregularidades, claro que esto ponía en cuestión y repercutía en el alcalde. Takeru al leer como sucedió esto reconoció el modus operandi de tal acción. Luego observo a la derecha de la pantalla donde se encontraban varias fotos en fila, cada una con una pequeña descripción, estas eran entradas a otras noticias. Una de estas llamo la atención del rubio, el titulo de la imagen se escribía "De Campeona a Venecia", la imagen seleccionada para este articulo mostraba a la famosa tenista Sora levantando la copa del Wimbledon. El rubio decidió cerrar esa pestaña y enfocarse en su labor.

(-)

La mañana previa a la noche buena por fin llego. El frío envolvía la ciudad, las personas traían sus ropas de invierno. Takeru y Kari abordaban su avión, ya estaban listos para sus días de vacaciones. Si que ese día estaba muy movido en el aeropuerto, de hecho en toda la ciudad, lo bueno es que Kari sugirió irse con mucha anticipación, y si no fuera por eso nunca hubiesen llegado. A diferencia del día anterior, la incomodidad desapareció. La pareja hablaba con mucha entusiasmo, y la alegría les rodeaba.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a Venecia. Llegaron a las once de la mañana, muy buena hora. La pareja en su trayecto al hotel se maravillo por la belleza de la "Ciudad de los canales". Ninguno de los dos había estado antes en aquella grandiosa ciudad. Andar por los canales en una lancha era algo inigualable, ya que es el transporte de la ciudad, y de esta manera llegarían a su hotel. Hicieron todo lo que se debe hacer en un viaje, para la una de la tarde ya estaban en su habitación. El plan era recorrer la ciudad, y en la noche hacer una pequeña cena. Por sugerencia de Kari fueron a comprar lo que necesitarían para la cena de la noche siguiente, según ella si no cenaban con comida hecha en casa no seria una verdadera "_B__uon_ _natale_". Y así parte del día se les fue en comprar lo que harían al día siguiente, claro que aprovecharon para ver en el camino lo que pudieran.

El resto del día se les fue en recorrer las angostas calles, puentes y plazas de la ciudad. Todo era maravilloso, y mas sabiendo que estaban en una ciudad sobre el agua. Rentaron una góndola para recorrer los canales más angostos de la ciudad. Abrazados y con el que el señor que dirigía la góndola cantando, la pareja disfrutaba su estancia en la ciudad.

(-)

La noche les llego rápido, y ahora la pareja en su habitación del hotel se hallaban acostados en la única cama viendo el televisor. Kari recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del rubio y sobre su abdomen una de sus manos se entrelazaba con la del rubio. Estaban tan cómodos y calientitos, que no les importaba el frío de afuera.

Me alegra que me invitaras – hablo de repente Kari.

Takeru sonrío, el también estaba muy feliz de tenerla con el. Y al pasar ese día con ella, supo que había tomado la mejor decisión. Kari se levanto un poco y le planto un beso en la mejilla al rubio, cerca de la comisura de los labios. Esto confundió un poco al rubio, tenían días comportándose como pareja, pero, ¿realmente lo eran?. Eso lo sabría pronto.

Espero ya tengas mi regalo para mañana – bromeo de pronto la castaña.

Será el mejor regalo que jamás te hayan dado –

Oh, ¿enserio? – Kari puso esos ojos de no poder aguantar la intriga, esa mirada le fascinaba al rubio, quien sonrío - ¿Qué es?

No te lo diré –

Anda – insistió Kari, pero ante la postura del rubio supo que no le sacaría información – Dame tan siquiera una pista.

Si me dices que me regalaras tu, yo también –

Esto dejo en jaque a Kari, se volvió acomodar en el pecho del rubio. Takeru frunció el ceño, ¿le habría molestado su treta?.

Mañana lo descubrirás – Kari levanto poco su cabeza y le saco la lengua. El rubio sintió un alivio al verla bien.

Asi se quedaron toda la noche, juntos. Durmieron no tan tarde, pues la noche siguiente seria para ellos.

(-)

Apenas el sol salio y la pareja ya se estaban alistando para disfrutar el día de la Noche buena. Ese día pasearían todo lo que pudieran hasta algo pasada la tarde y regresarían para preparar su cena para festejar la fecha. Takeru y Kari recorrían uno el "Gran Canal" en un _vaporetto, _transporte colectivo, Kari al ser fanática de tomar fotos, con su cámara digital, no dejaba de capturar los momentos que pasaban. Takeru al principio se apenaba al momento que le tomaba Kari fotos, pues notaba que varias personas les miraban, incluso escucho a una pareja de ancianos decir "Recuerdas cuando éramos jóvenes y enamorados, "Aun estamos enamorados, _amore_", los ancianos se sonrieron y se tomaron de la mano, esto hizo que en el corazón del rubio se envolviera en un sentimiento calido.

La pareja se bajo en la dársena de la "Plaza de San Marcos". Esta plaza estaba repleta de personas, pues es uno de los lugares mas concurridos de Venecia. El lugar está delimitada por edificios famosos: al fondo, la fachada de la basílica de San Marcos, el Campanile de ladrillo, (desde allí señalaban la llegada de los barcos y los incendios de la ciudad. Hay que subir para ver la vista de Venecia), el Palacio Ducal, la Torre del Reloj. Delimitando la gran plaza están los dos edificios llamados Procuradurías Viejas y Procuradurías Nuevas, cuyas fachadas son una continua arcada. Una nueva sesión de fotos se hizo con la cámara digital de la castaña. Luego pasaron a visitar la "Basílica de San Marcos", "La biblioteca de San Marcos", se buscaron un tiempo para ir al teatro "La Fenice", el cual fascino como todo lo demás a la pareja.

La tarde llego y conforme al plan, el rubio y la castaña, regresaron a su hotel. Al tener una habitación de lujo había una pequeña cocina, en la cual la pareja se puso a preparar los alimentos que degustarían en el anochecer. Mientras preparaban todo, los juegos no se hicieron esperar. El rubio en todo el día no había parado de reír, y disfrutar del día. Kari por igual disfrutaba aquella festividad.

Ya habían acabado de cocinar, Takeru limpiaba lo que habían ensuciado en tan ro Kari cuidaba lo que tenían en el horno. El rubio no pudo dejar de apreciar a la castaña, toda concentrada en su labro, verla le producía felicidad. Con el ambiente calido y muy navideño que envolvía la habitación terminaron por convencer al rubio de lo que debía hacer.

Kari conecto su _iphone_ en unas bocinas y puso música para la ocasión. La noche a había llegado, y la pareja comenzaba a celebrar la "_B__uon_ _natale_". Avanzado mas el tiempo llego el momento del cena. Ya los alimentos estaban listos en la mesa, Takeru sirvió vino en las copas y le paso una a Kari.

"_Natale con i tuoi, Pasqua con chi vuoi"- _pronuncio Kari levantando su copa, Takeru choco a suya con la de la castaña.

_Buon natale –_

Takeru sintió que era el momento. Tomo algo de valor, esto si era extraño en el rubio, siempre había sido un casanova consiguiendo a las mujeres que quisiera, pero, esta ocasión era diferente. Al final tomo valor.

Kari –

La castaña termino de dar un sorbo al vino. Al escuchar su nombre presto atención al rubio, lo notaba extraño y algo nervioso.

¿Qué somos? –

Esto confundió a la castaña, pero, parecía entender lo que esa pregunta significaba. Un nervio erizo los bellos de su piel, conocía la respuesta pero no quería errar, por lo que fingió no entender.

¿A que te refieres? –

A que somos en realidad – Takeru se recriminaba no poder decir lo que en realidad quería. Miro un momento a la castaña, esta le miraba con esos grandes ojos marrones. Eran tan hermosos. En eso la conversación de los ancianos en el _vaporetto_ sonó en la mente del rubio. Ver aquella pareja de ancianos le llego al rubio, el quería un amor así, no quería quedarse solo. Un nuevo recuerdo se le vino a la mente, el anciano del aeropuerto, ese con el que hablo antes de llegar a Italia. Todo esto hizo que el valor regreso a el. Kari seguía seria mirándolo – A lo que me refiero es, ¿quieres ser mi novia?.

Kari quedo impactada, y su rostro lo demostraba. Sus ojos quedaron muy abiertos, sus labios algo separados, estaba estática. Takeru sintió un mal sentimiento recorrerle, ¿acaso había mal entendido todo?, ¿ella solo le quería como amigo?. La castaña seguía seria, ya sin el impacto de la propuesta, su expresión era de debate. El rubio cambiaria el tema, esta situación le incomodaba a mas, pero, antes de que pudiera hablar Kari sonrío.

¡Si! – contesto casi en un grito lleno de emoción – Me encantaría ser tu novia.

Estas palabras hicieron que el alma del rubio volviera a el. No entendió el porque de una enorme felicidad recorrer su cuerpo. Ambos se levantaron de su asiento y se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Se separaron un poco y sus rostros quedaron a centímetros, la ansiedad por tocar los labios del otro no se hizo esperar y con un tierno y dulce beso la pareja se dejo cautivar. El rubio sintió algo que jamás había experimentado, todo a su alrededor desapareció, solo existían el y su novia, sentía que flotaban y que estaban en un mundo donde nadie jamás los separaría. Kari por su parte sentía lo mismo que el rubio sumado con un hormigueo en su abdomen.

Vaya que no mentías – Hablo Kari después de su primero beso con el rubio. Takeru no entendió y levanto una ceja, la castaña soltó una risita y paso a explicarse – Me refiero a que me dijiste que me daría el mejor regalo que jamás me hayan dado, y así lo has hecho.

Takeru río al recordar. Abrazo mas a su novia y la junto mas a el, no quería separarse de ella. Si que estaba enamorado.

La verdad esto fue de imprevisto – confeso el rubio – tu verdadero regalo es otro

Kari sonrío y pidió ver su regalo. Takeru fue a una pequeña maleta que tenía en un sofá y saco una pequeña cajita rosa con un lindo moño de un rosa mas ligero. Se lo dio a su novia esperando fuera de su agrado. Con sumo cuidado la joven quito la envoltura y el moño, abrió la cajita blanca y vio un hermoso dije. Esta tenia la forma de un brillo ó resplandor de luz, era de oro con detalles en diamante rosa, estaba muy hermoso, seguro que le había costado una fortuna al rubio.

Es el símbolo de la vida y la luz – explico el rubio, Kari le miro agradecía y muy feliz – es una muestra de lo que eres para mi, llenaste mi existencia de vida y luz.

¡Que hermoso! – Kari abrazo a su novio, estaba tan feliz que unas lagrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos, aquellas palabras sonaron tan sinceras. Al separarse la castaña le dio un beso lleno de ternura a su novio – También te tengo algo.

Kari fue a la habitación y regreso al poco tiempo. La castaña se notaba nerviosa e indecisa, Takeru lo noto.

¿Sucede algo? –

Es que mi regalo no se compara con el tuyo –

Takeru sonrío y le motivo a darle su obsequio. Argumento que lo que fuera que le regalara seria lo mejor que el pudiera recibir. Kari acepto y le entrego una caja envuelta en papel que tenia varios tipos de verdes, el moño era de un verde que no se hallaba en la envoltura. El rubio como anteriormente hizo la castaña, con cuidado despojos la caja de la envoltura, la abrió y vio una linda bufanda de color verde con bordes en amarillo, en un extremo tenia grabado un símbolo en forma de un sol o un resplandor irradiando un rayo de luz.

Esperanza – hablo Kari al ver que Takeru veía el símbolo – es el símbolo de la esperanza, y eso es lo que eres tu para mi. La esperanza de que este mundo puede ser mejor.

Las palabras que Kari le dedico al rubio, hizo que a este se le encogiera el corazón. Era increíble que ella pensara así de el. Esperaba que pensara así cuando le confesara todo. Por el momento disfrutaría de la noche.

Si que estamos destinados – Takeru tomo en su brazos de nuevo a la castaña, esta también le rodeo con sus brazos. Ambos se sonreían – Mira que regalarnos cosas con símbolos que representan lo que sentimos de nosotros, si que es de pareja.

Tontito – Kari sonrío ante el comentario de su novio.

La pareja se dio un nuevo beso y al escuchar que el _iphone_ tocaba una canción lenta con ritmo navideño, se pusieron a bailar. Así pasaron la noche buena, como pareja y eso era mucho mejor a lo planeado.

(-)

En la mañana de la navidad, la pareja se fue a desayunar en algún lugar de Venecia. Era su primer mañana como novios y eso los tenia my contentos. Estaban en un restaurante que se ubicaba cerca de un canal, habían mesas afuera del local y era donde la pareja estaba ahora. Ya habían ordenado y solo esperaban a que les trajeran su pedido.

La mejor navidad – soltó el comentario Takeru.

Y vendrán mas – sonrío Kari al momento que sonaba su celular. Lo tomo y vio la pantalla, su semblante cambio – Es Giovanna.

¿Giovanna?, ¿que no se fue a Londres con su familia? –

Kari miro al rubio unos segundos, su celular no dejaba de sonar. Takeru miro como su novia estaba debatiendo en su interior si contestar o no.

Si lo se, pero, talvez compro una tarjeta para hablar a larga distancia –

Entonces será mejor que contestes –

Con una sonrisa y un esta bien, la castaña se levanto y camino hasta encontrar un lugar donde el ruido la dejase escuchar. Ese lugar era doblando una esquina, por lo que el rubio ya no la vio. El sonido de murmullos, cucharas siendo dejadas en platos, el pasar de lanchas, era el ambiente de aquella mañana en aquel local. El mesero llego a la mesa del rubio y entrego dos tasas de café y unos panes. Informo que pronto traería lo demás. Cuando el mesero se alejo unas manos taparon la vista del rubio, y lo siguiente que escucho lo dejo helado.

Te dije que te encontraría –

Esa voz era inconfundible para Takeru, tantos años de escuchar aquella persona se le había grabado su tono y tipo de voz en su memoria. Era tiempo de enfrentar la situacion en persona, era tiempo de dejar claro que abandonaría su antigua vida.


	9. Crib

_**Nuevo capitulo de Hackers, vaya que ahora si he actualizado más seguido en este fic hahaha. Bueno sobre el capitulo de hoy las cosas se pondrán mas interesante, nuestro protagonista tomara una decisión y ya veremos que consecuencias tendrá estas en su vida, y mejor ya no les cuento mas hahaha, mejor léanlo y descubran la historia por ustedes mismos. No lo olviden, pongan atención que hay muchas pistas en los capítulos.**_

**_IVYMON: _Ya sabrás hoy que sucede con Takeru y quien es la persona misteriosa que lleva siguiendo al joven desde el primer capitulo haha.**

**_anaiza18: _El pasado de Takeru ya esta sobre el, y ahora que por fin tiene una relacion estable, que apenas empieza haha. Ya veremos que le ocurrirá.**

**_isabel-takari: _Que gusto que te agradara el detalle de los emblemas haha, estuve a punto de eliminar esa idea, pero al fina la deje haha. Sobre la persona misteriosa hoy sabras de quien se trata. Será de impacto xD hahaha.**

**_JapiFic: _Bueno logre hacer que te emocionaras aunque sea un poco hahaha. Con tu opinión del capitulo que es mas que bien recibida te diré, puede que tengas razón sobre que la prosa se viera rápido, creo que no la supe llevar porque no lo hice con la intención de que fuera así para llegar al final, mas bien la use para narrar un suceso muy largo y lo quise sintetizar, y talvez no la lleve bien como dije anteriormente. Con las descripciones pues te digo que tampoco he tenido la fortuna de ir a Venecia, pero, me puse a investigar y además me guíe de películas italianas que se desarrollan en aquel lugar (si cuentan la películas si son las correctas n.n). Bueno lo que importa es que te agrado el capitulo, espero este si lograra cuidar mas los detalles y que la disfrutes. Saludos n.n**

**_AguusDempsey: _Que bueno que te ha gustado el capitulo y la cantidad de romance que tiene haha. Y con respecto al final pues ya veremos hoy la continuaron haha, haber que pasa con el rubio.**

**_n.-tiny: _Te doy la bienvenida a mi fic, es un gusto ver que te ha encantado mi historia, y para que no sufras mas aquí esta un nuevo capitulo hehehe. Disfruta la lectura n.n haha.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 9: Crib

Te dije que te encontraría –

Takeru se quito bruscamente las manos que le tapaban su vista. Se mantendría firme en su decisión en dejar su antigua vida, y si con ello había represalias el estaría dispuesto a tomarlas, pero siempre buscando que no se metan con su nueva vida.

Vaya, que bonito recibes a tu amiga de toda la vida – la suave y delicada voz de una mujer sonó tras el, por su acento se podía saber que era francesa. Pronto vio como una hermosa joven de tez blanca, ojos de color miel, delgada con buena figura y tenia una cabellera larga de un castaño claro, la joven se sentó donde anteriormente estuvo Kari. La joven parecía ser mayor que el rubio. – Me dejaste muy preocupada en nuestra ultima llamada, ¿sabes?.

Mi decisión es irrevocable, Mimi –

La joven solo sonrío, se acomodo en la silla y se cruzo de piernas. Takeru noto que iba vestida muy bien y a la moda, característico de ella. Pero ese día la ropa, aun siendo de invierno, resaltaba la figura de la joven por lo que se robaba miradas.

Espero se lo hayas dejado claro al jefe –

Oh si que se lo comente – Mimi no dejaba de sonreír – no le pareció bien que te quieras salir.

Pero el dijo que éramos libres de dejar esto cuando quisiéramos –

A eso voy mi lindo Takeru – Mimi se acerco a la mesa y recargo sus brazos cruzados en ella – No le parece bien, pero dijo que estaba dispuesto hablar con nosotros mas personalmente.

Takeru frunció el seño, ¿a que se refería mas personalmente?, ¿acaso se dejaría ver?. Y es que tanto Mimi como Takeru no conocían a u jefe, siempre que había un trabajo se les comunicaba por medio de un mail, y si era algo grande mantenían un video Chat por medio de una tercer persona. Claro que todo esto con sus debidas protecciones para nunca ser descubiertos ni localizados.

Dice que cumplirá, pero, te tiene una propuesta –

¿Para eso has venido hasta aquí?, ¿a decirme algo que pudo ser por teléfono? –

Vengo porque quiere hablar con nosotros para mañana – Mimi tenia su mirada fija en el rubio – a mas tardar pasado mañana. En caso de no contactarnos con el dice que nos buscara y no será nada bueno.

Takeru analizaba la situación, entendió el porque de que Mimi lo fuera a buscarlo. Recordó que Kari regresaría en cualquier momento por lo que no tenia tiempo de seguir pensando.

Luego hablamos, mi novia vendrá pronto –

Mimi abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, esa noticia jamás se la hubiese esperado. El rubio le dedicaba una mirada seria y mortal, entendió que lo dicho era cierto. Esto molesto a la castaña.

Si ya vi a tu nueva conquista –

No es una conquista –

Mimi soltó una carcajada, varios de los comensales les voltearon a ver. El rubio no quería seguir llamando la atención por lo que pidió a Mimi que callara y bajara la voz.

No me digas que el galán Takeru se ha enamorado –

Es mejor que te largues –

Bien, bien, no es necesario tanta agresividad – Mimi entrecerró sus ojos y con seriedad prosiguió – no pienso compartirte, Takeru.

Siempre lo has hecho –

No, antes sabia que tenias "amiguitas", pero, ahora que se que una chica te ha enamorado no permitiré que avancen –

Mimi se levanto de su asiento y con un semblante seductor se inclino apoyándose en la mesa. Takeru no se inmuto en nada, no permitiría que la castaña tomara las riendas de la situación.

Si de alguien terminaras enamorado será de mi -

No digas sandeces –

Esto ultimo lo ignoro la castaña y se fue caminando, perdiéndose entre la multitud del lugar. Takeru se recargo con sus codos en la mesa, y con sus manos se tapo la cara. Todo se estaba saliendo de su control. Al poco tiempo de que Mimi partiera, regreso Kari y tomo asiento en su lugar. Miro preocupada al rubio, este o se había dado cuenta de que su novia había regresado.

¿Pasa algo malo, amor? –

Takeru separo su rostro de sus manos y miro a Kari mirarle confundida. En su interior regreso un conflicto que hace un par de días había olvidado. Decirle la verdad a su amada. Con la aparición de Mimi dudo en si contarle todo a Kari, y, ¿si era cierto lo que le había dicho?, talvez hablando con el jefe podría llegar al acuerdo de hacer un ultimo trabajo y así poder liberarse de todo para seguir con su nueva vida.

¿Takeru? –

¿Qué? – el rubio estaba tan ensimismo que no se percato que Kari le tenia llamando desde hace un par de minutos. – Lo siento es que recordé un pendiente del trabajo y me tiene preocupado.

Kari sonrío y le tomo de la mano a su amado. Le dijo que no se preocupara, que de seguro le estaba dando mas importancia de lo que era, pues si fuera algo vital Giorgio ya se hubiese encargado de hacérselo saber. Takeru dio la razón, el mesero lego con el desayuno que habían ordenado y así la pareja pasó su mañana. Kari feliz por estar compartiendo un lindo viaje con su novio, y Takeru con su lucha interna.

(-)

El día termino. Kari tomaba un baño, en tanto Takeru estaba sentado en la cama de la habitación, mirando el celular sus pensamientos rondaban en un solo número. Miro al baño, vio cerrada la puerta, tras esta se escuchaba el agua de la regadera y música que Kari puso. Si iba hablar con Mimi tendría que ser en ese momento, para no dar sospechas. Pero, ¿En realidad deseaba hablar con ella?. Todo el dia estuvo pensando en eso, y en todo lo que implicaba. La moneda estaba en el aire, y al parecer ya sabia de que lado cayó. Prendió la pantalla del celular, con su dedo deslizo el que desbloquearía la portada de la pantalla y puso el modo de marcar. Estaba claro que se arriesgaría hablar con el jefe, vería que tenía que decirle y buscar una solución que ya no implicara volver a su pasado. Marco un número muy largo, no necesito guiarse de alguna agenda, ya lo tenía muy bien grabado en su memoria. El timbre sonó tres veces hasta que la voz de Mimi sonó del otro lado del auricular.

Sabia que hablarías –

Takeru soltó un suspiro. El idioma en que se comunicarían seria en su natal idioma, el francés. El rubio tomo un poco de aire y se dispuso hablar.

Bien dile que hablaremos con el – no hubo respuesta por varios minutos, solo escucho que tecleaban. Takeru escucho que la música en el baño ya no sonaba, era tiempo de alejarse un poco por si las dudas de que Kari pudiera escucharlo hablar. Se fue al sofá de la sala. Al acomodarse en el sillón la voz de Mimi sonó de nuevo.

Ya lo he hecho –

Que efectiva eres –

Mimi se halagó diciendo que era obvio lo dicho por el rubio. Le explico que el jefe les citaba en la ciudad de Roma al día siguiente. "Que conveniente" pensó el rubio al pensar que era el día que regresaban aquella ciudad. Le dio la dirección del lugar donde los vería y la hora mas otros detalles.

Bien, entonces nos veremos allí – dicho esto el rubio colgó sin más. Estaba hecho, al día siguiente iría y hablaría con el jefe y dejaría claro que ese seria el ultimo trabajo que haría.

Kari salio del baño a los pocos minutos. Takeru volteo a verla, pero, fue por puro reflejo ya que estaba envuelto en sus pensamientos, como llevo haciendo todo el día.

Si que has estado muy ausente este día –

Takeru reacciono por la voz de la castaña. Se levanto del sofá y camino hacia ella, le rodeo con sus brazos su cintura y la acerco a el. Le planto un beso.

Lo siento, te prometo que pronto ya no me veras así – Kari le acaricio sus mejillas y lo volvió a traer hacia ella para comenzar un nuevo beso. – Me da ganas de quitarte la bata – comento el rubio entre beso y beso.

Aun no es momento – Kari rió y siguieron con el beso.

Al terminar con el besuqueo, Kari pasó a cambiarse y Takeru ya estaba listo para salir, pues en su última noche en Venecia la disfrutarían al máximo.

(-)

El regreso a Roma fue de lo mas normal y hasta cierto punto tranquilo. Era un domingo el que regresaron por lo que no hubo trabajo, y eso era bueno para el rubio. Kari le invito a pasar el día con ella, pero, el rubio se tuvo que negar aun queriendo de todo corazón quedarse, se disculpo diciendo que tenia que ir con un amigo al cual le prometió ayudarlo a acomodar cosas en su casa por la mudanza. Kari se puso triste pero entendió que su novio fuera buen amigo, se despidieron con un par de besos y al final Takeru se fue en un taxi a su hotel. Tomo su celular y marco a Joe, le dio una breve explicación de lo acontecido en Venecia y de que se preparara. Joe no dio ninguna opinión, solo acato el llamado y dijo que estaría preparado para lo que fuese que pasara, eso si solo antes de colgar soltó un comentario: "Decide bien".

Takeru entendió a lo que Joe se refería. Volvió a marcar y esta vez fue a Mimi, cuando la joven contesto, el rubio ya estaba bajando del Taxi el cual ya había pagado por el servicio. Fue con el del Ballet parking y solicito su automóvil.

¿Ya estas allá? –

Voy llegando, ¿Tu? –

En quince llego –

Takeru esta vez se despidió y colgó. El del ballet parking llego con su Porsche Boxster. Dio la propina al joven, subió a su carro de lujo y arranco. En el camino el rubio iba con una incertidumbre de lo que ocurriría aquella tarde, pensó en todo lo que había hecho esos cinco años, y el objetivo que estaba apunto de abandonar. Su corazón se encogió. Veinte minutos después el rubio llego a una zona a las afueras de la ciudad, era un barrio de casa viejas y casi todas deshabitadas. Casa mas adelante vio un auto compacto y en el vio a Mimi.

Pensé que quince minutos –

No te quejes, sabes como es manejar en esta ciudad –

Bien –

El rubio y la castaña caminaron hasta una de las casas, esta tenia las luces apagadas, lucia peor que las demás, tocaron la puerta con una clave y a los poco segundo se abrió con un fuerte crujido. Un sujeto les dio el paso, les indico que en el segundo piso les esperaban y con esto salio de la casa.

Siempre tan cordial el jefe – comento con sarcasmo Mimi.

Subieron las escaleras y guiados por la luz de la que parecía provenir de una laptop, entraron a la habitación y efectivamente una laptop estaba sobre una mesa de madera. En su pantalla había un mensaje sobre el escritorio que decía "Llamada entrante". Frente a la mesa que contenía la laptop, se ubicaban dos sillas de plástico.

Además de cordial, no tiene con las mejores condiciones de trabajo – ahora era el rubio que hablaba con sarcasmo. Mimi soltó una risa.

Ambos tomaron asiento en la silla, Mimi movió el cursor hasta dar en aceptar la llamada. La pantalla paso a ser negra, la imagen que mostró dejaba ver un cuarto obscuro con una luz muy tenue que solo dejaba ver la silueta de alguien. Supusieron que se trataba de su jefe. "Si que era mas personal este trato con el jefe" pensaron los jóvenes. Esa era la primera vez que le veían tan siquiera la silueta, a menos que no fuera el y fuese otro de sus trabajadores.

Es bueno verlos amigos – la voz del jefe claramente era distorsionada por algún aparato – Y mas a ti Takeru.

Bueno no tenia opción –

La silueta del jefe mostró que el asentía. Era algo tétrico verlo así aquel sujeto, y más con aquella voz que se puso. El jefe se acomodó en lo que parecía un sofá y se cruzo de piernas.

Lamento obligarte haber venido, pero, si no te amenazaba no vendrías –

Bien te escucho – Takeru se acomodo en su lugar y espero a que el jefe hablase. – Que es lo que me tienes que proponer.

Nada, como dije todo lo hice para hacerte venir –

Takeru levanto una ceja intrigado, volteo a ver a Mimi, ella no sabia nada incluso estaba igual de intrigada que el.

¿Podrías explicarte? –

Cumpliré con lo que les dije – Takeru y Mimi entendieron enseguida – Pero para eso les pediré un último trabajo, es algo muy importante y vital.

Takeru dudo en si aceptar aquel trabajo, entre mas importante y vital fuese, era mas peligroso. Mimi por su parte solo esperaba a que el rubio decidiera.

Y si no queremos –

Como cumpliré con dejarlos ir, también puedo cumplir mi amenaza –

Pensé que dijiste que solo fue para traernos –

En parte –

Takeru odiaba esas jugarretas, pero, el tamben las hacia. Mimi no decia nada, solo estaba en silencio escuchando la conversación que mantenia el rubio y la silueta en la pantalla.

¿Prometes dejarnos ir después de este trabajo? –

Soy hombre de palabra, y lo saben –

Un silencio siguió de esto. El rubio se cruzo de brazos y pensaba sobre lo que tenia enfrente. Su libertad. Pero aquella libertad implicaba dejar muchas otras cosas que lo retenían.

Aceptamos – Mimi contesto por el rubio. Takeru le miro confundido, Mimi le miro con unos ojos que hace mucho no le dedicaba, comprensión.

Excelente – la silueta pareció satisfecho de la respuesta – yo me comunico en estos días para darles la información del trabajo.

Mimi y Takeru asintieron. Un último trabajo era lo que separaba a los amigos de un mundo del que hace tiempo se alejaron. Pero a la vez un sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento les domino.

Este será el último trabajo de "_Crib_" – dicho esto el jefe la transmisión termino.

_¡Crib!. _Este seria su último trabajo. Takeru y Mimi al escuchar el nombre los sentimientos que tenían en su interior se intensificaron. Cuanta historia contenía esa palabra.


	10. Persecución Parte 1

_**He regresado mis queridos lectores¡, después de un largo espera les traigo por fin el capitulo 10, el cual creo me ha quedado emocionante, pero, solo ustedes lo juzgaran. Antes que nada quiero informarles que ya también actualice mi otro fic "EDLyE Crónicas: Arenas", espero que pasen a leerla n.n haha. Bueno dejando el comercial de lado, les informo que con este capitulo 10 ya estamos llegando a la recta final de esta historio por lo que espero estar a la altura en estos capítulos que restan y dejarles un gran y sorpresivo final. Para lo que han prestado atención y buscado las pistas que dejo, pronto verán si lo que sospechaban era cierto ó si simplemente se alejaron de lo que será este final, asi que vayan uniendo las pistas para ver si alguien logra ver lo que se nos viene hahaha.**_

**_Takari121: _Si Mimi apareció, y el ultimo trabajo de ese para ya veremos que les depara hahaha, espero te guste el capitulo.**

**_IVYMON: _Vaya que la revelación del compañero de Takeru, ósea Mimi, si que les impacto hehe y yo que creí ser obvio xD. Bueno este capitulo esta interesante y sobre el jefe ya se responderá esa pregunta ;)**

**_anaiza18: _Que bueno que te encanto el capitulo pasado, y creo que este te gustara mucho mas por el contendió que tiene n.n, así que te dejo leer haha.**

**_isabel-takari: _Si, si y si es Mimi hahaha, es bueno que te impactara la revelación de que era ella la compañera de Takeru hahaha. Sobres tus preguntas varias de ellas se contestaran en este capitulo y ya dije bastante haha.**

**_JapiFic: _Me da gusto que la aparición de Mimi les sorprendiera a todos haha, y si que la situación se esta poniendo interesante. Espero que al leer de nuevo los capítulos halles puntos importantes hehe, los cuales están hay estoy seguro n.n, por lo mismo de summary de "¿Estas poniendo atención?" hahaha. Me da gusto que pases buenos momentos leyendo mi historia y espero seguir lográndolo, y mas que nada gracias por apoyarme y dejar tu opinión.**

**_AguusDempsey: _No sufras mas que aquí esta el nuevo capitulo¡ hahaha, y por lo que leí en tu review, el cual agradezco, este capitulo superara al anterior hehehe bueno eso quiero creer.**

**_William di Angelo: _Muchas preguntas que tienen respuesta y tal vez mas rápido de lo esperado haha. Gracias por el review.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 10: Persecución Parte 1.

No todos los días el Hacker uno de los más buscado por la INTERPOL, FBI, SIA, y de más organizaciones mundiales tendría la oportunidad de jubilarse de su trabajo. Takeru ansiaba que ese momento llegase, y seria algo muy bueno. Nunca haber sido descubierto y menos atrapado era que no muchos podían presumir, de hecho, nadie podía jactarse haber hecho tal cosa. Mimi se estaba quedando con el rubio, por lo que Joe se sorprendió al ver a la castaña en la suite cuando entro. La joven saludo afectuosamente al pelizul, este se veía feliz de volver a verla.

Es una grata sorpresa volver a verte, Mimi –

Igualmente aunque es una pena que siempre nos veamos en estas circunstancias – Mimi abrazo a Joe, el correspondió. – Y cuéntame, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

Nada importante – Joe se encogió de hombros, el peliazul parecía estar interesado en otra cosa – y díganme, ¿si aceptaron el trabajo?

No había de otra – contesto desde el baño Takeru, su voz sonaba seca y fría. Mimi cerro los ojos y suspiro, ella comprendía la lucha interna que el rubio tenia, una que nunca imagino tuviera por una mujer. – Y te necesitaremos Joe, ya sabes por si las dudas.

El joven medico miro a Mimi unos momentos y pronto comento que el siempre estaría para ayudarlos en todo. La castaña le sonrío, pero fue de una manera como comprensiva, y algo de piedad, pues sabia que Joe había entrado a su mundo de forma inesperada, se involucro indirectamente y ya no tuvo oportunidad de salirse, tuvo que seguir. Joe se quedo un rato mas platicando con sus compañeros, quienes le explicaron sobre su encuentro con el jefe, y el trato que tuvieron con el. Joe solo escucho, entendió en parte la posición de Takeru, y la de Mimi la comprendía perfectamente. Pasada las diez de la noche el joven medico se retiro de la habitación del rubio, el día siguiente seria importante y quería descansar.

Takeru acompaño a Joe hasta la salida del hotel. Al regresar a su suite vio a Mimi con su pijama, la que consistía solo en un camisón rosa que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos. El rubio no le dio importancia y se dejo caer en su cama, se tapo el rostro con las dos manos y se la tallo varias veces. El rubio tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, tanto estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que no sintió que se le subían encima, reacciono hasta que sintió que unas delicadas y suaves manos le acariciaban el pecho. Mimi estaba sobre el rubio, le acariciaba el pecho y se disponía a ir más abajo, pero la manos del rubio le detuvo.

No te hagas que no quieres – Mimi le miraba picadamente, se mordía sensualmente el labio inferior. – Siempre lo has gozado, no creo que ahora hayas cambiado de opinión.

Mimi se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del cuello del rubio, el cual comenzó a besar. Takeru tomo de los hombros a Mimi y la separo de golpe, la joven le miro pasmada. La mirada de seducción quedo suplantada por uno de enojo, incluso con toques de rabia.

No me salgas con la estupidez de que te enamoraste de aquella – soltó con desprecio Mimi, Takeru solo tumbo a un lado a la joven y se quedo sentado en la cama. Mimi se incorporo y espero una respuesta.

No es ninguna estupidez – Takeru volteo a mirar a su amiga, la única que le podría decir así, le miro con ternura y mas que nada con lamento. Mimi abrió los ojos al verlo así. – Me he enamorado, Mimi.

La castaña al ver al rubio y escucharlo sintió como en su pecho donde iba el corazón ya no se sentía su latir. Nunca creyó ver al rubio enamorado, el era ten distante, serio, un mujeriego, era alguien solitario todo lo contrario a su vida pasada. Mimi sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Siempre he estado a tu lado – la voz de la joven se comenzaba a quebrar. – te he seguido desde el principio, no dude ni un momento en seguirte – las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, un sentimiento de soledad domino su corazón. – y tu mejor que nadie sabes porque lo he hecho, mas que por el objetivo.

Takeru sentía su corazón encogerse, no podía evitar sentir que se había aprovechado de su mejor amiga. Debía admitir que conocía los sentimientos de la castaña, aunque en un principio no lo supiera y creyera que su impulso era otro, al final se dio cuenta de la verdad. Tampoco podía negar que al saber la verdad llego a tener cierto interés, pero con el tiempo supo que era un error. El sentimiento era más de hermandad. Rodeó a la castaña en un abrazo, fuerte y firme, Mimi no pudo más y rompió en llanto.

Debiste haber enamorado de mi –

Takeru no podía con ese sentimiento de culpabilidad. El abrazo era una manera de tratar de aferrarse a lo que posiblemente se iría de su vida. El nunca lloraba, el nunca sentía lastima por alguien, pero, aquella noche algo en el se quebró.

Te amo y lo sabes – la voz flaqueo y las lagrimas tomaron fuerza. – pero de forma mas familiar.

Estas palabras ocasionaron que Mimi soltara un gran sollozo, las lágrimas no paraban. En el fondo siempre lo supo, ellos eran familia, toda una vida juntos no podía terminar de otra manera. Takeru sintió como Mimi se aferraba a el, incluso sintió sus uñas encajarse en su espalda.

Aquella noche no pudieron dormir, solo llegaron ha dormitar. Mimi se quedo con la cama, Takeru con el suelo. En ocasiones el rubio por miedo a perderla preguntaba si seguía allí, Mimi no tardaba en contestar "Aquí estoy". Sin poder aguantar mas la lejanía del otro, Mimi invito a Takeru acostarse a su lado. El rubio acepto. Esa noche fue de recuerdos, dulces y tiernas memorias resurgieron. La plática hizo amena la noche de insomnio.

(-)

Para las tres de la tarde Mimi estaba en una cafetería, leía un libro muy grueso, en la portada se podía leer el titulo de la obra, "Ángeles y Demonios". Siempre le había gustado las novelas de misterio y acción. Tomaba un capuchino, y a su lado en un platito de porcelana había un pan dulce. No tenia mas que unos diez minutos de haber llegado aquel lugar, varias miradas se gano al llegar y sentarse sola, no era ninguna sorpresa que varios hombres le voltearan ver. Uno de los que le miraban, sentado al otro extremo del local, se animo a levantarse e ir en su dirección. Mimi parecía sumida en su lectura, pero no perdía de vista todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Al llegar el sujeto, la joven no le presto atención solo siguió con su lectura.

Solo me he atrevido a leer un libro –

Supongo que no eres alguien interesante - contesto Mimi volteando a ver interesada al sujeto quien le sonreía. – Has de ser uno mas que prefiere alguna programación barata.

Solo si es en el canal trece –

Mimi dio una media sonrisa, e invito a sentarse al sujeto quien dejo su portafolio en la silla de a lado. El sujeto platico un rato con la joven, hablaron de temas como el clima y el libro que leía la castaña. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando el sujeto se despidió y se retiro del lugar. Mimi se quedo otros diez minutos en la cafetería leyendo, en ese tiempo termino su bebida y pido otra, sumándole un café negro. A los cinco minutos que le llevaron su pedido un rubio entro a local, busco con la mirada y al verla se sentó junto a ella.

Vaya que estas épocas navideñas hay mucho movimiento – Mimi sonrío ante el comentario de Takeru. – Vaya me has pedido café, gracias.

No se que harías sin mi – ambos se sonrieron.

¿Otra vez leyendo ese libro? –

Es nuestro favorito, ¿recuerdas? –

Takeru sonrío y asintió. A la media hora la pareja pago por lo consumido y se dispusieron a retirarse. Mimi puso un apartador en la página que se había quedado, mientras Takeru se levantaba de su lugar y cargaba con un portafolio. Ambos salieron del local y se subieron al automóvil del rubio. Takeru le paso a la castaña el portafolio, arranco el automóvil y en un semáforo pido a Mimi que abriera el portafolio. La joven lo hizo rápido, saco varios sobres, abrió el primero que venia y leyó los papeles. Eran las instrucciones, además de unas llaves. Las leyó en alto para que Takeru escuchase, básicamente describía a quien seria el golpe, era un hombre de cuarenta años, trabajaba en el gobierno y era corrupto, era de Budapest, y venia mas información de el. Indicaban que le quitarían todo su dinero de sus cuentas bancarias, por lo que el primer objetivo era localizar todas las que pudiera tener, hasta las que tenia ocultas. Tenia que ser esa misma noche, pues al día siguiente recibiría una fuerte cantidad y esa seria el segundo golpe. Esto dejaba claro que el trabajo se dividiría en dos partes, y ya se estaban tardando en hacer el primer punto. Al final daban una dirección y explicaba que las llaves eran para abrir la puerta de la casa donde harían el trabajo. Un segundo sobre fue abierto por Mimi, este contenía las cuentas conocidas del mandatario, sus correos electrónicos, fotos de el, la URL de la pagina donde el gobierno guardaba información de los mandatarios y también venia una USB en el cual venían algunos datos extraídos de la laptop del mandatario. Esto fue gracias a los trabajadores del jefe, quienes consiguieron tan valiosa información, y que agilizaría todo para Takeru y Mimi. Al final había un tercer sobre, pequeño y que parecía no contar con nada. Al abrirlo Mimi saco dos cheques, ambos firmados y con todo lo necesario para ser cambiado en un banco de Roma, lo único que faltaba era la cantidad. Esta era la forma de pago y liquidación del jefe, con respecto a la cantidad seria dada después del trabajo, mientras el cheque no valía nada.

Espero sea una cantidad generosa – comentó mimi viendo los cheques en blanco – me refiero a mas de lo que nos da siempre.

Lo que importa es salir ya de esto –

Mimi asintió, guardo todo en sus sobres y los metió en el maletín. No tardaron en llegar a una casa, ubicada a las afueras de Roma. Bajaron del auto y se dispusieron a ir a la entrada. Al estar frente a la puerta Mimi abrió los seguros con las llaves, empujo la puerta y esta quedo de par en par, se introdujo en la casa seguida de Takeru quien llevaba un par de mochilas. Fueron a la sala donde había una mesa y dos sillones individuales. Takeru dejo las mochilas en un sillón, abrió el cierre de una y saco una laptop y un disco duro externo, varios cables y una tableta. Todo esto se lo pasó a Mimi, la segunda mochila tenía lo mismo. Conectaron todo y prendieron las laptop y las tabletas.

Bien es tiempo de que Crib entre en acción – Takeru conecto el disco duro en su laptop y descargo varias cosas, una de ellas era un programa, al descarga este la pantalla de la maquina de Takeru se puso negra y solo un logotipo que parecía un ratón con alas en vez de orejas se dibujaba en el centro, este decía bienvenido al programa Crib. Takeru dio _"enter"_ y muchos números y letras aparecieron, junto con un cuadro que pedía introdujera una contraseña. - ¿Lista? – pregunto volteando con Mimi, quien en su pantalla el programa Crib estaba en su portada, solo que en el de ella no venia el logotipo de Takeru, este era mas con una planta muy graciosa.

Lista – la joven dio _"enter"_ y apareció lo mismo que a Takeru.

Entonces ha trabajar –

(-)

El olor a café invadía toda la habitación del cuarto de hotel. Izzy estaba frente a varias computadoras, junto a el estaba una mujer morena de cabellera negra y el agente Ken. Todos estaban algo impacientes, solo miraban las pantallas de las maquinas, estaban como esperando a que estas hicieran algo extraordinario. Cuando de pronto todas comenzaron a pitar. Ken, quien estaba sentado en una silla al otro lado de la habitación se levanto de golpe, Izzy se irguió en su asiento al sentir un escalofrío, la mujer a su lado sonrío ansiosa.

¿Qué ha sucedido, Izzy? – pregunto un exaltado Ken.

Han entrado señor, están comenzando a hurgar – esta ultima palabra la usaba como termino de que alguien estaba dentro de una pagina protegida. – Y se mueven muy rápido.

Excelente – Ken sonrío sombríamente. – Entonces que el juego empiece.


	11. Persecución Parte 2

_**En recompensa por haber tardado en publicar anteriormente les traigo un nuevo capitulo antes de lo que esperaban, ¿verdad? haha. Bueno hemos llegado al clímax de esta historia y espero que este capitulo les guste tanto como a mi me ha gustado. No quiero adelantar nada pero si les puedo decir que tendrá acción y nerviosismo, por favor si no creen aguantar mucha emoción eviten el leer el capitulo hahaha. Es show, si esta emocionante pero todo con medida creo yo n.n, en fin ya no le hecho tantas porras al capitulo y mejor dejo que ustedes den su opinión. Una cosa mas antes de pasar alo siguiente, el capitulo que sigue lo tendré para este fin de semana ó hasta el lunes que viene.**_

**_IVYMON: _Bueno el como les va a ir en su trabajo hoy lo sabrás, talvez puedas suponer lo que ocurrirá, pero también puede que no sea lo que pensabas n.n, en fin mejor dejo que leas para ver que tal te pareció.**

**_anaiza18: _La verdadera sobre que era Crib se revelo, y si es un programa y no una persona haha creo que logre mantener el secreto en eso.**

**_isabel-takari: _Que rápido paso la lastima por Mimi hahaha, pero es entendible pues este fic no se trata de la pareja TxM. Sobre la ultima frase del capitulo pasado me da gusto que cumpliera su objetivo y te emocionara haha. Bueno te dejo que ya leas haha.**

**_JapiFic: _Si se nos viene el final, pero don't worry que aun quedan algunos capítulos hehehe. Supongo que estoy manteniendo bien el suspenso para que no puedan imaginar el final hehehe, si es cierto esto voy por buen camino. Me da gusto que pasaras un buen rato volviendo a leer los capítulos pasados aunque no llegaras alguna conclusión satisfactoria hehehe. Talvez al leer el capitulo final puedan ver las pistas que he dejado, aunque muchas eran para este momento hehe, rayos ya dije demás otra vez xD, bueno mejor te dejo leer antes de que diga mas hahaha.**

**_AguusDempsey: _La mejor parte del capitulo pasado no se comparara con el de este hahaha, muy bien ya dije demasiado. Me da un gran gusto de que se te pasara rápido el capitulo, eso quiere decir que si te atrapa la historia hehe , aunque admitamos que no son largos los capítulos hehe. Y si ya se esta acabando esta historia, pero no temas que cuando doy aviso de que estamos en recta final es porque quedan unos cinco capítulos desde que doy el aviso n.n, en este caso talvez un par mas quien sabe hahaha.**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 11: Persecución Parte 2

"Tlac, tlac", era el sonido en sinfonía que resonaba en toda la habitación. Los dedos se movían con destreza entre las teclas del ordenador. En la pantalla muchos números, letras, ventanas se podían ver, incluso había en una de las pantallas un mapa de Europa. Ken nunca había visto a Izzy como aquella noche. Sudaba en frío, temblaba y se mostraba frustrado, incluso hizo aun lado a su compañera Angelina que se suponía estaba para ayudarle. Tecleaba y tecleaba, y su vista jamás estaba perdida en los monitores. El mapa cambio a un sector mas reducido del continente, los números y letras que aparecían en otra pantalla aumentaban de cantidad y se movían a mayor velocidad. Ken por un momento sintió que ha Izzy le podía dar un ataque de algo en cualquier momento. Ya tenía veinte minutos de aquella forma hasta que todo en las pantallas se congeló. Izzy se cubrió el rostro y dejo caer pesado sus codos sobre la mesa.

¿Qué ocurrió, Izzy? – Ken se acerco al joven colocando una mano en su espalda.- ¿Los hallaste?

Me fue imposible – Izzy descubrió su rostro con los ojos bien abiertos, no parpadeaba, parecía asombrado.- Por increíble que pareciera no logre hallar su ubicación exacta, esto es lo mas próximo que pude estar.

Ken observo la pantalla vio un pedazo del mapa de Europa, en ella se encontraban parte de Francia, parte de Alemania, Italia, Austria, Eslovenia y Bosnia. Era mucho terreno por abarcar como para hacer una búsqueda. Ken no pudo reprochar nada, Izzy nunca le fallaba y el presencio como sufrió para llegar hasta aquella zona.

Son muy buenos – Izzy dio vuelta a su silla y recargo sus brazos en sus piernas, sentía que le habían derrotado.- Son mas que buenos, son excelentes en lo que hacen.

¿Te han detectado? –

No, si lo hubiesen hecho no habría llegado tan lejos –

Ken se cruzo de brazos y se tomo la barbilla con su mano izquierda. Pensaba mientras miraba las pantallas, en específico analizaba los países que tenia en el mapa en la pantalla de su costado derecho.

Mañana tendremos otra oportunidad – Ken tomo el hombro de Izzy, quería levantarle el animo – Se que lograras hallarlos.

Pero hoy era la noche – Izzy miro serio a Ken. – Era hoy localizarlos y mañana viajar a donde estarían para atraparlos.

El plan continua – dicho esto Ken salio de la habitación dejando ver que no estaban en ningún cuarto de hotel, increíblemente estaban en un aeropuerto, pues al salir del cuarto llego al cuarto de cámaras donde se podía ver en las pantallas la gente en las salas esperando su vuelo.

(-)

Takeru y Mimi estaban rendidos en sus sillones, aunque no fue el trabajo más difícil si fue agotador. Habían logrado su primer parte del plan y esto les satisfacía, aunque sabían que había un problema latente que ponía en riesgo todo.

Te diste cuenta, ¿verdad? – Mimi miro desde su sillón al rubio que tenia los ojos cerrados.- Nos estaban localizando.

Si, pero con nuestro programa nunca nos hallarían –

Estuvieron cerca –

Takeru abrió los ojos, Mimi tenia razón quien fuese que os estaba buscando estuvo cerca de romper su seguro. El rubio se incorporo y se quedo mirando su laptop, admitía que aquel otro Hacker era bueno, pero, también sabia que su programa era superior por lo que nunca los hubiera encontrado.

Estamos muy cerca de ser libres –

Mimi entendió que el rubio no dejaría aquel trabajo, el seguiría hasta las ultimas consecuencias. Takeru se levanto y fue a la cocina donde había una cafetera. La castaña se acomodo en su sillón, claro que ella quería dejar el trabajo ya que era muy arriesgado de que les pudieran hallar, mas sin embargo nunca dejaría solo al rubio y si el seguía y aseguraba que nunca los hallarían, ella seguiría.

La noche paso tranquila, Takeru al despertar salio por el desayuno. Seguían en aquella casa, pero esa misma mañana después del desayuno se trasladarían a otra todo por seguridad. Mimi se quedo tranquila en el sillón viendo videos desde su tableta, en un video estaban ella, Takeru y otro rubio mayor, ella les grababa mientras los rubios hacían Skateboard. La castaña reía ante todas las idioteces que decían y hacían. Si que aquellos días eran asombrosos, siguió viendo el video hasta que alguien toco, pero el toque fue en clave para identificarse, con esto supo que se trataba de Joe. Se levanto, dejo su tableta en el sillón y fue abrir. Joe apareció tras la puerta con una sonrisa, en sus manos llevaba una charola con tres vasos y una bolsa de papel levantada para que la viera la castaña.

Traje pan y café – comento Joe mientras pasaba a la sala.- Y, ¿Takeru?

Fue por el almuerzo – Mimi soltó una risita.- Pero te agradezco el gesto.

Bueno por mientras podemos degustar esto –

Mimi invito a Joe a sentarse, el medico le paso un vaso y un pan. Cada quien estaba acurrucado en su sillón frente a una chimenea eléctrica que les regodeaba de calor. El café y el pan le supieron a gloria a la castaña, Joe miraba todo el desorden cibernético que tenían.

¿Cómo les fue ayer? –

Normal – Mimi dio un sorbo a su bebida, no parecía convencida de que su trabajo fuese normal y esto Joe lo supo enseguida.

¿Ha pasado algo malo? – Joe inquirió con sus ojos mientras Mimi debatía si contarle lo ocurrido anoche a su amigo. Al final cedió y platico sobre el peligro de que alguien les estaba rastreando, Joe solo negó con su cabeza y apretó los puños al percatarse de la decisión de Takeru.- No te expongas, si el quiere arriesgarse allá el, pero tu no lo sigas.

Nada de lo que me digas hará que deje solo a Takeru en esto – Mimi le dedico una dura mirada a Joe, este solo dejos escapar un bufido.- Se que te preocupas por nosotros, pero, no lo abandonare.

Joe siguió persuadiendo a Mimi de que no continuara en aquel trabajo, la castaña solo se limitaba a escuchar. La conversación, mejor dicho el sermón de Joe, fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta de la casa abrirse. Takeru entro a la sala y saludo alegre a Joe, el peliazul muy apenas y contesto, la mirada que tenia era de molestia y eso al rubio le preocupo.

¿Sucede algo, Joe? –

El trabajo esta en peligro y aun así quieres exponer a Mimi por tu libertad – escupió aquellas palabras como veneno en su interior el medico, se levanto del sillón y se quedo esperando la respuesta del rubio.

Le contaste – Takeru miro reprochando a Mimi, mas no estaba molesto.- Mira Joe, no es solo mi libertad es también la de Mimi ambos esperamos este momento.

No te mientas, es el momento que tu querías – Joe mantenía una voz de molestia que le raspaba desde la garganta.- Además, desde un principio tu la arrastraste a este estilo de vida, y ahora por tu capricho en una mujer la expones.

Takeru trataba de mantener la paciencia ante el comportamiento de su compañero. Quería entender la posición del pelizul, pero, el rubio en esos días no tenia mucha paciencia ante el estrés que vivía.

Habla con tu jefe, dile que el trabajo esta en peligro – sentencio Joe mirando tanto al rubio como a Mimi, luego vio que ambos negaron con la cabeza.- Por los cielos, ¿están dispuestos a ser descubiertos?, si pasa ya no tendrán la libertad que quieres.

No es eso Joe – Mimi perdía su mirada en la chimenea.- Hablamos con el jefe y nos dijo que este era nuestra única oportunidad, al parecer el trabajo es mas importante de lo que nos han dicho.

La molestia de Joe se transformo en enojo, ver la situación que envolvía a sus compañero le irritaba. Takeru tomo el hombro de Joe y le aseguro que no los descubrirían, el medico solo se quedo mirando el suelo por unos cuantos segundos.

Haz entonces el trabajo tu solo, no expongas a Mimi – la insistencia de Joe por salvar a Mimi hizo que las sospechas del rubio se aclararan.- Si todo sale bien puedes mentirle al jefe de que ambos hicieron el trabajo.

Ya te dije que yo no lo abandonare, además me necesita – Mimi se levanto de golpe del sillón mirando molesta al peliazul por seguir de terco.- Este es un trabajo de dos, Takeru estaría mas expuesto sin mi.

Esas palabras eran las mismas con las que el rubio contestaría, pero su amiga se adelanto y en parte fue bueno ya que si lo hubiese dicho el entonces no se sabría como reaccionaria Joe. El medico negó con la cabeza y camino en dirección a la entrada de la casa, pero antes de retirarse se volvió a los amigos.

Esto esta mal –

¿Nos abandonaras? – Mimi estaba preocupada por como se retiraba su amigo.

Ahora mas que nunca estoy de su parte – dicho esto el medico fue ala entrada y se retiro de aquella casa. Takeru ante aquella discusión sintió un remordimiento, miro a Mimi quien le dedicaba una sonrisa nerviosa y una mirada de ternura, esto le afligió mas el corazón. Era un maldito por arrastrar a todos sus cercanos en sus problemas.

(-)

Izzy charlaba con Angelina, le pedía por quinceava vez disculpas por su manera en que la trato la noche anterior al trabajo. La mujer de cabello obscuro le parecía divertido ver apenado a Izzy, claro que no estaba molesta ya que entendía la vitalidad de aquella misión. Por otra parte Ken regresaba de una conferencia con la prensa, llego a una habitación cómoda esta si parecía de hotel, y es que si era uno. Los agentes se habían movido de su base en Inglaterra, ahora se encontraban en Milán. Ken creyó conveniente ir a una ciudad céntrica de los países en donde podrían estar los miembros de _Crib, _y Milán estaba justo donde quería y si corría con buena suerte, al ser aquella ciudad una importante podría ser que allí estuvieran aquellos bastardos hackers. No solo tomo aquella medida, también tomo otras acciones que ajustarían el plan que cambio al no lograr su objetivo la noche pasada. Para no perder tiempo de el mismo capturar a los hackers, aunque el anhelaba ser el primero en hacerlo, mando varia de su gente a las ciudades mas importantes de los países que estaban en el mapa de ubicación que Izzy formo. Para su fortuna y la ayuda de la unión Europea se le facilito en la mayoría de los países tener jurisdicción de arresto al agente Ken, solo podría tuvo que hacer unas llamadas a los gobiernos de Bosnia y Eslovenia, países que aun no tenia un arreglo.

Izzy tengo que hablar contigo – Ken paso a un lado del pelirrojo y le pidió que pasaran a su habitación. Izzy enseguida le siguió. Estando en la habitación Ken le ofreció una trago, el pelirrojo le acepto el ofrecimiento.- Te necesito al cien en la noche, y quiero que esta vez puedas hacer equipo con Angelina – El agente noto como Izzy estaba avergonzado por su falla, y es que nunca le había pasado lo de la noche anterior.- Eres de los mejores y nunca necesitas de ayuda por que tu solo puedes, pero, siento que los hackers que buscamos trabajan en equipo. Necesito que tu hagas lo mismo, a veces es mejor trabajar en equipo que solo – Izzy solo asentía ante las palabras de su jefe y amigo, el debía lograr trabajar en equipo aunque en su vida lo hubiera hecho.- Confía en tu compañera.

Lo haré –

(-)

Las ocho de la noche estaba por llegar, era la hora marcada del ataque. Takeru y Mimi ya preparaban todo. Esta vez Joe les ayudo acomodar todo, pues estaban en otra casa ubicada al otro extremo de la ciudad, e igual a los límites de Roma. Joe conectada un generador de energía en la cocina. Takeru y Mimi conectaban sus instrumentos de trabajo. Al tener todo listo Joe se retiro sin decir nada, no quería que ese trabajo se llevara acabo. Mimi dejo escapar un suspiro, se sentía mal por Joe.

¿Crees que nos abandone? –

No –

Eso espero – Mimi temía que le necesitaran y no estuviera para ayudarlos. – Bien ya casi es la hora, es tiempo de cargar los programas.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron. Teniendo ya todo listo, Mimi aprovecho el tiempo para dar forma a su plan. Solo faltaban cinco minutos para el trabajo, y los nervios de los amigos llegaron. Era extraño tener aquella sensación pues hace tiempo que ya no los habían tenido al hacer un trabajo, pero ahora sentían que se jugaba más. Al dar la hora se pusieron en acción. Sus dedos volaban entre los teclados de las laptop, introducían e introducían códigos y contraseñas, eran muy ágiles en lo que hacían. Se podía ver el porque eran de los mejores, en caso de que se les negarla entrada algún archivo en dos o tres intentos ya lograban romper el candado y todo en discreción y sin dejar rastro en las paginas de que las estaban violando. A los cinco minutos de que comenzaron en la tableta de Mimi sonó un pitido, la joven paso rápido su mirada a la pantalla que tenia a lado y sonrío.

Hay están – Takeru dio una media sonrisa sin quitarle la mirada a la pantalla. - ¿A que parte del mundo quieres que los mande?

¿Que tal todo Sudamérica? – Mimi soltó una gran carcajada.

Me encanta la idea –

(-)

En el lugar de trabajo de los agentes Izzy y Angelina hacían su mayor esfuerzo por ubicarlos, el mapa de Europa completo estaba en un pantalla. Claro que al iniciar una nueva persecución tendrían que partir desde el inicio. El trabajo que hacían Izzy y Angelina era ejemplar, se movían como uno y estaban avanzando muy bien, hasta que algo paso. Las pantallas se comenzaron a poner extrañas, el que tenia el mapa de Europa se amplio y mostró parte de África y Asia. Luego el mapa se comenzó a mover hasta llega a toda Sudamérica.

¿Que demonios ocurre, Izzy? –

No lo se - el pelirrojo y Angelina luchaban contra lo que ocurría.- No indica que su ubicación esta en algún país de America del sur.

¿Cómo demonios se han ido tan lejos en tan poco tiempo? – Ken parecía comenzar a enojarse.- Eso es imposible.

No han bloqueado señor – Izzy miro a Ken cerrar los ojos.- Se percataron de nuestra presencia y ahora se burlan de nosotros –Izzy golpeo el teclado, no podía creer que le vencieran tan fácilmente.

No hay que rendirnos – Angelina era la única que mostraba positivismo.- Derribemos la barrera que nos han puesto.

Izzy y Ken miraron a una Angelina inspirada, y esto se les transmitió. El pelirrojo asintió y comenzó a teclear de nuevo, debían de superar aquel reto por mas complicado que este estuviera siendo.

(-)

Takeru y Mimi ahora con la protección que tenían se sentían más tranquilos y trabajaban con mayor rapidez. Todo iba conforme al plan y estaban a punto de lograr su cometido, la cuenta de su objetivo estaba activa y vieron que estaban haciendo un depósito cuando hubo un apagón en la casa. Takeru y Mimi sintieron sus corazones latir a mil, eso no era para nada bueno. Los servidores que usaban cayeron, sus laptop y tabletas seguían en funcionamiento ya que tenían sus pilas con carga completa. El apagón no fue mas que por un par de minutos, Takeru vio que todo estaba en orden, le pregunto a Mimi que si con ella todo en orden, la castaña examinaba todo para cerciorarse.

(-)

Izzy y Angelina luchaban por romper la barrera que les impedía localizar a los hackers, seguían su arduo trabajo y estaban apunto de rendirse cuando su suerte cambio.

Pero que demo… - Izzy vio su pantalla y sonrío, tecleo algo muy rápido y como por arte de magia en la pantalla del mapa se traslado a Roma y fue creciendo la imagen hasta que una dirección apareció en un cuadro informativo.- Señor, los hallamos.

Excelente – Ken salto de su silla y tomo un celular.- ¿Dónde se hallan?

Están en Roma, Italia – luego le pasó la dirección de donde provenía la transmisión de datos y la URL.- He puesto un parche para que tarden en hallar nuestra intromisión no tendremos mucho tiempo deben ser rápido que no creo que esto lo pasen por alto.

Ken enseguida hablo por teléfono y dio la orden. La emoción y excitación de la situación provocaron que el agente soltara una carcajada, enseguida ordeno que todo se empacara y se preparan para partir. No quería esperar mas en poder tener frene a el a esos Hackers que por años había estado persiguiendo, sentía que estaba por llegar a su final todo.

(-)

Mimi tecleaba y tecleaba y en unos cinco minutos descubrió el parche. Cerro los ojos y miro a Takeru. El rubio entendió todo, enseguida le ordeno que apagara todo y empacara, debían huir de aquel lugar enseguida pues de seguro no tardaban en ir por ellos. No tardaron mucho en tener todo listo, solo dejarían el generador y otras cosas sin importancia que tenían en la cocina. Cuando se acercaban a la puerta escucharon unas sirenas a lo lejos, pero estas se callaron a los pocos segundos.

Ya están aquí – Takeru miro a Mimi y la culpabilidad le domino.- Hay que ir con Joe, esta en a dos cuadras.

¿Y si no sigue allí? –

El estará –

Bien – Ambos se fueron a la salida trasera de la casa. Al salir fueron con cautela entre las calles, la castaña observo que Takeru sacaba sus llaves, un miedo le recorrió el cuerpo. - ¿Qué planeas?

Los distraeré –

¡No! – Mimi se aferro del brazo a Takeru.- No dejare que te arriesgues.

Ya te arriesgue a ti demasiado, no pienso dejar que te atrapen –

Juntos hasta el final, ¿recuerdas? –

Takeru tomo el rostro de Mimi y le sonrío. La joven pudo leer en su mirada que eso no se cumpliría, al ver que Takeru pasaba su mirada tras ella la joven volteo, allí estaba Joe.

Sácala de aquí –

¡No!, ¡Takeru1 – Grito la castaña toda desesperada cuando Joe la arrastraba hasta el carro. Ante el grito Takeru corrió en dirección contraria y quería llegar hasta su auto, el cual estaba en la calle de enfrente de la casa, la cual ya estaba siendo cateada.

Fuera de la casa había cuatro automóviles negros de lujo. Solo había unos cuatro sujetos de traje afuera cuidando la casa, Takeru vio su automóvil que estaba enfrente y esperaría a que hubiera un momento para huir. Cuando uno de los de traje que se hallaba dentro de la casa salio llamo a los de afuera supo que era la oportunidad. Corrió hasta su auto haciendo el menor ruido posible, ya tenia las llaves en mano y con un botón abrió los seguros de la puerta, se introdujo en el vehiculo y encendió el motor y arranco enseguida. Los agentes que estaban en la casa vieron esto y supieron que se les escapaban. Los agentes enseguida fueron a sus vehículos y emprendieron la persecución.

Takeru manejaba con mucha destreza entre las pequeñas carreteras de la ciudad, y esquivaba los automóviles que tenia enfrente, incluso se pasaba los semáforos, debía alejar a los agentes de la dirección que tomarían Mimi y Joe, además en el proceso lograr evadir y perder a sus perseguidores. El rubio vio en el retrovisor como dos automóviles, que luego se hicieron tres, le perseguían de cerca. Las sirenas resonaban en todo el trayecto. La gente que caminaba tranquila por las calles al ver pasar los automóviles se preocupaban, era algo inusual en aquella ciudad. Takeru aumento la velocidad, era un peligro andar a esas velocidades en aquella ciudad. No podía perder a sus seguidores, y tuvo que optar por hacer que chocaran. Comenzó hacer _zig_, _zag_ para sacar de rumbo a los autos cercanos. En una se le metió a un camión que al frenar quedo en diagonal, con esto provoco que dos de sus perseguidores chocaran, uno con en camión y otro con un poste al querer evitar el impacto, pero, aun le quedaban dos. Con mucha dificultad el rubio dio vuelta en una esquina, no se percato que aquella calle le llevaría al coliseo. Al ver la gran estructura antigua supo que habría mucha gente allí, y así era. La gente asustada se quedaba en las banquetas. Takeru volvió aumentar la velocidad, la calle estaba en curvar, pues rodeaba el coliseo. Takeru vio por el retrovisor y vio como comenzaba a dejar atrás a sus captores, pero esta distracción no le permitió darse cuenta que frente a el estaba un automóvil que salía de otra calle y salía por su carril, al darse cuenta freno y trato de evitar el impacto, pero, con la velocidad que llevaba el rubio perdió el control de su automóvil haciendo que este comenzara a dar vueltas hasta que un árbol le detuvo. El carro quedo volcado, el claxon sonó fuerte irrumpiendo el sonido de los murmullos de las personas cercanas, una pequeña capa de humo salía del automóvil, y nadie emergía de el.


	12. Frente a Frente

_**Hoy que es un hermoso día en mi ciudad ha hecho que les tenga el capitulo listo para publicarlo hoy n.n, además de que me ha hecho avanzar un par de capítulos. Al ya estar en recta final este fic se convierte en mi prioridad y verán publicaciones mas seguidas del fic hehe. La historia tomara rumbos no esperados e impactantes que espero les agrade, espero lograr dar a esta recta final una gran emoción y dramatismo.**_

**_IVYMON: _Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, espero este sea igual de emocionante que el anterior.**

**_anaiza18: _Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y podrás leer que le ha pasado al rubio y a la castaña.**

**_isabel-takari: _Nadie ha dicho que Mimi se ha salvado ;) muajaja. Y sobre Takeru pues veremos que le ha ocurrido o que le va a ocurrir.**

**_JapiFic: _Es un placer saber que el capitulo anterior te haya agradado n.n, y mas al saber que logre emocionarte. Ya pronto Kari volverá hacer su aparición y veremos como y de que manera afectara la relación entre el rubio y la castaña.**

**_AguusDempsey: _Pues ya veremos que ha ocurrido con Takeru ante el accidente que tuvo. No te haré sufrir mas y aquí ya te traigo el nuevo capitulo que de seguro te hará desear el siguiente hahaha.**

**_William di Angelo: _Bueno aclarando lo de Crib, no es una organización en si, es mas bien un programa que a la vez la usan como insignia para la organización. Y si usa hackers y son muy conspirativos, eso pronto lo veremos. **

_**Sin más por decir. **_

**_Bonne lecture_.**

Capitulo 12: Frente a Frente

El sonido constante de una maquina llegaba hasta la percepción auditiva de un joven postrado en una cama. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, lo primero que diviso fue un techo blanco de plafón y tubos largos que emitían luces blancas. Lo primero que pensó es que estaba en el cielo, que había muerto y ahora tendría que ajustar cuentas con el ser supremo. Al ver a su alrededor pudo ver que se hallaba en un cuarto de hospital, luego de que se fue recuperando y haciendo memoria, el joven de la cama se trato de levantar, la maquina a su lado comenzó hacer un ruido mas estruendoso y agudo, de la puerta del cuarto una enfermera apareció. La joven enfermera le impidió que se levantara y le calmo, pronto de la misma puerta por donde anteriormente la enfermera entro, surgieron tres sujetos con gabardinas. Las miradas de aquellos era de regocijo, le clavaban su mirada como si estuvieran viendo un animal exótico. Takeru paso su vista por los tres individuos y abrió los ojos al ver al del en medio.

Me reconoces, ¿cierto, Takeru? –

El rubio recordó enseguida su persecución y el accidente. Entonces eso era, sus captores eran nada mas ni nada menos que la gente del famoso agente ingles, Ken.

(-)

Mimi caminaba de un lado a otro ansiosa, se mordía las uñas de la mano y nada de lo que le decía Joe le dejaba tranquila. La castaña se encontraba en la casa del peliazul, era el mejor refugio que podía tener, pues con la posible captura de Takeru, ya que no habían sabido de el desde la noche anterior, su suite ya no era un lugar al que pudiera ir a quedarse, no sin ser atrapada ella también.

No lo entiendo – la joven de cabello castaño repasaba lo del noche anterior, el trabajo iba viento en popa, nada debió de haber salido mal.- Siempre cubrimos todo los aspectos del trabajo para que no haya fallas.

Ya te dije, el generador les fallo – Joe tomo de los hombros a Mimi y la deposito en un confortable sillón individual.- Por lo queme platicaste, el generador debió de haber tenido alguna falla.

Esto no le convencía a la castaña, había algo turbio en lo ocurrido. Joe se sentó en el reposo del sillón, acariciaba a la castaña con mucha ternura y delicadeza. Esto le agrado a la joven, pero no dejo que siguiera analizando los sucesos. Ella misma había visto el generador, era nuevo y Takeru se percato que fuera optimo. Entonces la pregunta seguía allí, ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?.

¿No has pensado que su jefe los ha traicionado? –

Esto hizo que Mimi sintiera un escalofrío, eso era más que factible. Su jefe no parecía muy convencido ni feliz de que Takeru y ella dejaran el negocio. Pero una traición, eso nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, no del jefe que siempre les cubrió las espaldas, aunque eso era cuando trabajaban para el. Tenia que quitarse la duda de encima, tenía que buscar a su jefe y ella siempre sabia como contactarlo.

(-)

La cama de Takeru fue acomodada del respaldo para que quedara en inclinación y mantener al rubio sentado. Frente a el se encontraba Ken y sus dos compañeros sentados mirándolo, en silencio y calma. Se notaban fascinados de por fin tener frente a frente al uno de los más famosos hackers, _Crib_. El que demostraba mas alegría y satisfacción era Ken, al que Takeru conocía por las noticias y en donde supo que andaba tras el. Luego miro al pelirrojo, al cual no recordaba el nombre esto pero no le importo, solo recordaba que lo veía a lado de Ken siempre. El pelirrojo a diferencia de los otros dos su mirada era mas de admiración, no supo deducir el porque.

Creo que vas alardear mi captura –

Ken no respondió, solo siguió allí mirándoles con una sonrisa. Takeru siendo firme nunca le dejo de ver con esos ojos azules, su mirada era penetrante y retadora.

Siempre me imagine ha alguien de mayor edad – hablo después de unos minutos Ken.- Pero me ha sorprendido lo joven que eres.

¿Te sorprende a ti que eres mas joven que yo? – Takeru al saber que Ken iba tras el, un día se puso a investigar sobre todo de aquel agente y supo que era un prodigio, era el mejor resolviendo casos en todo Londres a la corta edad de dieciséis años. Pronto fue reconocido a nivel mundial como uno de los mejores agentes. También investigo al pelirrojo, y supo que era parte del equipo de Ken como investigador cibernético, por lo que supo que su labor era mas hacia hallar a los Hackers, que en esos años habían tomado mucha fuerza. Al igual que Ken, era un chico prodigio aunque de mayor edad.- Ya no pierdas tiempo conmigo, ve con la prensa, alardea mi captura y ya mandaba a la cárcel donde seguro anhelas verme.

Aunque es mi mayor deseo verte tras las rejas, tendrá que esperar.- Takeru supuso que porque se encontraba en mal estado y necesitaría estar unos días en el hospital.- Primero nos contaras todo y luego, si, te mandare a tras las rejas donde te pudrirás.

(-)

Joe tuvo que salir por una emergencia medica que tenia un paciente de el. La casa se quedo toda para la castaña, y esto lo aprovecho. Conecto todo sus instrumentos, y se la jugo. Entre desde su laptop al Internet y en un buscador hallo la pagina que necesitaba. Era un foro de discusión de caricaturas japonesas. Dio clic al hallar el tema que necesitaba y en el comento. Sus palabras fueron sencillas, solo critico al personaje principal de la caricatura y en su firma puso letras al azar, ó eso parecía ser. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que alguien mas comento, vio la firma que este usaba y vio que también tenía letras al azar, lo que nadie sospechaba es que eran códigos para identificarse. Mimi rápido anoto lo que había después de la firma, y salio de la ventana de Internet y con la protección de los servidores entro a un chat especial que tenia. No tenia ningún contacto, por lo que fue a donde podía registrar uno y puso lo que anoto. Apenas lo agrego y un punto azul apareció, el sonido de una llamada sonó, contesto.

¿Qué ha sucedido, Mimi? – La voz de preocupación del jefe le confundio a la castaña. La sombra de la silueta del jefe estaba en la pantalla de Mimi, se notaba como movía impaciente una pierna.- No he sabia de ustedes después del trabajo y me entere que el trabajo se llevo acabo.

¡No finjas, nos has traicionado! – grito Mimi dejando salir su frustración. Ante esto espero que el jefe se molestar, pero fue todo lo contrario. Su pierna dejo de moverse y un ambiente de confusión domino la silueta del jefe.

¿De que me estas hablando? –

Mimi pudo notar que la voz firme y modificada del jefe se torno ansiosa. Algo no cuadraba y parecía ser cierto que el jefe no sabia de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

¿Qué ha sucedido?, ¿Y Takeru? –

No lo se – Mimi dejo escapar una lagrima, la sombra del jefe se quedo quieta, la castaña pudo notar como se tensiona el jefe y apretaba las manos.- Nos descubrieron y mandaron por nosotros, no nos dieron mucho tiempo para huir.- Mimi callo uno segundo y mas lagrimas siguieron una a la otra.- Takeru se sacrifico a distraerlos para que yo pudiera escapar.

¡¿Cómo has permitido que eso pasara?!- el jefe grito eufórico y nervioso. Mimi abrió los ojos de la impresión, pues nunca lo había visto así. ¿Tan importante era aquel trabajo?.- ¡Debiste de haberlo ayudado!, ¡no debiste de haberlo abandonado! – el jefe dio un fuerte golpe al descanso de la asiento en el que estaba. La impresión de Mimi aumento al darse cuenta de la causa de la molestia del jefe. ¿Estaba preocupado por Takeru?. – Debemos encontrarlo, puede que no lo hallan atrapado aun.

Mimi estaba estupefacta ante la revelación de aquella llamada, el darse cuenta de que el jefe no pudo haberlos traicionado y el como se preocupaba por el rubio.

¿Una idea de donde pueda estar? –

No, señor – hablo en voz queda la joven al recuperarse de la impresión.- Indagare, no descansare hasta tenerlo de vuelta.

Eso espero – El jefe miro hacia su derecha y añadió.- Ponte alerta, si averiguo algo antes te aviso por donde siempre.

Enterado –

La llamada termino. Mimi no podía creer todo aquello, era algo sumamente difícil de digerir. Aquella noche no podría dormir de todo lo que tenía en la cabeza para pensar y comenzaría por la búsqueda de Takeru.

(-)

Ken esperaba afuera del cuarto del rubio. La puerta se abrió y salio un hombre alto y corpulento, el agente le miro y el hombre negó con la cabeza. Llevaban todo el día tratando de sacarle información al rubio de quienes mas trabajaban con el y todo lo que le pudieran exprimir, pero, aquel rubio era un hueso difícil de roer y debía admitir que era admirable aquello.

Sigue diciendo que el trabaja solo – el hombre corpulento se sobo la mano que tenia roja.

¿Qué te paso? –

Ese maldito me provoco y cuando lo iba a golpear se quito y di con un tubo – Ken negó con la cabeza y le miro de forma represiva a su compañero.- Lamento mi comportamiento, pero ese sujeto sabe como sacar de quicio.

Aun así nosotros somos agentes y no es permitido un comportamiento así – Ken saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió con el encendedor de Angelina.- Que no se repita.- El sujeto asintió apenado.- Vete a descansar, ya mañana será otro día.

Al retirarse el agente corpulento Ken se quedo pensando en lo misterioso que resultaba aquel rubio, no parecía ser un típico hacker. Todo comenzó en el momento en que quisieron sacarle su nombre y este no les contesto aguantando todo tipo de amenazas, pero, al no tener algo preciado mas que su libertad para amenazarlo, y ver que esto no le importaba, investigaron su identidad con sus huellas dactilares y he ahí el porque del misterio, no había nada, usaron otras técnicas como reconocimiento facial y nada, este hacker fue tan cuidadoso de borrar su existencia del mundo que ahora la única posibilidad de saber quien era solo el se los podía decir. Al poco tiempo Izzy y Angelina regresaban con café y donas. La charla que le siguió a su llegada torno sobre el rubio, les sorprendía lo fiel que era a sus camaradas y como en su mirada transmitía seguridad y reto. Angelina llego a comentar que talvez si trabajase solo, pero, Ken ante su experiencia contra los hackers, los piratas del mundo moderno, sabia que no trabajan solos, por lo menos debía haber otro. Izzy comprendiendo la psicología de los hackers apoyo a Ken, debía haber otro e igual de bueno que el rubio, incluso no sabían quien de los dos podría ser el mas peligroso. Rogaron porque fuera aquel rubio. La noche transcurrió lenta para los agentes que muy apenas durmieron, a las primeras horas de amanecer Izzy y Angelina le sugirieron a Ken que fuese al hotel para que durmiera algo y se duchara, el agente no se negó y les encargo que no le perdieran de vista al rubio.

(-)

Mimi se quedo dormida sobre el teclado a unas cuantas horas de haber comenzado a trabajar, solo se despertó cuando Joe regreso por la mañana del hospital. El medico le pregunto que era lo que hacia, pues le extraño al verla con todo su material encendido, solo tuvo de respuesta que buscaría a Takeru. La castaña pidió prestado el baño a Joe y se ducho, al no tener cambio de ropa se puso la misma que tenia. Al bajar las escaleras le llego un dulce aroma a café, Joe le preparaba una gran taza.

Muchas gracias, Joe – dijo al recibir la taza de su amigo.- ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

Bien – Joe tenia un rostro extraño que la castaña no supo definir en ese momento, pero pronto lo sabría.- Ya no te expongas, el buscarlo pude que sea lo que quieren los agentes esos.

No me importa que me atrapen, buscare a Takeru –

Y luego de que lo encuentres, ¿Qué? –

Iré por el –

No seas ilusa Mimi, no es así de fácil – Joe bajo su cabeza y negó varias veces, se veía preocupado y nervioso.- Lo único que harás es que el esfuerzo de Takeru por protegerte fuese en vano.- Eso Mimi no lo había pensado, pero preferiría estar junto al rubio que sentirse culpable y mal por lo que le pasara al rubio.- Aprovecha este momento, se libre.

No es simple –

¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Joe al ver que la joven iba en dirección a la puerta principal de la casa.

Iré a la zona de trabajo – contesto Mimi, Joe abrió los ojos de la impresión y salio corriendo hacia la joven.- Quítate de mi camino.

No te dejare ir allí – hablo rápido el pelizaul quien se puso entre la castaña y la puerta.- ¿Estas loca?

¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué te pones así? – Mimi miro que Joe tenia cierto temblor en su cuerpo.

¿Qué es lo que acabamos de hablar? – Mimi sabia por donde iba todo eso, pero, tenia que averiguar el porque del fallo del generador.

Joe se le quedo mirando con esos ojos azules opacos. La joven quiso leer sus expresión pero no encontró respuesta a la reaccione de Joe. Algo tenía y eso le inquietaba.

Mira, si vas allá talvez aun halla agentes – empezó a explicar Joe su punto.- Puedes caer en una trampa.

Eso era más que probable, pero, el que no arriesga no gana y Mimi estaba decidida a seguir su camino, aun si tuviera que pasar por encima de Joe, uno de los pocos amigos que tenia. Al ver que la castaña estaba decidida le pidió que se tranquilizara y lo pensara mejor, un día mas le dijo que esperara. Mimi sabia que ese dia podia ser tardio, pero acepto. Lo que hizo que se quedara fue que también tenía que investigar sobre el paradero de su rubio amigo.

Bien, busca a Takeru – Joe tuvo que aceptar para que Mimi se quedara.- Pero no hagas nada estupido si lo localizas, primero avísame, ¿de acuerdo?

Mimi asintió, Joe le sonrío y le tomo de la barbilla. Luego de esto el peliazul confiando en que Mimi no haría nada arrebatado, se fue a su cuarto a dormir que había tenido una noche muy larga.

(-)

Ken por la tarde regreso al hospital, cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y le mostraron el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación del rubio, vio al fondo un grupo de personas, entre ellos estaban Izzy y Angelina. Al acercarse el grupo pudo ver que sus compañeros hablaban con tres sujetos, las edades de estos oscilaba entre los cuarenta y cincuenta años, alguno ya hasta tenían los cabellos canosos. Eran los superiores de Ken.

Señores – Saludo Ken al aproximarse a ellos, los tres hombres de trajes lujosos le saludaron de mano y le felicitaron.- Fue difícil, pero por fin lo tenemos. Les prometo que pronto lo tendremos tras las rejas.

Eso mi estimado agente, ya no es el plan – Las palabras del que parecía ser el mas importante de aquellos tres hombres dejo al agente estupefacto. ¿Qué era lo que sus superiores tenían en mente con el rubio?


	13. Confesiones

_**Vaya que si estoy logrando que la intensidad de la historia aumente, y que mejor ahora que se acerca el final hahaha. Saben estos días he estado inspirado y ya tengo avanzado hasta el penúltimo capitulo y me esta gustando como la historia, espero que llegado el momento igual a ustedes. Una curiosidad sobre este fic que les quiero revelar es que no se pensó para hacerlo con los personajes de digimon, de hecho toda la idea que tuve fue para una historia "original", me refiero a que tendría mis personajes que invente de hay que tengan apellidos diferentes a los que les concierne cada personaje de digimon. Siempre hago un resumen de lo que será la historia y sus personajes, pero, al ver que el titular seria rubio y que su compañera y novia serian castañas se me ocurrió adaptarlo a los de digimon n.n lo cual no fue difícil. Revelado esto pasemos a lo que sigue.**_

_**IVYMON: **_**Si que fue un hermoso día, estuvo nublado casi todo el día con vientos templados muy agradables y no llovió. Me gustan los días nublados porque en mi ciudad la mayoría del tiempo hay sol. Y sobre tus preguntas de la historia, ya pronto serán contestadas hahaha.**

_**anaiza18: **_**Que bien que te gusto el capitulo, y si lo de Takeru no fue tan grave, pero, aun así esta lastimado. **

_**isabel-takari: **_**No comas ansias que aquí este el nuevo capitulo¡, el cual espero te guste tanto que también ya quieras ver el siguiente capitulo. En cuestión de Takeru y su inexistencia, hay una razón y pronto la conoceremos hahaha. Y con respecto a los demás pues ya veremos que sucede.**

_**JapiFic: **_**Wow nunca imagine que lograr hacer que esto se pusiera tan intenso que este apunto de darte un ataque al corazón haha. Me alegra que vayas sacando tu teorías y no temáis que pronto veras si estaban en lo correcto haha. Sobre Mimi, como dices, es obvio que las dudas y desconfianzas se apoderen de ella y es bueno ver que esto le da un buen toque de realismo ala historia que es el plan n.n hehe. No te preocupes que la paranoia no se apoderara de nuestra castaña amiga. Con respecto a Takeru, el tiene su propio código y le será fiel hasta el final. Pero, bueno te dejare mejor ya leer el nuevo capitulo.**

_**William di Angelo: **_**Eso me agrada que vayan haciéndose ideas de lo que esta por venir. Talvez todas tus sospechas estén en lo correcto, pero eso lo descubrirás pronto cuando se revele todo este misterio.**

**_Próximo_**_** capitulo estará el jueves ó viernes, estén al tanto n.n**_

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

Capitulo 13: Confesiones

Lo que le explicaban sus superiores era algo que nunca en todos esos años se vio venir, y no le agradaba aquella gran idea. Aun mas, le molesto que tal decisión no se le hubiese informado, era algo que el debió de haber tenido conocimiento desde el momento en que se pensó. Y al parecer ya tenían tiempo con aquella idea. El superior de Ken, con nombre Thomas Veeren, le revelo que el plan con aquel rubio no era de mandarlo a una prisión, más bien era darle trabajo. Eso irrito a Ken, pues como era posible que en vez de dar un castigo a un criminal el tendría un premio como un trabajo en la organización en la que el trabajaba. Veeren le tranquilizo al ver que refutaba la idea el agente, le explico que claro que pagaría por sus crímenes, y que el trabajo no seria normal, tendría sus cláusulas y demás. Le dijo que era mejor tenerlo de su lado que como enemigo, pues con el de su lado tendrían más posibilidades de atrapar a los hackers del mundo.

No aceptara – sentencio muy seguro Ken.- No traicionara a su gente.

Le daremos un trato que lo dejara libre en poco tiempo – ahora hablo otro de los superiores, su nombre era Andrew Nincovich.- Por muy fiel a sus camarada no creo que sea tan tonto como para desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Ken piénsalo seria una gran adquisición para nuestra organización – el comentario de Izzy sorprendió a Ken, le miro con ojos de no creer que su camarada estuviera de acuerdo en tal locura.- Yo que soy el mejor anti-hacker de la organización fui derrotado por el, no hay que pensarlo mucho.

Que Izzy dijera aquellas palabras tranquilizaron a Ken. Se quedo en silencio mirando a la nada, en su mente se vino aquellos años que anduvo tras el famoso _Crib_, todo lo que paso y lo que tuvo que hacer para llegar aquel día, el que se suponía era mandarlo a la cárcel. Pero, analizo mejor las cosas y no por su egoísmo de verlo pudrirse tras las rejas debía nublar su juicio de lo que resultara mejor.

Ken, ¿Qué dices? – Thomas quería tener el respaldo de su mejor agente, que aunque se negara el plan seguiría, solo que lo quería de su lado para evitar conflictos.

Bien, si es lo mejor para la organización hagámoslo –

(-)

Para el anochecer Mimi armaba un rompecabezas de información, el cual era muy fácil de resolver dado que ella conocía lo sucedido. En la pagina web de un periódico famoso de Roma encontró que había ocurrido un gran accidente vial la misma noche que se llevo acabo su trabajo. El articulo narraba que un conductor ebrio transito a alta velocidad por las calles de la ciudad, la hora del accidente era poco después de que Takeru se separara de la castaña, según algunos testigos huía de unos automóviles negros. La policía local los presentó como policías especiales que rondaban por el lugar cuando lo vieron transitar por donde ellos pasaban. El reportero quiso indagar más sobre los policías especiales, pero solo respondieron que era un nuevo programa policial que estaba en prueba. No dijeron más. Sobre el paradero del conductor ebrio fue que estaba en mal estado, mas no dijeron en que hospital lo mandaron. Mimi sintió que esto encajaba con Takeru, se metió a la página de la policía e indago sobre el paradero del conductor ebrio, pero no encontró nada. Lo ocultaban. Se metió en las páginas de los hospitales de la ciudad, y con un programa puso unas horas cercanas a la hora del accidente, fecha de registro que seria la misma noche del trabajo, y otros datos claves para que este buscara los hospitales que tuvieran esos datos. Pasaron varios minutos cuando la maquina arrojo los datos. Aparecieron tres hospitales, todos cercanos al lugar del accidente y extrañamente en los tres tenían un registro de accidente de autos, ni uno por ebriedad. Sospecho que ocultaban el paradero de Takeru. Seria una labor difícil hallarlo pero lo haría, y si era necesario iría a cada hospital de Roma para encontrarlo.

A la mañana siguiente Mimi al no poder hacer mas con la computadoras, decidió empezar a ir a los hospitales en busca de Takeru, bajo las escaleras y al final estaba Joe con los brazos cruzados mirándola nervioso.

¿En que quedamos, Mimi? –

No haré nada loco –

Se que iras a los hospitales –

Mimi levanto una ceja, de seguro el joven de cabello peliazul le estuvo espiando anoche y se entero de lo que planeaba. Esta actitud le comenzaba a irritar a la castaña, al principio creyó que era tierno por parte de Joe como se preocupada por ella, pero, ahora no sabia que le ocurría. Su comportamiento le comenzaba a preocupar y hasta dar miedo.

No te dejare ir, entiende que Takeru estará rodeado por agentes –

En el hospital no habrá problema – Mimi bajo los últimos tres escalones que le quedaban y quedo frente a Joe.- Mi identidad es aun secreta.

¿Y si ya les revelo tu identidad Takeru? –

El jamás haría eso –

El jefe de ustedes les traiciono, quien quita que Takeru no hiciera lo mismo – Joe estaba sudando en frío, sus manos temblaban. Mimi le miro con temor a que Joe estuviera perdiendo la cordura.- Entiende que podemos hacer nuestras vidas juntos, ser felices.

Esas palabras impactaron a la castaña, Joe ya le miraba perdido. La castaña se alejo del peliazul, este se le acerco. Su respiración incrementaba.

Nunca debiste de confiar en aquellas víboras –

El jefe no nos traiciono – Mimi seguía dando pasos hacia atrás.

¿Cómo puedes tenerle fe ha alguien que no conoces? –

Hable con el la mañana siguiente a la noche que huimos – Joe abrió los ojos y luego frunció el seño. Mimi ya no reconocía aquel joven que consideraba como amigo.- Esta igual de preocupado por Takeru como yo.

Y le crees –

Mimi no dijo nada, solo se quedo parada viendo a Joe sentarse en un sillón. Algo tenía y debía descubrir que era, su actitud tan sospechosa le inquietaba.

¿Qué es lo que me ocultas? –

Joe paso su mirada del suelo a los ojos marrones de Mimi. Junto sus manos y se recargo en ellas, tenia una lucha en su interior y eso era evidente. La castaña insistió con mayor firmeza en su voz, algo le decía que estaba mal con Joe y quería corroborarlo. El medico volvió a decir que ellos podían estar juntos, vivir como pareja. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Mimi con la insistencia de aquella idea de Joe.

¿Por qué prefieres alguien que no te ama? – Joe se tapo su rostro con las manos, excepto la boca y la nariz.- Yo siempre te he amado, Mimi. No me arrepiento de lo que hice.

¿Qué has hecho? – Mimi sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, temía por lo siguiente que Joe pudiera decir.

Yo fui el que ocasiono el apagón del generador – una rabia recorrió el interior de la castaña al escuchar esta confesión.- Lo hice para liberarte del mal que representaba Takeru en tu vida, y lo he logrado.

Nos has traicionado –

Joe destapo enseguida su rostro, miraba a Mimi con pánico. La castaña tenia un semblante lleno de enojo, y todo era enfocado hacia el medico. Joe se levanto y trato de acercarse a Mimi, pero la joven se alejo.

Nunca te traicionaría a ti – Joe no sabia que hacer, esto no era parte de su plan. No debía de estar ocurriendo esto.- Deberías agradecerme que te estoy salvando.

¿Salvando del hombre que salvo la tuya? – Joe bajo su rostro de la vergüenza, era cierto que Takeru años atrás lo había salvado, pero, Mimi le importaba más que cualquier cosa, incluso la lealtad aquel rubio.- No tienes código, no tienes mi perdón.

Esto le llego hasta lo más profundo de su corazón al peliazul. Dio dos pasos atrás y se desplomo en el sillón, su mirada iba a la mesita que usaba de centro de la sala. Mimi camino firme a la salida, pero se detuvo enseguida.

¿Cómo ocasionaste el apagón? – Mimi recordó que nunca oyeron abrir la puerta, ni escuchar algo fuera de lo normal en la casa. Su duda era como se había infiltrado en la casa aquella noche.

Ser amigo de hackers hace que uno aprenda cosas – Joe no dejaba de mirar la mesita.- use un dispositivo que adherí al generador, este hace que los aparatos pierdan su función por el tiempo que uno desee.- Mimi sabia a que se refería, pero, era un artefacto muy costoso y nada fácil de conseguir.- solo lo programe para que les quitara la energía por unos cuantos segundos, sabia que eso era suficiente para que los hallaran.

Pero te asegurarías de salvarme – Joe asintió – Por eso apareciste de repente aquella noche, para llevarme.

Si –

¿Sabias que Takeru se sacrificaría? –

No – Joe se metió las manos en su chaleco – Mi plan era sugerirle que nos dividiéramos, el lo hubiese aceptado.

¡Maldito! –

Mimi se acerco a Joe con determinación y le clavo una cachetada que dejo marcada su mano en la mejilla de Joe. El joven no se quejo ante el dolor que le causo tal acto. La castaña se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a retirarse, pero, algo la detuvo y la giro.

Lo siento, Mimi – Joe le puso en su nariz un pañuelo que saco de su chaleco, pero esta tenia algo que durmió a la joven.- No me dejaste de otra, mi querida Mimi.

(-)

Takeru escuchaba con toda la atención la propuesta que le presentaban los superiores de Ken. El agente sentado a un lado de la puerta, que estaba cerrada para que nadie oyera, miraba a Takeru. Le analizaba cada acción que tuviera al escuchar lo que le decían. Al término de la explicación Takeru se quedo mirando la ventana con las persianas entre abiertas.

Quieres que acepte que me tengan encerrado en una oficina en vez de una celda – Takeru hablo con voz ronca y serena.- No veo la diferencia, seguiré siendo un preso.

No es lo mismo, créame – La voz suave de Thomas hizo que Takeru le volteara a ver.- No sabe lo que es estar en una prisión.

Esta es una gran oferta, acéptala – Izzy con su tono de voz marcaba que anhelaba que aceptara.

Takeru se quedo pensando. Trabajar para ellos sin goce de sueldo, estar dos años dentro de las instalaciones de aquellos agentes, pues después le dejarían salir, claro con escoltas al principio según ellos, y que le den un lugar como para vivir, sonaba una buena idea, pero, eso quería decir traicionar a su amiga. Al menos que.

Solo aceptare con una condición –

Vaya, hasta con condición puede aceptar – soltó un molesto Ken.

Díganos – Thomas ignoro el comentario de su agente.- Veamos que nos quiere pedir.

Diré lo que se, y aceptare su trato solo si también perdonan de todos sus delitos a mi compañera.- Esto era lo primero que revelaba Takeru desde su aprensión.

Los superiores de los agentes hablaron en susurros discutiendo lo que les planteo el rubio. Fueron los cinco minutos mas largos que pudo vivir Takeru, pues una nueva oportunidad de comenzar, ahora tomando el camino correcto, se le presentaba. Al final los tres sujetos que charlaban le miraron.

Aceptamos – ahora hablo el superior de nombre Morgan Ray – su compañera tendrá lo mismo que usted, pero, no queremos ninguna mala jugada de ustedes.

Soy hombre de palabra –

(-)

Pasaron tres días más para que Takeru le dejaran salir del hospital. Siempre tuvo a su lado a un agente para cuidarlo. En los días que estuvo en cama, revelo que el trabajaba para el que conocían como "El Jefe", explico que su labro era hacer lo que les mandara. Esta revelación sorprendió a los agentes que nunca esperaron que Crib fuera solo un empleado. Les explico que no lo conocían empersonar, pero que sabían como contactarlo y que tenía mas trabajos que solo los que ellos hacían. Tanto el como su compañera hacían los trabajos mas importantes y golpes de vital importancia. Respondió preguntas que le hacían, el las respondió sin temor, la ultima pregunta fue sobre su nombre, en esta se tardo en responder, pero respondió. Sabían que su nombre era Takeru Thierry. El nombre de su compañera dijo que hasta que fueran por ella se los revelaría. En su estancia en el hospital también se entero, por Izzy, como fue que lo capturaron. El plan fue astuto, Ken había atrapado a un hacker, este revelo que sabía como contactar a _Crib_. Takeru supuso que era trabajador del jefe, pues los hackers que reclutaba les decía que trabajarían para _Crib_, pues sabia que estarían deseosos de trabajar con uno de sus ídolos. Si _Crib_ entre los hackers era leyenda. En el plan de Ken era usar a un gobernador corrupto, para no usar alguien inocente por si fallaban este no sufriera, con esto sabían que el dinero el cual era mucho le llamaría la atención de _Crib_, con el hacker atrapado contactaron a el jefe y le propusieron el trabajo, con esto sabrían cuando y donde atacarían. Solo era cuestión de esperar y localizar. Para eso el trabajo se dividirá en dos días, uno para localizarlos y el otro para ir tras ellos, pero, todo tuvo que cambiar ante la destreza de Takeru y Mimi.

Ahora el rubio iba en una camioneta muy lujosa acompañado de Ken, Izzy, Angelina, uno de los superiores, Thomas, y dos agentes mas. Iban en busca de Mimi, a la cual Takeru no pudo localizar, le llamo a su celular pero nunca contesto, uso la red y tampoco supo de ella, esto le extraño y mas que nada le preocupo. Al saber que huyo con Joe, supuso que allí le encontraría. Doblaron en una esquina y llegaron a la calle donde vivía Joe. Takeru les dijo que se detuvieran antes, que lo dejaran ir solo para no asustar al joven. El rubio para proteger al medico les mintió a los agentes de que el era un amigo que no sabia nada de lo que ellos hacían, que siempre le mentían que venían de vacaciones a Roma. Les dijo que solo lo usaban para estar en aquella ciudad. Takeru bajo de la camioneta, claro no lo dejaron solo, se bajo otro agente pero este camino retirado de Takeru fingiendo que iba a otro lado. Takeru se puso frente a la puerta de la casa y toco, un par de minutos y Joe atendió.

¿Takeru? – Joe no se sorprendió al ver a Takeru, y eso se debía a que el tenia el celular de Mimi y conocía la clave con la que tenia al rubio. Por lo que imagino que no tardaría en llegar a su casa- Lo has co… - Takeru se le adelanto para que no hablara de mas y se expusiera.

No, no lo conseguí – Joe no entendió a que se debía la reacción del rubio.- Pero ya será la otra semana.

Bueno si no hay de otra ni modo – Joe le siguió el juego, si Takeru se portaba así una razón había.

¿Me dejas pasar? –

Claro pasa –

El rubio entro a la casa y fue a la sala. En su trayecto busco en la casa a Mimi. Joe le ofreció algo de beber, el rubio se negó pero agradeció. Se sentaron en la sala y la plática comenzó.

He venido por Mimi –

No esta aquí –

¿Cómo que no esta aquí? –

Joe abrió una botella de licor y sirvió en los vasos circulares. Takeru se quedo mirando a Joe intrigado, se suponía que Mimi debía estar con el. Ellos huyeron juntos, ¿acaso se separaron también?.

Ella me dijo que se quedaría contigo –

Pues no lo hizo – Joe daba tranquilo un trago a su bebida.- Dime que ha sido de tu vida.

Solo trabajo –

El comportamiento de Joe le inquietaba a Takeru, que con la mirada trababa de decirle que si estaba mintiendo por lo que pasaba o si era verdad. Joe entendió las señales y asintió, aseguraba que era verdad lo que decir. Takeru no se quedo conforme, insistía en preguntar donde podría estar la castaña, Joe solo respondía que no sabía. Luego de un rato, Joe saco otras pláticas sin sentido, donde puras mentiras se decían. Takeru sentía que había algo turbio allí.

(-)

Si, esa era la voz de Takeru. Mimi estaba contenta de saber que el rubio estaba con bien, pero, no podía librarse de su captura. Estaba atada de pies y manos en la cama de Joe, con su boca tapada con un trapo y en su boca tenia un calcetín. La joven trataba de hacer ruidos para que Takeru le oyera, pero, no conseguía nada. Lagrimas comenzaron a brotarle conforme pasaba el tiempo y sentía que Takeru se podía ir en cualquier momento. Aquellos días fueron terribles para la joven, que tuvo que soportar las depravaciones de Joe, a quien nunca creyo ver asi. Nunca imagino que aquel joven de cabello azul ocultara un ser loco tras el amable y dulce Joe que conocía.

Mimi dejo de lado aquellos pensamientos y siguió buscando la forma de hacerle saber a Takeru que estaba allí. Lo que se lo ocurrió fue mover bruscamente la cama, y para eso tendría que usar todas sus fuerzas. Se movía con todo lo que tenia en la cama y la comenzó a medio levantarle un lado y luego del otro, provocando que las patas golpearan el piso. Ese ruido debía se suficiente, y al ser constante llamaría la atención y lo consiguió. Desde abajo escucho que Takeru preguntaba por ello.

¿Quién esta arriba, Joe? –

Nada, ha de ser un gato –

Eso no puede ser un gato –

Espera, Takeru –

Mimi supuso que el rubio subía y por eso Joe trataba de impedírselo. La joven anhelaba estar ya con su amigo, tenerlo cerco y que le salvara de aquella situación. Al poco tiempo escucho varios golpes, como si azotaran algo en la pared, luego las voces de Takeru y Joe lo confirmaron.

¡La tienes arriba! –

¡Ella no quiere verte! –

¡No mientas! – Mimi no supo que pasaba abajo hasta que escucho que algo rebotaba por las escalares, y alguien subía. Al ver que la puerta se abría sintió temor de que fuese Joe el que saliera victorioso de la pelea, para su suerte el que apareció fue Takeru.- ¡Mimi!

¡Takeru! – hablo Mimi cuando Takeru le quito las cosas de la boca y lo abrazo cuando la desato de la cama. Sus muñecas estaban rojas y marcada.- Me da tanto gusto que estés con bien.

Lamento lo que te ha pasado – Takeru apretaba fuerte a su amiga, con la que estaba profundamente apenado.- Venga salgamos de aquí.

Nadie saldrá de aquí – Joe desde el umbral de la puerta les apuntaba con una pistola.

Takeru se puso frente a Mimi para protegerla. Levanto las manos y trato de calmar a Joe. El medico se fue acercando a los amigos, estaba como loco Joe. El rubio con mucha cautela se fue levantando y a paso corto trato de acercarse a Joe. Mimi se tiro a un lado de la cama para protegerse, incluso quiso que Takeru hiciera lo mismo.

No hagas esto –

¿Hacer que? – Joe movía con peligró la pistola.- Yo solo quiero que nos dejes en paz.

No entiendo como te has convertido en esto – Takeru sentía lastima de ver de tal forma a su compañero.- ¡Tu no eres así, Joe!

¡Tú nos has convertido en esto! –

Esas palabras impactaron en Takeru, el les había metido en una vida de crimen y temor de en cualquier momento perder su libertad. ¿Eso seria suficiente para quedar como Joe?. Entonces Takeru recordó que una vez había visto algo de este Joe años atrás. Ahora lo tenia en su totalidad frente el, apuntándolo con un arma. Con pasos pequeños siguió andando hacia el peliazul que había bajado la guardia al hablar de lo que había vivido años atrás, de cómo se enamoro de Mimi y ella no le prestaba atención por el, de cómo odiaba verla sufrir por un amor que jamás seria para ella. Takeru no podía ignorar esas palabras, pues aunque vinieran de un Joe en estado loco eran más que ciertas. Mimi le refutaba a Joe lo que decía, ella conocía al rubio y no quería que esto lo afectara. Joe no se percato que el rubio ya estaba peligrosamente cerca del, solo cuando le tomo la mano con la que sostenía la pistola se dio cuenta de la presencia del rubio. Forcejearon peleando por el control del arma, Mimi se tiro al suelo y se cubrió con la cama por cualquier incidente. La pistola se disparo, pero los jóvenes siguieron luchando, la bala dio en la ventana rompiendo el cristal. Un nuevo disparo surgió del arma y este impacto muy cerca de la ubicación de la castaña, Takeru se distrajo con esto ante la preocupación de que su amiga estuviera con bien, esto Joe lo aprovecho y golpeo fuerte al rubio en el rostro tumbándolo al suelo. Le apunto con el arma, su mano temblaba de los nervios, se veía decidido a tirar del gatillo.

No soy un asesino – una lagrima surgió de Joe – Trate de liberarnos de ti solo mandándote a la cárcel.- Esta confesión tomo de improviso a Takeru, fue Joe el que lo traiciono. El fue el que ocasiono el apagón. Muchas preguntas surgieron, entonces aquel joven de cabello azul nunca fue de todo su compañero, su amigo, le hecho a perder su vida de alguna manera. Joe al ver la cara de dudas del rubio le dio una rápida explicación de lo que había hecho. Mimi seguía bajo la cama por orden del rubio.- Y con eso se suponía que debía estar ya tras rejas, no entiendo como escapaste.- Joe aun con su mano temblorosa y apuntando al rubio, dio un paso hacia el.- Veo que no hay de otra mas que matarte para liberarnos de ti.

¡Pum!. El sonido estruendoso del arma cubrió toda la habitación, Takeru había cerrado los ojos. Al abrirlos el rubio vio con temor como tenia a Mimi frente a el cubriéndolo del disparo, Takeru se levanto enseguida y tomo a Mimi por los hombros. La castaña volteo a verlo con lagrimas en los ojos, Takeru estaba blanco del miedo, buscaba con su mirada en el cuerpo de Mimi alguna mancha roja que marcara la herida de bala. No había nada. Luego pasó su mirada sobre el hombro de su amiga y vio tirado a Joe parado con una gran mancha roja sobre su ropa a la altura del hombro, la pistola estaba en el suelo. Pasando la vista mas atrás, en el umbral de la puerta vio al sujeto corpulento que le siguió cuando había bajado de la camioneta. Este con sus dos manos firmes sostenía una pistola. Le disparo justo a tiempo, el agente enseguida sin esperar mas fue y tumbo a Joe al suelo, lo esposo justo cuando los demás agentes entraron.

¿Qué ha sucedido, Takeru? – Ken pregunto al entrar a habitación.- Escuchamos varios disparos.

Mi amigo perdió la cordura – contesto con voz débil el rubio, observaba como se llevaban a un Joe mal herido y esposado. Quiso abogar por el, decir que no era su culpa. Pero al ver a su amiga aterrada ni una palabra emergió de su boca en defensa de Joe. Antes de que Joe cruzara la puerta de la habitación sus miradas se cruzaron.

Supongo que ha habido una razón por que esto halla ocurrido – Ken paso por la habitación viendo la zona del crimen.- Creo que es tiempo de que nos cuentes todo, Takeru.

(-)

Dos días pasaron después de los sucesos en la casa de Joe. Takeru tuvo que revelar la verdadera historia del peliazul. Les explico que el era un colaborador de ellos, su trabajo era ser su medico personal, cuando había trabajos el siempre estaría cerca para cualquier emergencia, incluso una de sus labores era ser el transporte de escape si las cosas se complicaban, como sucedió cuando atraparon a Takeru. Los agentes solo escuchaban atentos, al término Ken le informo que su compañero de trabajo seria llevado a la cárcel por delitos de cómplice, secuestro e intento de homicidio. Takeru se sentía responsable por el destino del medico, de su compañero, trato de abogar por el, no pedía que le quitaran el castigo como a Mimi, pues sabia que el no les seria útiles a los agentes como lo eran el y su amiga. Lo que consiguió fue quitarle la condena de cómplice, pero, aun así pasaría muchos años tras las rejas. También se entero que le habían hecho un análisis psicológico donde salio que el tenia problemas, ocasionas por traumas de niño. La culpabilidad aumento en el interior del rubio, nunca había conocido del todo el pasado de Joe, nunca quiso involucrarse de mas con sus compañeros de trabajo. Solo, y por circunstancias no previstas, se había involucrado con un par, pero, Joe no era de ese grupo. Ahora se lamentaba de no conocer más a su gente para ayudarla.

Mimi por su parte no tuvo graves heridas, solo tenia daños en las muñecas y la región de los tobillos, donde fue amarrada, su mayor daño era lo que había vivido en esos días. Los agentes al ya tener a la segunda involucrada en el grupo _Crib_, querían que ahora se revelara la identidad e historia de Mimi. Takeru pidió primero hablar con su amiga, y explicarle la situación. Claro no los dejaron completamente solos, Izzy les hizo compañía en su charla. Takeru dejo que primero Mimi le platicara todo lo que le paso a ella, que se desahogara. El rubio sintió enojo al saber como le había tratado Joe, y no se canso de pedirle disculpas a su amiga por lo que había vivido. Mimi después de terminar su platica, le pregunto a Takeru que era lo que sucedía, el porque estaba con agentes. Esto lo aprovecho Takeru y le explico todo, comenzó con narrarle lo que paso después de su separación, pasando por lo del hospital y terminando en el trato. Le pidió su opinión y si ella aceptaba trabajar con ellos.

No veo que halla otra opción –

Es lo mejor, Mimi – Takeru tomo las dos manos de su amiga.- Con esto serás libre, solo dos años.

Dos años – susurro Mimi. Parte del trato que le explico era que en dos años si mostraban trabajar bien, dar resultados y que estaban cambiando y dejando el crimen, se les dejaría ya como civiles libres, pero, aun trabajarían con la agencia solo que ahora como empleados. Otra parte del trato era devolver todo lo que tuvieran, pero, esto ya no tendría valor para ellos. La castaña reconocía que esto era mas que genial, pues siendo sinceros no pagarían por sus delitos.- Claro que acepto, es una oportunidad única de salir impune.

Bien se los haré saber –

Takeru – Llamo la castaña antes de que Takeru saliera del cuarto de hotel en el que estaban. El rubio se giro y se quedo mirándola esperando escuchar lo que le quería decir. No fue necesario mas palabras, la mirada de Mimi decía todo y al estar Izzy cerca fue mejor no mencionar nada.

Es mejor así – dicho esto Takeru salio de la habitación dejando a Mimi con Izzy el cual se le hizo genial como aquellos dos se entendían sin hablar. No se pregunto que era lo que se dieron a entender, pues creyó que se estaban disculpando.

(-)

Takeru charlo con los superiores de los agentes. Les dio el nombre de Mimi, y les platico que la conocía desde que eran unos niños. Les dijo que fueron a las misma escuela incluso estuvieron en la misma universidad. Les platico lo que ella sabia hacer y como le complementaba a la hora de trabajar. Como cuando el revelo su identidad le pidieron información de su familia y ciudad natal, el les revelo que Mimi tenia una vida similar a la de el, vivía con su mama ya que su padre los había abandonado de pequeños, les dijo que vivían en la misma zona y que eran de Paris, Francia. Les dijo que era hija única, y que ambos huyeron de sus familias a la edad de diecinueve años en busca de una mejor vida y libertad. Después del interrogatorio los agentes satisfechos cumplieron su palabra y les dijeron que su labor como agentes comenzaría en un par de días, donde les revelarían lo que seria su primer trabajo oficial. Takeru en todos aquellos días nunca dejo de pensar en cierta persona, la extrañaba y anhelaba tenerla a su lado para abrazarla y besarla. Nunca le había confesado su verdadera vida, y sabia que después de que se fueran ya no la volvería a ver dentro de dos años, y podría ser demasiado tarde ya para retomar su amor. Una idea surco lamente del rubio y antes de que los agentes se retiraran de la oficina en que estaban les detuvo y pidió un ultimo favor. Los agentes escucharon su petición, Takeru sabia que no podía involucrar a Kari en todo esto, no directamente, por lo que su petición fue poder renunciar a su trabajo en el periódico, tomando de escusa que allí tenía unos programas importantes. Antes de que los agentes sugirieran que mejor mandarina alguien por sus cosas, Takeru les explico que era mejor ir el y no levantar alguna sospecha, ya que al tener tantos días de desaparecido y que vayan personas por sus cosas resultaría sospechoso y les dijo que en aquella editorial había mucha gente curiosa. Las agentes accedieron, Thomas al ver al rubio supuso que lo que realmente quería era despedirse, talvez había hecho amigos en aquella editorial. Takeru sentía alegría de que vería por última vez a Kari, su amor. Aprovecharía esta oportunidad para dejarle saber todo. Era tiempo de confesarse.


	14. Verdad

_**Y que llegamos al catorceavo capitulo. Creo que los mayas han previsto que este día era para que yo subiera tan revelador capitulo, y si aunque es corto este capitulo es uno de mis favoritos, espero que el de ustedes también. Pero bueno, es tiempo de dar el aviso que ya no los veré hasta dentro de una semana ya que andaré de viaje y no podré actualizar por lo que estén al pendientes el otro jueves para un nuevo capitulo que nos acercara mas al final, ¿Quieren saber cuando queda de historia?, naa mejor lo mantengo en suspenso hahaha.**_

_**IVYMON: **_**Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, y si que mal que Joe haya traicionado a sus amigos. Y sobre Kari ya pronto veras que sucede.**

_**anaiza18: **_**Muchas veces las apariencias engañan, y lo hemos visto con Joe. Pero como todo hay una historia detrás hehehe. Bueno sobre la reacción de Kari ya la veremos en este capitulo.**

_**isabel-takari: **_**El momento que esperaban ha llegado, y Kari tendrá que escuchar lo que el rubio le confesara, espero te guste como avanzara la historia.**

_**JapiFic: **_**Muy bien, la sospecha de Joe comenzó desde hace unos capítulos y veo que lo viste hehe. Con lo de los superiores de Ken pudo haber ido por allí la historia, pero no ha sido así hahaha. Ya poco a poco se van revelando las cosas, y veremos como acaba todo este embrollo pues aun queda. Bueno con respecto a Kari, este es tu capitulo. Espero te guste, que como ya dije es un capitulo corto pero muy significativo ya que puede llevarte hacerte ver lo que se nos viene muajaja.**

_**William di Angelo: **_**Bien por ver quien era Joe era el saboteador. Sobre el jefe, y el que ya sabes quien es me da gusto que fueras tan perspicaz para ver quien era, haha talvez este capitulo reafirme tu sospechas. No hay coincidencias, solo hechos ocultos.**

**Les deseo una feliz navidad y nos vemos el próximo jueves. Que santa les traiga los regalos que le pidieron n.n**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

Capitulo 14: Verdad.

Takeru llego a la editorial seguido de dos agentes vestidos de civiles. Los presento como familiares, y estos tuvieron que quedarse en la sala de espera en la primera planta. El rubio fue en dirección a la oficina de su jefe y este le recibió con mucha alegría pues estaban completamente preocupados por el. Giorgio y Takeru tuvieron una larga charla. El rubio le revelo la razón de su repentina desaparición, la cual fue una gran mentira, expuso que había salido de la ciudad de inmediato tomando un vuelo hacia Paris, ya que su abuelo se encontraba en mal estado, y al ser todo en la madrugada no tuvo tiempo de reportarse con el. Giorgio le dio su comprensión y le pidió que a la otra por lo menos un mail le mandara, ya que habían pensado lo peor. Hay fue cuando Takeru revelo que renunciaba, Giorgio se quedo atónito pues no quería perder a tan buena adquisición. Después de un largo labor de convencimiento que no llego a nada, Giorgio acepto la renuncia del rubio al escuchar que tenia que estar con su madre en Paris para ayudarla con su abuelo. Se dieron la mano que siguió con un abrazo, Takeru se despidió de su jefe y fue a su oficina a recoger todo mientras le daban su liquidación.

Takeru fue primero a su oficina, pues de lo que le había dicho a los agentes en parte era cierto, allí tenia cosas importantes que le ayudarían en su labor ahora como agente y suponiendo lo que les harían hacer, necesitaría aquello. Cuando abrió la puerta de su cubículo alguien salto hacia el y lo rodeo en un gran abrazo. Ese aroma lo reconocería donde fuese, aquella suave piel y delicado cuerpo que lo envolvía era inolvidable. Kari escondía su rostro en el pecho de Takeru, estaba llorando.

¿Dónde has estado estos días? – la voz de Kari estaba afligida.- Pensé que te había pasado algo malo.

Perdona mi ausencia – Takeru rodeo con sus brazos a Kari y la metió a su cubículo cerrando la puerta tras ellos.- Me encuentro con bien, no te preocupes.

¿Por qué no me mandaste un aviso ó algo? – Kari le daba de golpecitos en el pecho al rubio.- Me has tenido preocupada estos días, incluso iba a ir a la policía a levantar un acta de desaparición para que te buscaran.

Takeru se separo de Kari, la sentó en una silla, se hinco y le seco con sus pulgares las lágrimas. Adoraba aquellos ojos marrones claros, esos labios rosados. No pudo más y le dio un gran beso a su novia. Kari al principio de la molestia quiso resistirse, al final termino dejándose llevar. Al final del beso Takeru bajo el rostro, Kari le miro preocupada.

¿Qué ocurre? – Le tomo de la barbilla y le levanto el rostro.- ¿Por qué despareciste?

Había llegado el momento. Takeru se levanto y fue a la puerta, la abrió y miro por el pasillo para cerciorarse que no había nadie cerca. Volvió a cerrar la puerta, cerro las persianas y giro a su novia. Esta nunca le quito la mirada de encima.

Debemos hablar, Kari –

Estas palabras aterraron a la castaña, por su mente pasaron muchas cosas, entre ellas y la mas fuerte, era que la terminaría, y todo por alguna otra mujer. Pero las siguientes palabras la dejaron pasmada.

Debo confesarte algo muy importante – Takeru se volvió a hincar frente a Kari y la tomo de las manos.- Esto lo debí de haber hecho antes de que todo esto pasara.

¿Qué ha pasado? –

Takeru le platico toda su verdad a Kari. La castaña tenía un rostro de asombro que aumentaba con cada palabra que escuchaba. Le contó todo, incluso más que a los agentes. Comenzó con su vida de niño, le revelo que el tenia una familia muy unida y amorosa, ó eso creyó tener hasta que su padre les abandono una noche. Su madre nunca les revelo a su hermano mayor y a el la razón de la huida de su padre. Por primera vez hablo de su hermano dando a conocer su nombre, era Yamato Thierry, pero, le decían Matt de cariño. Explico que después de la huida de su padre todo se complico en la familia. Hubo problemas de dinero, casi no veían a su madre, y un rencor en Matt por su padre surgió. Menciono a Mimi, su fiel amiga a la que conocieron cuando el tenia ocho y Matt diez. La castaña siempre estuvo con ellos en todas sus travesuras, y entre mas crecían mas unidos se hacían los tres. Ante los problemas que tenían en la familia Thierry, Matt tuvo que conseguir trabajos para ayudar a su madre, y más que nada para sacar adelante a Takeru. Matt encontró trabajo con un programador que le enseño muchas cosas sobre la informática y de mas cosas sobre el tema de las computadoras que iban tomando fuerza en el mundo, esto hizo que se comenzara a interesar en estas. Los conocimientos que iba adquiriendo se los transmitía a su pequeño hermano y Mimi, parecía que tenía algo planeado. A la edad que Takeru tenía catorce años, el junto con su hermano y Mimi comenzaron su camino como hackers, se infiltraban en la página del colegio para hacerle cambios a los menús de la cafetería, meterse en la base de datos de la biblioteca para no pagar adeudos de retraso, y así siguieron hasta falsificar sus calificaciones ó alterarlas. Nunca supieron en aquellos lugares que ellos hacían aquello. Eran buenos, no dejaban rastro ni evidencias para que sospechasen. Cuando el rubio tenía dieciséis años junto con Mimi y Matt comenzaron a realizar un programa que les facilitara hackear servidores y bases de datos, además de que esta misma le ofreciera protección, por lo que nació el programa denominando _Crib_.

Takeru hizo una pausa, Kari no decía ni una palabra, solo escuchaba. Después de unos segundos que parecieron horas prosiguió. La historia paso al año siguiente del nacimiento del programa. Matt harto de la vida limitada que tenían un día decidió irse de la casa, invito a Takeru y Mimi ha seguirlo, pero, estos al saber lo que planeaba no lo hicieron. Matt quería convertirse en un gran hacker, meterse a los sistemas de los bancos y trasladar dinero de cuentas a la suya. Eso solo seria el principio. Takeru y Mimi no querían ser criminales, por lo que dejaron ir a Matt solo. Claro que Takeru lo quiso detener pero fue demasiado tarde, en el interior de Matt ya había algo que lo haría seguir adelante, y un día el desapareció. No entro en detalles con la reacción de su madre. A los pocos meses murió, aunque los doctores dijeran que su deceso fue por un ataque al corazón, Takeru supo que murió de tristeza. El rubio entonces tomo la decisión al quedarse solo con sus abuelos, busco a Mimi y ambos quedaron en seguir los pasos de Matt, pero, al decir esto querían decir para buscarlo, sacarlo del mundo del crimen que de seguro ya estaba dentro.

Les tomo mas de un año ser hackers profesionales y entrar en contacto con otros. Pero para ese entonces el programa _Crib_ fue mejorado. Fue un legado que les dejo Matt. Takeru y Mimi borraron su existencia de la base de datos del mundo. Su reputación creció y un día, de la nada el jefe los contacto. Con los años Takeru y Mimi se fueron ganando una gran reputación, y fue el tiempo del _boom_ del crecimiento de los ataques hackers. Takeru hizo una nueva pausa para tomar las suaves manos de Kari, la joven las retiro enseguida. El rubio dio un gran suspiro, pero, siguió su relato. Le revelo algunos detalles de sus trabajos que había hecho y la vida que había llevado hasta antes de conocerla hace mas de un mes. Le explico que ella lo había hecho cambiar, que se iba a retirar del negocio, pero para eso su jefe le dio un último trabajo, el cual tenia que aprovechar pues nadie se sale con facilidad de esos negocios. Le narro como fue el último trabajo y lo mal que salio, luego vino la captura y el trato que hizo con los agentes. En todo aquel rato en que hablo el rubio, Kari no pronuncio palabra alguna ni gesticulo nada. En todo el relato de Takeru, y más cuando llego a la parte donde ella lo había cambiado, lo dijo con toda su sinceridad, puso su corazón en cada palabra. Cuando Kari escucho que se iría lejos y que no la vería dentro de dos años, si bien les iba, la castaña no aguanto más y se lanzo en un abrazo. Takeru no esperaba tal reacción, creyó que con toda esa revelación Kari lo dejaría, que no le importaría que el se fuera y no lo volviera a ver, pues quien querría estar con un criminal.

Te esperare, no importa cuanto tiempo sea, siempre te esperare – Takeru al escuchar estas palabras de su amada sintió recorrer por su cuerpo una liberación y alegría que nunca había conocido.

Pensé que me dejarías –Takeru se aferro a Kari en el abrazo, no quiera dejarla ir, pues pensaba que si la soltaba ella desaparecería.- Soy un criminal, te mereces algo mejor.

Te amo – Kari se aparto un poco del rubio.- Y veo en ti sinceridad en todo lo que me contaste. Veo amor de verdad.

Y es que mi amor por ti es sincero –

Kari y Takeru se sonrieron, un tierno y delicado beso no se hizo esperar. Takeru no podía creer esto, Kari había aceptado su verdadero ser. El beso fue largo y como un baile los labios se acoplaban en cada movimiento. Al término del beso un silencio domino a la pareja, pero, era mas que nada para contemplarse el uno al otro.

¿A dónde te llevaran? –

No lo se – Takeru se levanto y se sentó en la silla de a lado.- Lo único que tengo entendido es que dentro de dos días comenzaremos un operativo.

¿Irán contra un Hacker? –

Si – Takeru cerro lo ojos como si se estuviera reprochándose algo.- Y creo saber contra quien vamos.

¿El cual es? –

Mi jefe –

Kari asintió entendiendo que el rubio podría sentir que era un traidor. Le dio ánimos de que el no debía reprocharse nada, el no conocía a su jefe, y que no le debía nada. El solo era un objeto que el jefe utilizaba para su conveniencia, el nunca se exponía mientras el si lo hacia. Le hizo ver que el jefe lo metió en el mundo del crimen, pues lo sedujo con todos los lujos que obtuvo trabajando para el, hasta hacer que la búsqueda de su hermano quedo en segundo termino La castaña tomo con firmeza de la cara al rubio y le miro a los ojos.

Lamento que tu búsqueda no tuviera éxito – esto lo dijo refiriéndose a que nunca hallo a Matt, pues como el, no existía en la base de datos y parecía que la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.- Pero creo que ahora has tomado el camino correcto, y harás el bien.

Si –

Puede que ahora con verdadera ayuda lo encuentres –

Con esto le dejo claro a Takeru que con el jefe nunca tuvo oportunidad de encontrar a su hermano. La hermosa mirada de Kari encendió algo en el interior de Takeru, una llama que había perdido. Una nueva fuerza y determinación por encontrar a su hermano nació en el.

Debo irme – Takeru vio el reloj de manecillas en su escritorio y noto que ya había pasado media hora de haber llegado, seguro los agentes de abajo ya estaban desesperados y no habían de tardar en subir.- Me esperan abajo.

Entiendo –

Takeru fue a su escritorio y solo tomo lo que necesitaba. Kari miro que dejaba muchas cosas, le prometió que se las cuidaría hasta que se volvieran a ver. Takeru y Kari antes de la despedida final se dieron un último beso.

Promete que jamás me olvidaras – Kari rodeo a Takeru en un abrazo.

Jamás me atrevería hacerlo.- Takeru que con un brazo rodeaba a Kari quien le miro sonriente.- ¿Prometes esperarme?

Prometo esperarte hasta la eternidad si fuese necesario –

Para no hacer más difícil el adiós, Takeru fue solo al elevador. Al bajar los dos agentes estaban ya hablando con la recepcionista, querían que les comunicaran con el. Al verlo salir del ascensor, los dos sujetos se le pegaron como chicles. Al pasar a un lado de la recepcionista, esta le dijo que tenía unos primos muy malencarados, Takeru no negó tal acusación. Al subir a la camioneta y que esta arrancara, Takeru hecho un ultimo vistazo al lugar donde trabajo, que aunque fue corto el tiempo, fue el lugar donde encontró, como dirían en algún país que visito, a la chica de sus sueños.

(-)

Pronto Takeru llego al aeropuerto, estaban en la zona privada. Ya todos lo agentes estaban listos, Ken charlaba con Mimi y Takeru se les acerco.

Entonces lean el informe y en una hora mas especificamos detalles – Ken no saludo al rubio y se retiro.

¿Qué te acaba de dar? – Takeru observo la carpeta que Ken había otorgado a Mimi.

Es el trabajo que haremos – Mimi dio una media sonrisa, tenia tintes de melancolía e ironía.- Es muy similar a lo que hacíamos con el jefe.

Takeru comprendió a lo que su amiga se refería. El protocolo de cómo llevar y dar el trabajo era muy similar a cuando tenían que hacerlo con el jefe. Mimi ya estaba al tanto de lo que querían, se lo informo a Takeru y este no se sorprendió. Ni a Mimi la tomo por sorpresa. El primer trabajo que tendrían era lo que esperaban, el cual consistía en atrapar a "El Jefe".


	15. Pesca Cibernetica

_**Mis queridos lectores espero que hayan pasado unas festividades navideñas excelentes y que hayan recibido muchos regalos, pero, más que nada mucho amor. Bueno he regresado para traerles un nuevo capitulo, lamento la tardanza, se que dije que estaría para el jueves pasad pero mis vacaciones se alargaron hahaha. Bueno, lo importante es que ya hay capitulo nuevo hahaha. Para compensar la tardanza este capitulo es largo y hará valer la espera hahaha Por cierto me gusta que ya estén apareciendo nombres sobre el que pueda ser el jefe, ya veremos si sus sospechas son correctas hahaha. Espero poder tenerles el capitulo para año nuevo para recibirlo en grande hahaha.**_

_**IVYMON: **_**El nombre de Matt si que suena fuerte hahaha, sobre Kari acepto lo que le dijo Takeru por que lo sintió que decía de corazón n.n haha.**

_**anaiza18: **_**Pues no la tuvo difícil con Kari, y su amor sigue vigente hahaha. Es bueno ver que a tengas candidato de la identidad del jefe, próximamente puede que se revele si tenias razón. Y gracias por tus buenos deseos navideños hahaha.**

_**isabel-takari: **_**Si es triste la historia del rubio, y eso que no se ha contado todo muajaja, pero como dices tiene un amor que lo respalda, Kari. Espero cumplir con la expectativa de que estos capítulos estarán muy emocionantes hehehe.**

_**JapiFic: **_**Ahora el intrigado soy yo hahaha, ¿Cuál teoría tendrás?. Kari es valiente, y creo que su carácter (que puse desde el principio) nos dejaba ver que era diferente. Y ya próximamente veremos si el sentimiento de traición no se hace de nuevo presente hehe.**

_**AguusDempsey: **_**Es bueno volver a verte por esto lugares n.n, espero te hayas pasado genial tus vacaciones y la de este sábado igual hahaha. No te diré quien es el jefe, mejor descúbrelo muajaja. Me un gran gusto que te gustara estos capítulos que has leído, y aun mas gracias por los aplausos hehehe.**

_**Guest: **_**Aunque no sepa quien eres, gracias por el review hahaha. Sobre tu teoría talvez ahora dudes pero puede que pronto se refuerzo ó de plano sea incorrecta hahaha.**

_**LaQueNoDebeSerNombradaTHG**__**: **_**Antes que nada, bienvenida a mi historia. Sobre que concuerdas con anaiza18 pues ya verán si sus sospechas son correctas. Espero te agrade el nuevo capitulo.**

**Les deseo una feliz navidad y nos vemos el próximo jueves. Que santa les traiga los regalos que le pidieron n.n**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

Capitulo 15: Pesca Cibernética.

La base principal de la agencia se ubicaba en Londres. Takeru y Mimi tuvieron un reconocimiento del lugar, y conocieron a varios compañeros de trabajo. Anduvieron por un largo pasillo, todo el recorrido fue liderado por el mismo Thomas, al final llegaron a una puerta eléctrica, el Director General con un tarjeta que paso en un aparto a lado de la puerta, esta se abrió enseguida. Entraron a una gran habitación llena de computadores de última generación, grandes pantallas en las paredes se posaban, un olor a café dominaba el aire y provenía de una mesa donde había una cafetera, un pequeño refrigerador, y en a lado de la cafetera habían varias cajas de pan y galletas. Ese lugar contenía todo el material necesario para que Takeru y Mimi trabajasen, todo con tecnología de última. El rubio se pregunto el como en todo ese tiempo no los habían encontrado desde antes, no quiso alardear pero se sintió orgulloso con su programa Crib. Thomas les informo que ese seria su lugar de trabajo, les pidió que se sintieran en confianza, pues aunque no lo mencionara ese seria su hogar. Al poco tiempo de conocer aquella habitación de la puerta dos personas mas entraron, una era Izzy y la otra era Angelina. El director general les sonrío y les aviso al rubio y la castaña que ellos trabajarían juntos. Esta idea no le pareció de lo mejor al rubio, pero, a partir de ahora tendría que aprender nuevas cosas y adaptarse.

Una ultima cosa – Thomas hablo desde afuera de la habitación. Miraba con cierto jubilo al rubio.- Estarán bajo el mando del agente Black.

Seguir órdenes de Ken fue aun mas difíciles para Takeru, su relación no había empezado bien y en aquellos días no mostraba señales de mejoría. Mimi vio al rubio y supo lo que le pasaba, le tomo de la mano y moviendo los labios dibujo un "estoy contigo". Takeru apretó con cariño la mano de su amiga. Al irse Thomas de la habitación, Izzy miraba con unos ojos divertidos a Takeru y Mimi, en todo ese tiempo el pelirrojo tenia algo atorado en su interior que no había podido sacar al no tener oportunidad. Takeru levanto una ceja, dudaba si preguntar o no, al final lo hizo.

¿Pasa algo, agente Jones? –

Pueden llamarme Izzy – Angelina rodó sus ojos conociendo lo que el pelirrojo tenia.- Y solo quiero decirles que es un honor trabajar junto a ustedes.

Solo espero que estén al nivel – Takeru se dio vuelta y fue ha ver las maquinas.

Una disculpa – Mimi se acerco a los agentes y les ofreció la mano, Izzy gustoso la acepto, Angelina se contuvo unos momentos para después aceptar.- Mi amigo es un poco frío con la gente que no conoce, en poco tiempo verán a otro Takeru.

Pues eso esperamos si no quiere ir a prisión – Angelina hablo lo suficiente fuerte para que el rubio escuchase, este solo la ignoro.- Soy la agente Angelina Cardona.

Un gusto, pueden llamarme Mimi – la castaña miro a su amigo y en voz baja hablo.- Al rubio le pueden decir Takeru, no le molestara.

Gracias por el dato – Izzy asintió y luego se fue acercar al rubio.- Parece que izzy esta de buenas.

Angelina miro un momento a su compañero hablar con un rubio que le respondía con pocas palabras, pero, admitía que no se portaba mal educado. Luego miro a Mimi quien miraba también aquel par y sonreía al ver como se llevaban.

Se llevaran bien –

No entiendo – Mimi paso su atención a la agente de cabello obscuro.- Como Izzy puede llegar a sentir respeto por ustedes que son criminales.

Esta actitud de la agente no le agrado a la castaña, mucho menos aquella mirada despectiva que le dedicaba. Al parecer no serian bien recibidos por todos, y eso seguro haría que el tiempo y la estancia en aquel lugar se convertirían en algo pesado.

bueno, talvez no juzga a la ligera – Mimi pasó de ser alegre a una joven mas como Takeru.- Quizá el crea que las personas se puedan redimir.

Angelina no pudo refutar las palabras de Mimi ya que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro Ken. Miro al grupo y supo que había tensión en el ambiente, siendo el líder tenia que aligerar las cosas, y lo mostró al ir hablar con Takeru y Mimi de una manera menos pesada como lo había estado haciendo.

Es bueno ver que te agradan nuestros juguetes –

Como no gustarme, tienen lo mejor – Takeru puso de su parte al llevarse mejor con Ken, si a partir de ahora trabajarían juntos y quería ganar su libertad tendría que mejorar aquel ambiente que igualmente noto.- con esto podré hacer muchas cosas, ya verán que pronto daremos buenos resultados.

Esa me agrada porque hoy iremos por el primer objetivo –

Ken explico que ya no podían perder más tiempo y debían ir tras "El Jefe". Takeru con toda cortesía dio a conocer a Ken que el plan que tenían los agentes no era del todo correcto. Querían hacer lo mismo que cuando los quisieron atrapar a ellos. Les dijo que ante el tiempo que tenían desaparecidos necesitaban mostrar al jefe, quien no era ni un tonto, que seguían de su lado. Ken asintió, pues el plan también se le había hecho mal. Mimi explico su idea, era básico, tomando partes del plan original harían que el jefe les diera un trabajo especial. Pero para esto la carnada debía ser jugosa, así que Takeru y Mimi pedirían que como venganza por querer atraparlos atacarían sus bases de datos. Ken no quería arriesgar a su gente, y hasta una duda le surgió, talvez aquellos hackers en verdad iban por su venganza y ellos estaban cayendo en la trampa. ¿Y si seguían del lado de su jefe?. La agencia de Ken ya había tenido intentos de ataques cibernéticos, pero, ellos tenían las mejores defensas contra los hackers y por lo mismo nunca pudieron, ni podrían sacar información secreta, si alguna vez lo hubiesen logrado habrían estado en graves problemas. Eso fortaleció sus dudas. ¿ Y si ellos lo que querían era entrar y así lograr hackearlos?.

Deja de dudar – Takeru se sentó en una silla y miro a Ken fijamente.- Estamos de su lado, nada de aquí ya me interesa. No es mi negocio ahora.

Pareciera que el rubio estaba leyendo la mente del agente. Ken se quedo pensativo aun con las palabras de Takeru, aquel rubio era tan intrigante y tenia un porte fuerte que al mismo Ken le imponía.

Será difícil, pero lograremos que confíen en nosotros – Mimi y su dulce voz hicieron que Ken se tranquilizara, esto era de jugársela ya que el atrapar a uno de los peses grandes seria un gran golpe contra los hackers.- Hagámoslo a nuestro modo, es la única forma de atraparlo.

Consultarlo con tus superiores, ve con Thomas y plantéale lo que queremos hacer.- Takeru comenzó a dar vuelta en la silla mientras miraba el techo blanco de la habitación.- Pero hazlo ya, que el jefe ya ha de estar sospechando nuestra ausencia.

(-)

La propuesta a los superiores los tomo por inesperado. En un principio la idea fue bien recibida, pero, no estaban muy confiados de aceptarla. El tomar una decisión se postergo a la noche de ese mismo día ya que Ken comunico su inquietud sobre la posible trampa, esto era justo lo que cruzaba por la mente de los mismos y por lo que no aceptaron enseguida la propuesta. Thomas comunico que en la noche tomarían la decisión en una junta que harían.

Izzy y Angelina fueron convocados a la reunión, se requería de su opinión de cómo veían a sus nuevos colegas. Claro que Izzy hablo positivo, Ken no podía creer que ese pelirrojo tan calculador y sensato creyera en aquella pareja, si que se habían ganado su respeto. Angelina era la otra cara de la moneda, era mas partidaria de Ken en su reacción a la pareja, ella les miraba con desconfianza y proponía no quitarle los ojos de encima en cualquier momento del día, ni dejarlos cerca de computadoras sin supervisión. Claro esto ya estaba contemplado. Al final de su discurso Angelina aceptó que la idea de los antiguos hackers era buena. Los superiores habían llegado al acuerdo de que también aceptarían el plan. Solo quedaba Ken, y el tenia la decisión final pues todos debían estar de acuerdo para aceptar el plan del rubio y la castaña. Al preguntársele su opinión, Ken se quedo un rato en su silla pensando. Pareciera una decisión fácil, pero no era así. No podía tomar una moneda y lanzarla para que esta eligiera el destino de un mundo sin peligro cibernético ó que este tomara el control. Tampoco era momento de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos de rencor hacia los hackers.

¿Agente Black? – Morgan Ray le miraba esperando con ansia su respuesta.- Si nos da su respuesta se le estaremos agradecido.

Hagámoslo – dicho esto Izzy cerro sus puños e hizo un ademán de aprobación. Angelina no expreso emoción alguna.

Con la decisión tomada, mandaron traer a Takeru y Mimi. Les pidieron que explicaran por completo su plan. Mimi comenzó a exponer la idea, esta era a largo plazo pues debían ganarse la confianza de "El Jefe", el ya de seguro estaba sospechando por la tardanza de la aparición de Takeru más que nada. El seguro ya había armado el rompecabezas de que el había sido atrapado por los agentes. A si que desde el principio no les confiara en nada. Lo segundo era que le propendían querer vengarse de la agencia de la CAB, por sus siglas en ingles. Esto era el meollo del asunto, por lo que todos los agentes presentes dudaban de tal plan. Takeru entro en la conversación y afirmo que estaban de su lado, no había que preocuparse pues ahora luchaba del mismo lado que ellos. Prosiguió y explico que debían viajar al día siguiente a Estocolmo, capital de Suecia. Les revelo que allí tenían un lugar de seguridad en caso de que tuvieran que huir de algún país. El Jefe sabia del lugar y esperaba que desde allí lo contactaran, por lo que al día siguiente comenzaría el plan. Uno de los superiores, Andrew, pregunto el tiempo que se llevaría dichoso plan, Mimi respondió que alrededor de cuatro meses.

Es mucho tiempo – Ray se dejo ir en su respaldo de la silla de cuero negro y se llevo un habano a la boca.- ¿No puede ser un o dos meses?

Sabemos que tienen prisa por atrapar a todo hacker en el mundo.- Takeru se recargo en la mesa y miro a cada uno de los presentes.- Pero todo tiene su tiempo y lugar.

Es mejor ir lento, pero, seguros de que habrá resultados.-

Thomas, Andrew y Morgan se quedaron en silencio, el humo se apoderaba de la sala de juntas. Ken por su parte conocía muy bien el concepto de paciencia, y si eso era lo que hacia falta, el estaba dispuesto a tenerla. La sesión se dio por terminada al tiempo que Takeru y Mimi terminaban de explicar su plan. Todos se retiraron, Ken se quedo solo un rato en su silla. No le gustaba fumar, por lo menos no directamente, pero el aroma que dejo el habano le relajaba, necesitaba acomodar todas sus ideas hasta el momento, muchas cosas pasaron en esos últimos meses que aun no le cabían en su razón. Se inclino en el respaldo de la silla y puso sus manos en su nuca, dio un giro que lo dejo frente a la puerta y allí vio al rubio, su antiguo rival, observándole con una mirada seria, calculadora. Aquella conversación que mantuvieron esa noche nadie la supo, solo ellos eran testigos de las palabras que se dijeron, solo se supo que después de aquella noche el agente cambio su comportamiento a uno mas relajado, mas no confiado.

(-)

Al día siguiente de la reunión viajaron a Estocolmo, claro que Takeru y Mimi iban solos ó eso parecía. Siempre fueron seguidos por agentes encubiertos, y que para no hacer sospechoso el operativo cambian constantemente de turno los agentes. Estos agentes no eran conocidos por Mimi y Takeru, pero sabían que estaban cerca de ellos. Anduvieron como si nadie les siguiese, abordaron y bajaron de avión como dos jóvenes normales, rentaron un automóvil y fueron a una zona residencial donde estaba una casa muy bonita, simple y acogedora. Takeru bajo las maletas mientras Mimi abría la puerta, al entrar vieron los muebles que desde hace tres años no habían vuelto a ver. Se acomodaron y descansaron un poco, Takeru al estar en la sala vio como una minivan estaba estacionada a unas cuantas casas de las de frente, era una pareja que discutía. La tarde paso tranquila, los amigos comieron algo y después se prepararon para la noche.

Todo estaba listo para cuando el reloj marcaba las ocho y media de la noche. Mimi lanzo el llamado, el procedimiento cambio. La castaña entro a una pagina donde se escribían historias relacionadas a programas de televisión, música ó películas, se dirigió a una cuenta de un usuario, le mando un mensaje donde elogiaba su obra, y como la vez anterior dejo una firma la cual decía: "En la noche las estrellas son pureza". Era la misma de la vez pasada. A la media hora recibió un correo a su cuenta de la pagina, una que creo para poder mandarle el mensaje, este era la respuesta al que había mandado y solo venían pocas palabras en el mensaje, pero, al final de la nota venia su firma. "Hijo de la Luna". Con esto Mimi sabía que había contactado con la persona correcta.

Takeru al saber que Mimi había hecho contacto se conecto a su programa de chat, el cual estaba bien protegido. Al poco tiempo de haber entrado recibió una llamada. Era el jefe. Su silueta, su extraña complexión y su voz distorsionada se hicieron presentes.

¿Qué ha sucedido? – hablo el jefe con voz apresurada.- ¿Cómo escapaste Takeru?

Esta última pregunta dejo con un sentimiento de nervios a los amigos, pues si el jefe sabia algo de que Takeru estuvo con agentes, todo se complicaría, por no decir que iría al carajo.

Yo te creía bajo la custodia de los agentes –

Y, ¿Por qué habría de pensar eso? – el movimiento de Takeru fue uno muy bueno que les dejaría en claro todo.

Tenían tiempo desaparecidos – El jefe se acomodo en su silla, Mimi y Takeru sabían que esta misión no seria para nada fácil.- y al investigar di con un accidente vial la misma noche de su trabajo fallido.- Takeru y Mimi se mostraban firmes, sin ningún tipo de nervio que pudiera saltar ala vista, y es que sabían que el jefe les estaba probando, los analizaba tras ese velo obscuro llamado sombra.

Mimi sabia que seguro el jefe se puso armar el rompecabezas, y ahora ante su silencio y no decir nada, confirmaba que sospechaba de ellos. Por lo mismo no les soltó todo lo que había investigado. Takeru no dejo pasar mucho tiempo de silencio, no era bueno para ellos, los delataría.

Ese accidente lo provoque yo – Takeru tenia una firmeza en su voz que incluso Mimi empezaría a creer todo lo que diría.- Lo hice para salir de una persecución que tuve, y debo admitir que casi me sale mal.- El rubio se levanto la camisa y dejo ver un gran moretón en todo su costado derecho.- Pero debo decir que gracias a ellos me libre.

El jefe solo se quedo callado, solo su figura mostraba que tenia vida. Sus típicos movimientos, torpes. Se observo como bajo la cabeza por un par de minutos y luego la volvió a levantar para verlos.

¿Qué me dices del hospital? – El jefe era astuto, en su investigación había encontrado un paradero sobre una entrada a una hora que podía corresponder a la de Takeru, si es que fuese atrapado, y todo indicaba que era por el mismo hecho del accidente.- Supe que había agentes en aquel hospital, mande alguien a investigar mas no le dejaron subir al piso donde se encontraban.

Takeru soltó una risa irónica, Mimi se quedo admirada de la manera en que llevaba la conversación, todo machaba bien gracias a el.

Fueron astutos – Takeru junto sus mano y miro directamente la pantalla.- Creyeron que si hacían la farsa de que atraparon a alguien, pudiera que sus cómplices fuesen por el.

Por suerte Takeru llego a mi antes de tiempo – Mimi hizo su aparición en la charla, sabia que si seguía en silencio el jefe sospecharía, sin mencionar que ella tuvo contacto con el cuando buscaba a Takeru.- Yo encontré el mismo patrón en los acontecimientos, quise actuar sola por lo que no te avise.- El jefe tenia toda su atención en la castaña.- Lo bueno es que me encontré primero con Takeru.

Y al tener a los agentes tras nosotros decidimos irnos de Roma – Takeru completaba la historia, una ya ensayada.- Por lo que estamos en Suecia, y con respecto a nuestra desaparición decidimos dejar tiempo a que las cosas se calmaran, pues seguro esos agentes aun nos están buscando por el Internet.

El jefe asintió, Takeru y Mimi supieron que les estaba creyendo, mordió el anzuelo por lo que era momento de soltar la parte importante del plan.

Ese es tu estilo – comento el jefe. Takeru dio una media sonrisa, era el momento de actuar.

Le soltaron el plan contra los agentes, le hicieron creer que querían venganza por lo que les había sucedido, el jefe quedo fascinado con el plan. Por alguna razón dar aquel golpe era tan importante para el jefe que cuando Takeru y Mimi le propusieron que el colaborara, acepto. Por supuesto que tendría sus términos para su participación, el cual implicaba no revelar su identidad, trabajarían a distancia y de la misma manera que entablaban la conversación en ese momento. Se pusieron de acuerdo en lo que se haría y pusieron fecha para iniciar el trabajo.

Pasaron los días, semanas y meses, cumpliéndose ya tres meses, el tiempo paso tan rápido que ya casi llegaba el cuarto mes. El plan de Takeru y Mimi se llevo de la mejor manera. Por un lado estaban los agentes, al margen solo cuidando al rubio y la castaña que mostraron estar trabajando de una manera excelsa y sin traición, "por el momento" pensaba Ken. Los agentes mantenían el más mínimo contacto, casi nulo, con Takeru y Mimi ya que según ellos el jefe les estaría vigilando. Lo único que podía hacer la gente de Ken era reforzar su protección en la base de datos, darle tiempo a los hackers de lograr el cometido sin ellos sufrir consecuencias. En el otro lado estaba el jefe, mantenía cada semana contacto con el rubio y la castaña. Trabajaban tratando de romper las protecciones que tenían en la base de datos, incluso creaban un programa que fuese poderoso para lograr lo que querían. El jefe nunca lo menciono, pero, Takeru y Mimi sabían que tenían gente de el tras ellos, vigilándolo desde las mismas sombras de donde les vigilaban los agentes. Era una situación tan tensa y delicada que con el más mínimo error todo se vendría abajo.

En todo ese tiempo que colaboraron con el jefe, Mimi de una manera sutil e ingeniosa utilizaba el programa _Crib_ para romper la seguridad de la señal que transmita el jefe y localizarlo. Takeru le ayudaba cuando podía ya que necesitaba tener distraído al jefe, aunque debes en cuando cambiaba papeles con Mimi para no levantar sospechas. Aunque el programa de Takeru y Mimi era sin igual, tuvo sus problemas para hallarlo, y mas que nada era por falta de tiempo. El jefe no mantenía la señal por más de una hora, y eso dificultaba el trabajo. Agregando a lo anterior que cada vez que mantenían una video llamada la protección era diferente, provocando que tuvieran que iniciar de nuevo todo lo avanzado. El jefe era muy astuto.

Una noche de sábado, ya del mes de marzo, Takeru y Mimi recibieron la llamada del jefe por su chat privado. El trabajo continuo donde lo dejaron la vez pasada, Takeru y el jefe mejoraban el programa que llevaban meses creando. Mimi utilizaba el _Crib_ mientras ellos charlaban sobre como hacerlo mas potente ante ataques de programas de protección. Se movía rápido para romper la barrera que los separaba de la identidad del misterioso jefe.

Por cierto, ¿y Mimi? –

Esta a mi lado, la tengo buscando un servidor que nos dará mas potencia de alcance – Takeru noto como el jefe se quedaba intrigado y sabia la razón.- Si se que tenemos los mejores servidores, pero, necesito uno en especial para crear el nuestro.

¿Me quieres decir que crearas uno más poderoso que los que existen? –

No habrá uno igual en el mundo –

Eres una joya, Takeru – el jefe soltó una risa que sonó escalofriante por el distorsionador de voz. Takeru dio una media sonrisa, por dentro se decía que el jefe no se imaginaba que lo estaban cazando.

Paso media hora de la llamada y el jefe aun charlaba de programación y sistemas con Takeru. Mimi estuvo al pendiente de la charla y debes en cuando participaba, estaba muy cerca de su objetivo, con la mano le hacia a Takeru que necesitaba tiempo. El reloj avanzaba y casi se cumplía la hora, el rubio se percato que el jefe estaba por irse y no lo podía dejar ir. Miro a Mimi esta le pidió tiempo, se lo daría.

Bien Takeru es tiempo de irme – soltó el jefe. Mimi apretaba el teclado touch, que usaban para no hacer ruido, con mucha rapidez tratando de acelerar el proceso, si se iba de nuevo no lograría nada.

Antes de que se retire debo comentarle algo – Takeru no tenia otra opción mas que revelar el único secreto que le podían tener al jefe. Mimi al ver a Takeru pudo leer en sus ojos lo que haría, esto la desanimo en cierto punto, por no decir que le dio lastima.- Talvez yo sepa que es lo que le falta al programa que estamos creando.

La sombra del jefe se movió un poco hacia delante, y es que el nunca supo en su totalidad como era que hacían los trabajos, su técnica era secreta y eso lo respeto el jefe solo para poder tenerlos bajo su mando. Además de seguir el código hacker. No cabía duda que esto le interesaba y daría tiempo a Mimi. Takeru por dentro sentía que algo se le oprimía, tanto el como Mimi quedaron que solo ellos conocerían en su totalidad el programa _Crib, _y aunque todos pensaban que ese nombre era el pseudónimo de los hackers nadie sabia que la verdad era que aquel nombre era el del programa.

Supongo que sabe a donde va esto, ¿cierto? –

A que me revelaras tu secreto de porque llegaron a ser leyenda entre los hackers, supongo –

Esta en lo correcto – Takeru hacia lo posible por alargar la conversación, por lo que se quedo en silencio.

Bien, dirás – El jefe hablo apresurando a Takeru, ya un par de minutos habían transcurrido.

Bien, nuestro secreto es que usamos… -

Espera – El jefe interrumpió a Takeru, el joven rubio se quedo intrigado.- No es seguro seguir hablando.- el jefe tecleaba algo mediante un teclado inalámbrico.- Ilusos, quieren rastrear la llamada.

¿Cómo nos hallaron? –

No lo han hecho – El jefe dejo de ver a donde tenia la pantalla del ordenador.- están rastreando al azar varios Url.

Pero, ¿Cómo dieron con el tuyo? –

El jefe no contesto solo tecleaba y al pasar unos cinco minutos dejo que de hacerlo. Takeru en ese tiempo miro a Mimi, la castaña no le miro ya que estaba tan absorta en su labro que no se percato que le miraban.

No dieron con el mío – El jefe no dio mas explicaciones.- Les hablo en dos días.

Como ordene –

No te arrepientas de revelarme tu secreto – dicho esto la conversación se interrumpió y la pantalla se puso negra.

Takeru apago su ordenador de golpe y se hecho hacia atrás para reposar en el respaldo de aquel como sillón. Se tapo el rostro, ya casi revelaba ó mejor dicho confirmaba la existencia del programa que había creado con su hermano y Mimi. ¡Mimi!.

¿Lo conseguiste? –

Mimi no dijo nada, solo miraba la pantalla de la tablet que tenia frente a ella. Takeru levanto una ceja y se incorporo un poco en su sillón. La cara inexpresiva de la castaña le indicaba que nada había salido al plan.

No se que harías sin mi – hablo Mimi volteando a ver a Takeru que le miraba de manera que le dejaba ver que no le entendía.- Te he salvado de revelar la existencia del programa.

¿Tú fuiste? – Takeru enseguida capto que Mimi fue la que intento rastrear al jefe.- ¿Por qué te revelaste?, eso es peligroso, ¿y si te rastreo el a ti?

No te preocupes – Mimi dibujo una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Takeru sentía que se estaba perdiendo en la conversación.- No le di tiempo de buscarme.

Muy bien, ya no entiendo nada –

Yo lo distraje para que creyera que alguien estaba buscándolo – Mimi empezó a explicar.- Al momento que quiso rastrearme yo use a _Crib_ y desaparecí, con eso ya no me hallo.- Takeru entendía eso, pero, ¿Por qué hacerlo?.- Sabes, algo curioso es que estaba haciendo otra video llamada, y es la que use para no delatarnos.

Esto dejo a Takeru pensativo, y de pronto algo se le vino a la mente. Las palabras de Mimi le dejaron con una gran duda, para saber que el jefe tenia otra video llamada se necesitaba.

- Mimi, ¿ya suéltalo? -

Mimi levanto la tablet y Takeru se quedo sorprendido. En ella había un mapa, y sobre este yacía un punto rojo que lanzaba ondas del mismo color. En la parte de abajo había un recuadro negro y tenia escrito una dirección.

- Lo tenemos Takeru -


	16. El Jefe

_**Heeey I'm back my people hahaha. **__**Lamento de nuevo la demora, se que dije que actualizaría el lunes, pero con todo esto de las festividades no había tenido tiempo de estar en mi computadora donde tengo la historia. En fin, lo importante es que aquí esta el PENULTIMO capitulo, asi es mis estimados lectores estamos a tan solo un capitulo y Epilogo de que todo esto culmine, espero no defraudarlos y que el final sea algo asombroso hahaha. Un dato que les quería comentar es que en el capitulo anterior deje una pista sobre el nuevo fic en el que estoy trabajando, y se me ocurrió algo que espero quieran participar. Es una pequeña dinámica en el que en su review me digan que es lo que piensan que fue que deje como pista sobre el nuevo fic (esta muy fácil de hallar), y el primero que le atine le dejare leer el primer párrafo de mi historia antes de ser publicado, ¿Qué les parece?, ¿Les gustaría participar?.En caso de que nadie le encuentre, yo les digo que fue en el siguiente capitulo. Dicho esto pasemos a lo que sigue.**_

_**anaiza18: **_**Gracias por los buenos deseos, y sobre tu duda este es el capitulo que te responderá ampliamente hahahaha.**

_**isabel-takari: **_**Astuto he inteligente, ya veras. Aunque también algo de suerte hehehe, ya dije de mas xD. Es un placer lograr que cada capitulo te guste mas, eso me hace sentir que lo estoy haciendo bien n.n haha, y bueno ya pronto sabrás quien es el jefe ;)**

_**JapiFic: **_**Que bueno que te gusto el final del capitulo anterior, eso quiere decir que este lo hará aun mas hahaha. Sobre que tardas en leer los capítulos, no te preocupes yo entiendo que siempre puede haber complicaciones o falta de tiempo n.n, lo que cuenta es que sigues al pendiente y sin importar la tardanza dejas un review que te agradezco hahaha. Bueno esto casi termina y a mi también me da tristeza, solo espero que el final te sea agradable.**

_**William di Angelo: **_**Es más poderoso de lo que pensaron, y lo que falta. Talvez pronto sepamos el porque de su gran astucia. Si que se te formularon muchas preguntas, las cuales tendrán su respuesta, ¿ó no? Hahaha. Siento que ya has de tener una idea de a donde va esto, pero, pronto sabrás si ibas por el buen camino hahaha.**

_**Ivymon: **_**Tu duda sera resuelta en este capitulo y ya veras que cosas suceden n.n**

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

Capitulo 16: El Jefe

No fue una noche tranquila después de que Mimi localizara el paradero de el jefe ambos tuvieron que mandar la información a los agentes. Takeru tenía un celular especial, protegido en señal y con el que en ese tiempo había mantenido al margen a los agentes de sus movimientos. Tomo aquel celular de pantalla táctil y busco el número del agente Ken, solo tenia registrados a cuatro personas. El mensaje fue corto, solo dio la dirección del lugar y que la fecha que volverían a ver al jefe. La ubicación del jefe no era lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, se ubicaba a las afueras de la ciudad Berlín, Alemania. Eso les pareció lógico a los jóvenes hackers, pues Alemania estaba en un punto céntrico en Europa, de donde sus trabajos eran realizados. Era un buen punto para mantenerlos cerca donde estuviesen, sin mencionar que aquel país era el que tenia índices limpios de capturas de hackers. Después de unos diez minutos un mensaje hizo que el celular pitara. Era de Ken. Takeru lo tomo y leyó:

"_Solo un paso mas, bien hecho"_

El siguiente paso del plan era lo más vital. Takeru y Mimi tenían aun un papel importante que hacer. Tenían que mantener ocupado al jefe el día que volverían hablar con el, su objetivo ahora era mantener al jefe entretenido para que los agentes fueran por el. Mimi tenia la incertidumbre de si el jefe seguiría en la dirección que obtuvieron, talvez se movería del lugar. Takeru por su parte estaba con menos ansiedad, estaba seguro que el jefe debería tener una base y que esta seria difícil de dejar, pero, en caso de que se moviera tenían la ventaja de que Mimi ya conocía mejor los programas de protección del jefe, que hasta ahora habían sido cuatro diferentes, con esto acelerarían mas el volver a buscarlo. Tarde o temprano no tendría donde esconderse, sin mencionar que tenían el factor sorpresa. Por lo general un hacker tiene tres bases de seguridad.

La mañana siguiente Takeru bajo a la cocina, un olor a pan tostado, huevos y café le embriagaba, su estomago gruñía por comida. Mimi estaba preparando el desayuno, y este se veía apetitoso. El rubio saludo a su amiga con una sonrisa que fue correspondía y tomo asiento, imagino que la castaña tampoco pudo dormir bien anoche. La emoción de su misión, y el punto crucial que vivía les tenia ansiosos. Mimi sirvió el desayuno y en dos tazas sirvió el café. Apenas dieron bocado y Mimi miro al rubio, buscaba algo en sus ojos.

¿Sucede algo, Mimi? –

¿Cómo crees que sea? –

Takeru dio un sorbo a su bebida caliente, esa pregunta le rondo toda la noche y por lo visto a su amiga también. Debía confesar que se imaginaba a un hombre ya de edad avanzada, canoso y con algún problema en su pierna derecha. No imaginaba a un hombre anciano tierno, mas bien uno que tuviera facciones duras y arrugas que lo hicieran ver que siempre esta molesto.

Yo creo que es un hombre alto de tez pálida y cabello rubio, de la tercer edad y ojos grises – Comento Mimi después de dar un bocado a su desayuno.- talvez con gestos rudos y una mirada dura.

Tal parecía que su amiga tenía un concepto similar, pero, había que admitir que la apariencia que dibujaban era por lo que veían en las llamas, lo cual era solo un hombre en un cuarto casi obscuro que no dejaba ver mas que su silueta. Pudiera que todo eso fuese solo una fachada, y fuese un hombre fuerte y con edad que no pasara de los cuarenta.

Como sea, dentro de dos días, si todo sale bien, lo veremos –

Mimi tomo un pan tostado y le uso para comer el huevo revuelto, después de pasar la comida se quedo un rato solo viendo su desayuno. Takeru por su parte degusto de lo mejor, su apetito difícil era que desapareciera. Al verlo comer, Mimi soltó una sonrisa y varios recuerdos le rondaron en su cabeza. La mañana pasó de lo más tranquilo.

(-)

Ken, Izzy y Angelina iban en una camioneta recorrían las calles de una ciudad que por la fachada de sus estructuras y el porte de la gente se podía dar cuenta que ya no estaban en Suecia. Apenas Takeru les dio la dirección y se lanzaron a Alemania. Ya todo un operativo se formaba para la captura de uno de los peces grandes en el mundo del hacker. En ese momento se dirigían a la base que tenían en Berlín, pero, Ken ya había mandado gente a investigar el lugar que Takeru y Mimi les obtuvieron.

Ken – Izzy miraba confuso a su jefe que miraba perdidamente hacia fuera por la ventana.- Creo que esta misión te tiene tenso.

Déjalo – Angelina quien estaba sentada a lado de Ken, pero hasta la otra ventana, miro al pelirrojo seria.- Tiene muchas cosas que analizar, seguro que ahora cavila sobre lo que sucederá mañana.

Izzy ya conocía el comportamiento de Ken antes de un operativo, no era necesario que le dije eso Angelina, pero, en ese momento tenia otro tipo de expresión que no era el de siempre. Ese comportamiento lo vio un día después de la junta que tuvieron tiempo atrás antes de comenzar el operativo. Algo debió pasar después de aquella reunión, pero no sabría que es al menos que le preguntase. Cuando tomo valor de soltar su duda, la camioneta se detuvo y tuvieron que bajar para entrar a un edificio de varios pisos de alto y con estructura moderna. Al introducirse al edificio Veeren les esperaba junto un una señora la que reconocieron como su asistente. El superior de los agentes informo que hace unos minutos le había llegado el informe de los agentes que mandaron investigar la dirección que les otorgaron Takeru y Mimi. La asistente le paso una carpeta a Veeren para que este se lo entregase a Ken, el joven de cabello azul obscuro tomo la carpeta y al abrirla vio lo que contenía. Fotos de varios ángulos mostraban que el lugar encontrado por los hackers eran unas bodegas abandonadas.

No es un lugar común para un hacker – comento Izzy que desde atrás de Ken, por encima de su hombro, observaba las fotografías.

Talvez estemos tratando con algo mas que un simple hacker – Veeren sonrío al escuchar la deducción de su mejor agente. Ken paso unas cuantas imágenes mas y lo que vio dio fuerza a su deducción.- Están fuertemente resguardados.- la foto que veía en ese momento era uno donde de varias camionetas salían sujetos con armas de grueso calibre.

Será mas difícil atrapar a este jefe de lo que pensamos – Veeren vio a su asistente y esta asintió, luego se fue a la derecha del primer pasillo que pasaron.- Ya tenemos todo el operativo listo, el gobierno local nos ha respaldado y mañana se llevara acabo el golpe.

Ken asintió, Veeren de reojo noto la postura de su agente la cual le incomodaba. Al ser el que lideraría el operativo no lo quería con temores o cualquier otro sentimiento que le impidiera hacer un buen trabajo.

¿Alguna molestia? –

El agente Black sintió las miradas tras el, Izzy y Angelina estaban al pendiente de cualquier confesión de el. Ken no gesticulo nada, solo negó con la cabeza, Veeren tomo esto como habitual, pues siempre antes de un operativo le preguntaba lo mismo y esa era la respuesta. Sin embargo, aun al superior le incomodaba algo.

(-)

Takeru estaba tranquilo en su cama, en el cuarto que se asigno como suyo, observaba en la pantalla de su laptop. En ella había fotos de el y Kari en su viaje a Paris, todas fueron tomadas por la castaña, y debía admitir que era buena. El rubio cambiaba la foto cada cinco minutos, tiempo que ocupaba en recuerdos. Al llegar a la foto donde estaban en la torre Eiffel sintió un hormigueo recorrerle su cuerpo. ¿Cómo aquella castaña se le había colado hasta los huesos?. Era una pregunta que se hacia el rubio al recordarla, y es que el jamás fue hombre de una mujer. No solo era eso, era mejor dicho que el no era un hombre de amor. Takeru podría estimar a alguien, pero, en cuestiones de amor no sentía nada por la mujer que tuviera a su lado, solo podía admitir que a la única que quería hasta ese momento era Mimi. Ahora estaba enamorado, y eso ni el se lo podía creer, era algo que nunca imagino ni planeo en su vida. Kari lo cambio en tan poco tiempo, y es que desde que la vio algo en el comenzó hacerlo. ¿Acaso el sentimiento de amor se puede dar tan rápido?.

Takeru dejo a un lado su laptop, se levanto de la cama y fue a la ventana que daba a la calle. Recordó que una vez su abuelo le dijo algo similar a su última pregunta. Le platico el cuando conoció a su abuela, le explico que con solo mirarla supo que ellos estaban destinados, no tuvo que pasar años de noviazgo para saberlo, y es que según palabras de su abuelo pocas personas en el mundo tenían la suerte de encontrarse con su otra mitad, que pocas personas eran privilegiadas de vivir lo que el vivió. Takeru sonrío pensando que talvez las palabras de su abuelo, que en su momento le sonó exageradas, eran ciertas y que el era privilegiado. Giro un poco para ver de reojo la pantalla con la imagen, en ese momento Mimi entro en la habitación. La castaña paso su mirada rápido a la laptop de Takeru y vio la fotografía, un vuelco en su corazón sintió.

Ya es hora – fue lo único que pronuncio para después retirarse. Takeru se acerco a su cama y bajo la pantalla. No era momento de distraerse.

Al momento que bajo las escaleras y llego al piso de abajo, vio como Mimi tenia ya todo listo. Fue a su sillón a sentarse y quedo frente al ordenador. No pasaron ni cinco minutos y al momento que el reloj de la pared marcaba las nueve la llamada entro.

Quedamos pendientes en algo – fue lo primero que escucharon cuando la imagen de la sombra del jefe apareció.

Primero que nada, ¿Qué sucedió? – El jefe sabía perfectamente lo que esa pregunta por parte de Mimi quería decir.

Supongo que los agentes utilizan una nueva manera de encontrar hackers – el jefe torno la voz a una mas sombría. Takeru estaba extrañado, algo en el no estaba bien. Miro la silueta y algo en ella le inquieto.- Bien, continuemos con lo que nos quedamos, y si no mal recuerdo era algo muy interesante.

Y sabrá lo que quiere – Takeru aprovecho que el jefe se concentro en el para hacerle saber a Mimi que aprovechara y confirmara si seguía donde mismo.- Pero si ya vimos que nos buscan, será mejor continuar nuestra labor de hackear a los agentes.

Lógico – hablo en voz queda la silueta.- Tienes razón como siempre, Takeru.

Lo último lo soltó con tono despectivo, ó eso sintió el rubio. Cambio de turno con Mimi en la conversación, ya que seguía una programación que la castaña dominaba. Takeru por su parte con la escusa de verificar el producto que les había llegado (los servidores), se ausento de la pantalla. Su objetivo era continuar con la labor de Mimi, el joven vio que la castaña ya le tenía avanzado, entendió que el jefe usaba un software ya conocido por ellos. Seria mas rápido afrentarse en su base de datos.

(-)

Esa noche en Berlín era fría y obscura ante la ausencia de la luna. Ken, Izzy y Angelina iban en una camioneta a toda marcha en dirección a las bodegas. Según uno de sus espías, el cual estaba en ese momento en el lugar, les informo que había visto llegar muchas camionetas y que se adentraron a una de las bodegas más grandes. Vio que todas escoltaban a un carro de lujo, Ken imagino que en el iba el jefe. Al saber esto, los agentes sabían que estaría rodeado de sus secuaces armados, por lo mismo Ken iba acompañado por policías de elite de la ciudad.

Al momento de que el conductor de la camioneta informo que estaban por llegar a las bodegas, Ken, Izzy, Angelina y otros dos agentes tomaron sus armas y se prepararon para lo que se avecinaba. Las camionetas, y los dos camiones con la policía salieron de las calles y se adentraron a los terrenos de las bodegas. Anduvieron por unas calles, formadas por los edificios, hasta llegar a una zona cerca al que el espía les había indicado. Ken dio la orden de que se alistaran, y nunca imagino lo siguiente que paso. Aun cuando faltaban para llegar a su objetivo, la camioneta que iba delante a la de Ken sufrió impactos de bala. Ráfagas y ráfagas de balas bañaron la camioneta. La camioneta donde iba Ken y los camiones de policías tomaron acciones evasivas. Ken se cubrió doblándose en su asiento, lo hico justo en el momento en que una bala impactaba en su ventana.

Esos hijos de puta nos estaban esperando – grito uno de los agentes.- Los hackers nos traicionaron.

Ken no compartió del todo la acusación de su compañero, y aunque todo parecía indicar que era cierto, algo en el agente le decía que la situación actual era debida algo diferente. La camioneta logro sacarse de las balas y se oculto tras un edificio. Los agentes enseguida bajaron con cautela pero rápido. Angelina corrió a la esquina del edificio y vio a la camioneta que iba frente a ellos envuelta en llamas, sus camaradas no lo habían conseguido. En cambio, uno de los camiones con la fuerza policial abordo, logro llegar junto a ellos. La otra había desaparecido. La puerta trasera del camión de abrió y quince uniformados para la ocasión bajaron a un ritmo entrenado.

No debimos confiar en esos hackers– escupió con recelo Angelina.

Ellos no nos traicionaron – defendió Izzy.- Era obvio que tendrían vigilancia.

Pero aun ni estamos cerca del objetivo – exclamo una enfadada Angelina.

Eso era lo que hacia que Ken no dudara de Takeru y Mimi. Era mas que claro que el jefe era muy astuto y seguro que puso vigilancia varios metros alrededor de donde el se encontraba, incluso se atrevería a decir que cuando llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad ya gente les vieron y dieron el aviso.

¡Señor!, ¿Qué es lo que procede? – pregunto el otro agente que iba con ellos.- Esta fuertemente armados y nos tienen en mira.

Solo hay una opción, responder la agresión y pedir más refuerzos- el jefe de los policías fue el que respondió. Ken asintió y enseguida por radio mandaron por más gente.

Entre tanto, los que aun estaban allí se movieron pues sabían que les querrían rodear. Quisieron ir mas atrás para resguardarse y quedar lejos de la zona de ataque, pero, esto se complico al momento que unas camionetas salieron de las bodegas y fueron tras ellas. El conductor de la camioneta de los agentes trato de encender la de el, pero, esta no encendió. Todo se trepó en la de policías y se dispusieron a irse cuando las camionetas llegaron y les comenzaron a disparar. Los policías y agentes respondieron la agresión, se cubrían donde pudieran del camión. Por suerte Ken tenía un factor sorpresa. Un helicóptero llego al poco tiempo que fueron atacados, su llegada estaba ya prevista, el plan era que ellos llegaran primero y luego el helicóptero para que su ruido no advirtiera a los delincuentes.

Desde el cielo y dentro del helicóptero dos francotiradores eliminaban a los agresores sobre los techos. No paso tampoco mucho para que el otro camión de policías llegara en su ayuda, las camionetas fueron acorraladas, pero, los agresores no se rendían. La balacera estaba intensa. Aquella noche lamentable si no actuaban rápido.

(-)

Los sonidos de balazos y una explosión sonaron por el auricular del jefe. Takeru y Mimi ya imaginaban lo que ocurría, mas nunca les paso por la mente que fuera haber una batalla.

¡¿Qué demonios?! – el jefe volteo a su derecha, el sonido de los balazos incrementaba de sonido. Por primera vez Takeru y Mimi vieron que el jefe se levantaba de su característica silla. Su figura desapareció del monitor dejando solo la silueta del asiento.

¿Qué ocurre? – Takeru no tuvo respuesta.- Jefe, ¿sigue allí?

Esto no esta nada bien – Mimi como su amigo mantenían las apariencias aun cuando sabían todo lo que ocurría.

Esperaron unos tres minutos cuando vieron el jefe volver. Este tenia un arma en la mano y se veía ajetreado. Era algo que jamás pensaron ver Takeru y Mimi. El jefe no tomo asiento siguió parado y solo se le veía de la cintura hasta antes de los zapatos. Aun con todo lo que sucedía, su identidad era desconocida, la sombra aun lo cubría.

Me encontraron – dijo en voz baja.- Nos están rodeando, y pronto entraran.- El jefe soltó un bufido.- Aunque nunca imaginaron que tendríamos defensa.

¿Dice que la policía esta con usted? – Mimi fingió asombro.

Será mejor terminar la llamada, estén al tanto – dicho esto la imagen se congelo y todo se puso negro. Takeru y Mimi se intrigaron con la última frase, ya que eso significaba que podría escapar y luego los contactaría.

Takeru poco después de que el jefe terminara la video llamada apago el ordenaron. Diez minutos pasaron donde el silencio reino, Takeru y Mimi solo miraban a donde fuera, pero sin toparse las miradas. Al paso de un par de minutos mas, Mimi rompió el silencio.

¿Crees que escape? –

No – La respuesta del rubio fue tajante, Mimi le miro asombrada.- O lo capturan ó termina muerto.

¿Por qué lo aseguras? –

Por lo que escuchábamos de fondo.- Takeru supuso que los agentes no dejarían ir a nadie, ya que al no conocer la identidad del jefe cualquiera podría serlo por lo que o cualquiera que quisiera huir o lo atrapaban o lo mataban. Esto lo sabia el rubio ante la charla que tuvo con Ken la noche de la junta, el agente le aseguro que no importaba como pero atraparía al jefe.- La situación esta que arde en las bodegas, no creo que ya pueda escapar. Lo tiene rodeado.

(-)

Ya la zona de las bodegas estaba rodeada por patrullas, camiones, un helicóptero y muchos policías y agentes. La situación estaba ya siendo controlada. Ken nunca imagino que el jefe tuviera armamento mas pesado que el que vio en las fotos, y aun más le tomo por sorpresa que dentro de la bodega había más gente de la que vio el espía. El agente Black no imagino que necesitaría tanta fuerza policial para atrapar un hacker.

Los jefes de policía mediante megáfonos ordenaron la rendición a los delincuentes, pero estos se negaban. Solo los que ya no tenían más opción se rendían. Muchos murieron y otros ya estaban apresados. Ken, Izzy y un grupo de policías se introdujeron en la bodega, estaba a obscurar su interior. Anduvieron con cuidado entre pilas de cajas y escombros. Ken ordeno dividirse en tres grupos de cuatro para así rodearlos. Izzy se fue como líder de un grupo y así comenzaron andar entre los pasillos hechos por las cajas. Ken y su grupo andaba muy cauteloso, pasaban una zona donde había mucho escombro cuando sin esperarlo unos sujetos salieron detrás un montículo de lo que parecía arena y comenzaron a disparar, los policías y Ken lograron ponerse a cubierta. Al responder la agresión Ken pudo ver como los sujetos cubrían tras ellos a un sujeto, este se trataba de mantener al margen de la acción, aunque debes en cuando tiraba disparos de su arma. Ken en su interior sintió que era a quien buscaban. No por nada esos sujetos se arriesgaban por cubrir a alguien.

Hay esta, es el jefe – grito Ken. En ese momento al otro lado de la bodega se escucharon también disparos, al parecer aun quedaban varios agresores.

En la balacera el radio de Ken sonó, la voz de Izzy salio de el. Lo que le dijo su compañero dejo pasmado al agente, le informo que tenían en la mira al que podía ser el líder ya que este era protegido por varios sujetos. El agente de cabello azul obscuro se maldijo, ese maldito jefe era muy astuto. Había puesto señuelos para que pensaran que le tenían en la mira, y como sabia que no conocían su identidad, no estarían seguros de que tuvieran al correcto.

Ken mediante su radio pidió a las fuerzas de afuera que no dejasen salir a nadie, que reforzaran el perímetro y cualquier sospechoso arrestarlo. Mientras ordenaba esto los oficiales que iban con el se fueron alejando persiguiendo a los agresores, cuando quiso seguirlos el sonido seco de un disparo lo detuvo, bajo su mirada a su hombro derecho, sentía que su ropa se mojaba. Paso su mano bajo su chaqueta y sintió liquido, al sacar la mano se percato que era su sangre, al girarse se topo con una sombra que le apuntaba con un arma.

Bájala –ordeno el sujeto. Ken quiso levantar su arma, pero el sonido de un nuevo disparo lo detuvo. Solo fue uno de advertencia.- ¡Te dije que lo bajaras!

Bien – Ken obedeció, el dolor en su hombro comenzaba a incrementarse.

Mándala para acá – De una patada Ken lanzo su arma a los pies del sujeto, este se la tomo sin quitarle la mirada.- Vaya que me has complicado la huida, ahora te tendré que usar de rehén.

Ken abrió los ojos al entender las palabras de aquel sujeto. Se fue acercando para salir de las sombras, camino hasta llegar a donde un haz de luz lunar le iluminara. Ken por fin conocía el rostro del famoso jefe. Si es que esta vez si fuese el.

Oh, claro que soy quien piensas –

No podrás escapar –

Puedo intentarlo – El sujeto se fue acercando a Ken. El agente sentía que pronto podría caer desmayado, el dolo era insoportable.- Ni pienses en desmayarte, que por eso no te mate. Necesito que camines para poder salir de aquí.

Ken con las fuerzas que le quedaban se mantuvo despierto, y no porque se lo ordenasen, tenia un plan. Esperaba que funcionase. Cuando el jefe camino aun lado de el para tomarlo por detrás, el agente con un ágil movimiento le quiso quitar el arma, pero, estaba tan herido que no puedo hacer mas. El jefe se saco de su agarre y lo lanzo al suelo.

No me dejas otra alternativa mas que matarte –

Entonces no tendrás escapatoria –

Tengo otro plan – respondió el jefe con forma superior.- Y no te cuenta a ti.

El jefe se acerco a Ken y le apunto firme con la pistola a su cabeza. El agente cerro lo ojos ante su inminente muerte, y es cuando el sonido del disparo se escucho. No sintió nada, se cuestiono si así era morirse de un dispar al cerebro. Su cuestionamiento no llego a mas al momento de escuchar que algo azotaba frente a el. Abrió los ojo sy vio tirado y sangrando al jefe, tras el estaba Izzy.

¡Ken! –grito el pelirrojo que corrió hasta el. Lo tomo de los hombro y le inspecciono.- Demonios, te ha pegado una.

¿Lo mataste? – Ken miraba borroso que ya veía solo manchas, vio como dos manchas se acercaban al cuerpo de el jefe.

Lo he herido en el abdomen –

Después de esto Ken termino tirado fuera de conocimiento, ya no supo nada. En sus sueños quedaba la imagen de "El jefe", y una sensación de que lo habían atrapado.


	17. Identidad

_**¡CAPITULO FINAL!, ¿quien mas esta emocionado?. Llegamos al final de esta historia, y es un momento muy emotivo para mí. Nunca creí que tuviera buena aceptación esta historia ya que sentía que carecería de emoción e intriga que por sus reviews parece que si las tuvo. Es un gusto haber compartido esta historia con ustedes mis lectores que me han apoyado desde el inicio, y es por es que este fic va dedicado a todos ustedes. ¿Qué porque actualice rápido?, bueno es porque los reviews llegaron muy rápido y para no dejarlos mas tiempo con la intriga, ya que ha durado meses hahaha, les traigo antes el capitulo. Me gustaría que en sus reviews, aparte de queme digan que les pareció el capitulo me puedan decir cuales eran sus sospechas y teorías, se los agradecería mucho.**_

_**Sobre el juego pues lamentablemente nadie encontró la pista, y esta era el titulo de mi nueva historia la cual se llamara "Hijo de la Luna". No tiene nada que ver con esta historia hahaha. Pero bueno, ya pronto sabrán de ella.**_

_**anaiza18: **_**Si que fue un capitulo cargado de acción haha. Ya es tiempo de conocer la identidad de "El JEFE" hahaha.**

_**isabel-takari: **_**Corrio con mucha suerte Ken, ya estaba a punto de ser eliminado hehehe. Pero Izzy estaba al pendiente. Fue un gusto tenerte de lectora n.n**

_**JapiFic: **_**Sabia que quedarias intrigada hahaha. ****Y pues este capitulo no será La excepción, ó si? Muajaja. Ken si que le debe la vida a Izzy hahaha, como dices fue muy oportuno. Espero el final este a la altura de tus expectativas y ojala pueda volver a verte en algún otra historia mía n.n**

_**William di Angelo: **_**Y que lo tienen hahaha. Será que este capitulo se revele la identidad de "El Jefe"? hahaha. Y ya veremos que nos prepara este cpaitulo final y próximamente el epilogo.**

_**Ivymon: **_**Lamentablemente si esta por acabar, ya sabes no soy autor de muchos capítulos hahaha. Bueno espero que este final este a la altura de lo que esperas .**

_**AguusDempsey:**_**Es un gusto saber que cada capitulo se te hace mejor que el anterior hahaha. Y si ya esta atrapado. Sobre el nuevo fic, pues no era ese mi plan hehehe xD**

_**Kari Shimizu:**_** Y que lo atrapan¡. Es un gusto ver que has vuelto a comentar, se te extrañaba n.n hahaha. Espero este capitulo te guste y sea un buen final, aunque falte el epilogo hehehe. Bueno es tiempo de descubrir la historia.**

_**Maisap: **_**Te doy la bienvenida a mi historia, es un gusto saber que te ha agradado. Y vaya que has tenido suerte ya que no esperaras mucho para el capitulo final pues ya esta aquí hahaha. Espero te guste mucho.**

_**Para finalizar, el epilogo ya esta listo por lo que su publicación dependerá de ustedes, si eso quiere decir cuando tenga reviews hahaha. No quiero ser cruel pero me gusta conocer sus opiniones hahaha. En fin, fue un gusto estar con ustedes a lo largo de este fic y espero verlos en alguno otro mío n.n hahaha.**_

_**Sin más por decir. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

Capitulo 17: Identidad

Paso una semana desde los acontecimientos en las bodegas en Berlín. Takeru y Mimi habían sido llevados a Alemania, se les informo de todo lo ocurrido al poco tiempo de la aprensión del jefe. Estaban en una habitación de hotel cuando Izzy les narro los acontecimientos. Comenzó con la emboscada, pasando por la llegada de la ayuda policial, y terminando en la balacera dentro de la bodega. Ken termino mal herido del hombro, lo que le dejo hospitalizado y serian varios días que tendría que estar allí, aunque el agente aseguraba estar bien y quería regresar a su labor no le hicieron caso por lo tuvieron bajo observación. Angelina lo tenia bien vigilado. Al finalizar la narración con la noticia de que el jefe había sido arrestado y llevado al hospital por la herida de bala en su abdomen, Takeru pregunto por el Jefe y cuando lo podrían conocer.

Eso será pronto – Izzy vio su celular para observar la hora.- El jefe quedo mal herido, por poco y lo perdemos. En un par de días lo podrán ver.

En aquellos días Takeru y Mimi tuvieron varias visitas a su cuarto de hotel, el cual era vigilado las veinticuatro horas. El primero en visitarlos fue Izzy, luego le siguió Thomas. Este último llego en forma de interrogar, y así fue. Muchas preguntas les hicieron, todo con respecto a lo que hicieron cuando tenían contacto con el jefe. Mimi no entendía porque la hostilidad de los agentes, ya que no estaban tan amigables. Takeru por su parte cavilo enseguida, por lo que les contó Izzy supuso que los agentes supusieron que ellos le habían advertido al jefe sobre su captura, claro que eso era una falsedad. El rubio encaro sin temor al jefe superior, le dio a entender que si ellos los hubiesen traicionado jamás hubieran atrapado al jefe, que en ese momento ni el y Mimi estarían allí y la seguridad su base de datos ya habría sido violado. En el momento Takeru no pensó que su actitud de ponerse al tu por tu con Thomas podría haber tenido consecuencia en contra de ellos. Pero, no hubo represalias ni mas acusaciones en forma de preguntas. El jefe de los agentes solo se quedo en silencio unos minutos, luego dio una sonrisa y se despido. Mimi y Takeru se miraron consternados.

Ya habían pasado esos días, la curiosidad de ver el rostro de su jefe carcomía por dentro al rubio y la castaña. Deseaban ya tenerlo enfrente y verlo, corroborar si su imagen mental era correcta, ó si simplemente estaban lejos de tener una imagen cercana. En la mañana del noveno día Izzy y Angelina llegaron a ala habitación de los hackers, llegaron con la noticia de que aquella tarde podría ver al que alguna vez fue su jefe. Esto incremento la inquietud de Takeru y Mimi.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde vendrán dos agentes – Explicaba Angelina el procedimiento de transporte.- Ellos los llevaran en una camioneta blanca al hospital donde tenemos al jefe.

Por fin – comento Takeru al ya estar desesperado de que pasaran los días y los agentes no cumplieran con el dejarlos verlo. Angelina frunció el ceño ante la expresión del rubio, esa actitud no ayudaba para que la agente mejorara con los hackers en comportamiento.

¿Podrían por lo menos decirnos su nombre? – Mimi quiso aligerar el ambiente, su pregunta pareció lograrlo.

En cuanto lleguen al hospital sabrán todo lo que conocemos del sujeto – Izzy uso una voz tranquila y amigable. Angelina decidió salir del lugar y mejor esperar afuera al pelirrojo.- Talvez se lleven una sorpresa cuando lo vean, yo si me lleve una.

Eso último no ayudo a aclamar las ansias del rubio y la castaña. Izzy se despido cortésmente y salio del cuarto de hotel. Antes de que cerrara la puerta, Mimi vio como afuera a los costados de la puerta había dos grandes hombres, los mismos que llevaban cuidándolos desde que llegaron aquel hotel.

Se que no te cae bien esa mujer – hablo Mimi al momento de que la puerta se cerro.- A mi tampoco me cae, pero, deberíamos de llevarnos mejor con ella.

Yo no tengo nada contra ella – se defendió el rubio.- Es ella la que tiene esa actitud tan pedante.

Recuerda lo que me dijiste –

Takeru se lanzo a la cama cayendo boca abajo. Su amiga tenía razón, debían mejorar el ambiente de lo que seria su trabajo. Como llevaban la relación con los agentes no los llevaría a que confiaran en ellos tan rápido como ellos planeaban. Takeru necesitaba mostrar que era de confianza, si es que quería buscar que su condena de asilamiento se recortara. Pero se habían dado cuenta que ganarse la confianza seria algo difícil, y lo vio cuando dudaron los agentes de ellos acusándolos de traición. Era tiempo de cambiar la situación.

(-)

Ken estaba desesperado de no poder estar haciendo su trabajo. Por su maldita lesión se perdía de los interrogatorios al sujeto denominado "El Jefe". El no podía estar sin trabajar, no aguantaba el estar más en aquella cama. Era cierto que tenia una herida grave, pero, el estaba seguro que ya estaba lo suficientemente bien como para salir y hacer un simple interrogatorio. Ansiaba poder estar frente el jefe, al pensar en el sintió un enojo hacia el por lo que le había hecho. Se incorporo en la cama, se giro y quedo sentado en la cama con sus pies tocando el calido piso. Tenia una venda que cubría su hombro. Trato de de ponerse en pie ayudándose con su brazo bueno. Al estar en pie la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, Izzy y Angelina entraron y la segunda se preocupo al verlo de pie.

Te dejemos que no hicieras esfuerzos – le regaño la joven de cabellera negra.- Nunca haces caso, Ken.

Por favor Angelina – Ken rodó los ojos ante la exagerada preocupación de su compañera.- Solo fue una herida en el hombro, no es algo que me pusiera en peligro como una herida en un pulmón o abdomen.

Pero se te infecto la herida – le recordó la agente ya con los brazos cruzados, Izzy sabia que ya la agente iba enserio.- Eso si te pudo haber matado.

Lo atendieron a tiempo Angelina – Izzy salio en defensa de Ken, el pelirrojo se acerco a su amigo y le tomo del hombro bueno.- Me da gusto que estés mejor, amigo.

Gracias, Izzy – Angelina rodó los ojos y no dejo de cruzar los brazos, aquellos dos cuando les convenía la ignoraban.- ¿Cómo van con aquel sujeto?

Es un hueso difícil de roer - soltó Angelina que se sentaba en una silla a lado de la cama de Ken.- Pero con sus huellas dactilares y mucha paciencia encontramos su verdadera identidad.

Y también encontramos cosas interesantes en la bodega donde lo capturamos- Izzy saco una carpeta de su maletín y se lo paso a Ken.- En bodegas cercanas encontramos todo eso.

Vaya – Ken estaba impresionado de lo que las fotos le demostraban.- No era un simple hacker.

Ken pasaba las imágenes hasta que una le llamo la atención. Izzy y Angelina se quedaron extrañados ante el rostro que había puesto su compañero. La foto no parecía ser del mismo día en que tomaron las anteriores vistas, incluso parecía ser de días antes del operativo.

¿Qué hace esta foto aquí? –

¿Cuál? – Izzy se acerco y vio la foto, el no noto nada extraño. Lo que si se percato fue que esa foto no pertenecía al día de las demás. En la imagen se mostraba una camioneta de un rojo obscuro, era rodeada por sujetos armados y del vehiculo salía una mujer de cabellera lila. El pelirrojo hizo una observación un detalle que para cualquiera pudiera ser minúsculo. En la parte superior izquierda, en la esquina de la foto, se podía observar que el camino de concreto terminaba y el gris se convertía en azul. Izzy tomo la foto y la observo mejor, lo azul parecía ser agua ya que tenia ondulaciones y si ponías atención estaba algunos metros mas debajo de lo gris.- Esta foto no es de nosotros. No es de las que reconocimiento tomo en ningún día.

¿Qué estas diciendo? –

Esta foto no es aquí en Berlín – Izzy dio su explicación y ahora Ken analizaba mejor la foto.- Debió ser en alguna otra parte, alguna que este cerca del mar.

Ken estaba muy intrigado, al enfocarse en otro aspecto de la foto no se dio cuenta de lo que Izzy si. ¿Los de reconocimiento la habrían tomado?, y si no fueron ellos, ¿como aquella foto había llegado a ellos?. Enseguida Ken ordeno que Angelina fuera con los de reconocimiento he investigara sobre la foto. Necesitaba respuesta y pronto.

(-)

Las cuatro de la tarde llegaron más rápido de lo que Takeru y Mimi pensaron. Como había dicho Angelina, dos sujetos, diferentes a los que cuidaban su entrada, llegaron por ellos y los condujeron hasta el vehiculo. Anduvieron por las calles de la ciudad, la gente iba y venia como viviendo sus tranquilos mundos, nadie imaginaba que el mundo era más que sus simples vidas. Takeru vio al fondo de la calle en la que transitaban un edificio de varios pisos y muy lujoso. Era el hospital. El vehiculo se detuvo en una entrada trasera, los corpulentos agentes custodiaron a los hackers adentro del hospital. Pasaron por pasillos donde eran transitados por enfermeras, doctores y recepcionistas. En algunos habían camillas, y en todas se encontraban llenas de puertas de color café claro. Subieron por el elevador hasta el quinto piso. Abriéndose las puertas del elevador Takeru y Mimi vieron un pasillo con policías y agentes. Custodiaban un cuarto en especial, incluso pudieron percatarse que todo el piso solo era para dos pacientes, no más. Izzy les recibió y les condujo hasta la altura de una gran ventana no dejaba ver el otro lado pues la cortina estaba cerrada. Lo curioso de estas persianas era que no estaban por dentro de la habitación, estas se colocaban por fuera dejando el control a los agentes en el pasillo.

¿Emocionados? – Izzy miro de reojo a los hackers.

Yo elegiría la palabra, ansiosos – Mimi miro al pelirrojo, y es que la palabra correcta era esa. Desde hace días, desde que supieron que capturaron al jefe no habían tenido otro sentimiento mas que el de anisas.

Bueno no les haré sufrir más – Izzy tomo la correa que abría las persianas, Takeru antes de que este pudiera hacer algo le detuvo.

No es seguro, nos podrá ver – Takeru no quería revelar que tanto el como Mimi le traicionaron al jefe, pues aunque el estuviera preso podría de alguna forma dar aviso a su gente y tomar represalias contra ellos.- No queremos exponernos.

Tranquilos, la ventana es de una sola vista – Izzy prosiguió y abrió la persiana. Cuando dijo que era de una sola vista se refería a que ellos podrían ver el interior del cuarto, en tanto lo que estuvieran dentro de la habitación no podrían ver al pasillo.- Y he ahí al famoso y poderoso Jefe.

Takeru y Mimi quedaron impactados al por fin conocer en persona a su misterioso jefe. Frente a ellos, del otro lado del vidrio, se encontraba siendo atendido por una enfermera un hombre joven de cabello puntiagudo y de color castaño, era de altura media, ojos café obscuro, tez morena y tenia un semblante juguetón. Nada a lo que el rubio ó la castaña imaginaron.

Su nombre es Davis Motomiya – Explico Izzy, el joven tenia una carpeta donde habían papeles con los dato del joven.- Tiene veinticinco años y es de nacionalidad polaca.

Los hackers no emitieron ninguna palabra, estaba muy ocupados analizando al hombre que veían. No podían creer que fuera de su edad, ni se imaginaron que fuera un joven con un aura tan vigorosa.

¿Están seguros que es el? – Mimi necesitaba estar segura que aquel sujeto fuera su antiguo jefe.

Lo es – Izzy cerro la carpeta y miro a los hackers.- Cuando lo atrapamos trataba de huir con un rehén.

Eso no quiere decir nada – Takeru miro a Izzy serio.- Puede que solo sea un señuelo.

Intento hacer eso – Izzy no dejaba de sonreír.- Pero al rehén que quiso tomar fue el agente Ken, incluso lo iba a matar al ver que no le dejaría escapar, por lo que le confesó que el era el jefe. Yo lo escuche.

Takeru volteo a ver a Davis. No podía creer que ese sujeto fuera "El Jefe" que tanto temían. El que controlaba una red de hackers importante. El que metía en le quitaba dinero a los ricos, y metía en problemas algunos gobiernos.

Además, no dejamos ir a nadie aquella noche- Izzy dio un cuarto de vuelta para quedar de frente a los hackers.- Los que no murieron están ahora tras las rejas.

Eso espero – susurro Takeru ocasionando que solo Mimi le escuchase. La joven remiro con ojos dulces, y consoladores.

Bien, si me siguen por favor – Izzy dio media vuelta y empezó andar.- Aun hay asuntos por atender.

El pelirrojo guío a sus ahora compañeros de trabajo por el pasillo. Tuvieron que andar entre los policías y enfermeras. Caminaron unos cuantos metros y llegaron a una habitación antes de que acabase el camino. Izzy abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a la castaña y al rubio. Era el cuarto de Ken. El agente les esperaba junto con Angelina y Nincovich. Les invitaron a tomar asiento, les ofrecieron algo de beber, los hackers no pidieron nada.

¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora? – Pregunto Takeru con una voz amable.

Veras, creemos que es justo que sepan algo – Nincovich se acerco a los hackers, les miro y luego paso de largo para ir a la ventana que daba a la calle.- Ya han visto a su antiguo jefe, ¿cierto?

Correcto –

Bien, escuchen – El superior de los agentes, el segundo mas importante, les explico lo que descubrieron de Davis, el cual no solo era un hacker. El era algo más peligroso. El que era llamado "El Jefe" era el líder de un naciente grupo de mafia en europea. Los denominados "_Gatto_". Takeru y Mimi vieron las fotos que anteriormente fueron vistas por Ken. En ellas vieron bodegas con armas, drogas y vehículos.- Tuvimos suerte de darle un golpe fuerte a este grupo criminal a tiempo, desde hace medio año que estaba tomando fuerza.

Nunca lo imagine – Takeru estaba completamente impactado. Nunca creyó que el fuera cómplice de algo mas fuerte.

Necesitamos que nos digan si en verdad no sabían de esto – El superior miro inquisitivo a los jóvenes.- Nos vendría de ayuda que nos dijeran lo que puedan saber.

Takeru y Mimi se miraron, claro que nunca supieron que estaban con un grupo criminal que cometía ilícitos fuera de lo cibernético. Ellos solo hacían trabajo de hackeo, y eso se lo hicieron saber a los agentes presentes.

Bien, les creo – Nincovich se percato que por la mente de los hackers una duda surgía, decidió eliminarla de inmediato.- Esto no les perjudica, ustedes estaban fuera de esto.

Una platica mas extensa de lo que descubrieron en las bodegas prosiguió. Nincovich decia que ahora necesitaban sacarle información al nombrado Davis para conseguir mas datos y lugares de aquella organización. Le pidieron a Takeru y Mimi que hicieran un informe sobre todo lo que supieran, nombres con gente que hubiesen trabajado, lugares, y todo lo que pudieran poner. Con esto ya hablado, el superior de agentes se retiro, fue seguido por Angelina e Izzy. Takeru y Mimi se quedaron en el cuarto de Ken por orden de Andrew. Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación, solo de vez en cuando un ruido proveniente del pasillo sonaba en aquel lugar. Ken miro a Takeru y Mimi, algo en su interior tenia que salir y fue lo que interrumpió la serenidad de la habitación.

Hicieron un buen trabajo –

Takeru y Mimi no esperaron esto del agente, pero, agradecieron por el comentario. Ken aseguro que tuvo sus dudas con ellos, pero, ahora todo comenzaría a cambiar. Los hackers esperaban eso, y afirmaron que ellos ya estaban de su parte.

Es bueno escuchar eso – Ken no quito su mirada ni un segundo de los hackers.- Aunque siguen en prueba.

Eso esta muy claro –

El ambiente ya no se sentía tan denso entre los hackers y el agente. Platicaron un poco mas del jefe, su captura y su recién descubierto negocio. Al final Ken no pudo mas y saco lo que tenia dentro.

Ustedes conocieron gente que trabajaba para el jefe, ¿cierto? – Ken recordó lo que Nincovich les había pedido. Takeru asintió.- Quisiera ver si reconocen a esta persona.

Ken les paso la foto que le tomo por sorpresa. El rubio y la castaña vieron bien la imagen y luego de un rato negaron con la cabeza. Ken dejo escapar un suspiro.

¿Quién es? –

Nadie importante –

No preguntaron mas al ver al agente ponerse serio. Izzy al poco tiempo entro en la habitación y se dispuso a llevar de nuevo a los hackers al hotel. Se despidieron del agente Black y se adentraron a la jungla que era el pasillo. En su camino Takeru tropezó con una enfermera, esta traía una charola que cayo al suelo por el choque. Platos y vasos de plástico cayeron. Takeru se agacho para ayudar a la enfermera a recoger lo que estaba en el suelo, la señorita quedo agradecida y le tomo la mano, recibió una sonrío y un gracias. El rubio quedo extrañado y vio alejarse a la mujer. Se levanto del suelo, recibía miradas las miradas de Mimi, Izzy y uno policía. Siguieron su camino y pronto ya estaban en el elevador.

Al hora, Takeru y Mimi estaban en su habitación e hotel. La castaña se fue a dormir un rato, mientras Takeru dijo que iría a ver la televisión. El rubio se sentó en el sofá, prendió la tele y se dispuso a descansar. El sentimiento de paz y libertad le comenzaba a invadir, una sonrisa se dibujo en los labio. Cada día que pasaba era uno menos para estar de nuevo con su amor. Se deslizo un poco en el sofá para quedar medio acostado, para estar mas como puso su brazo sobre la pierna sintió que tenia algo en su bolsillo derecho del pantalón, metió la mano y ahí lo tomo. Era un papel doblado y arrugado. Takeru lo desdoblo y lo que leyó provoco que le diera escalofrío.

"_Esto aun no es el final_

_H.Y"_

¿Qué significaba ese mensaje?. ¿Estarían en peligro?. Muchas dudas le surgieron a Takeru al leer esto. Por su mente paso que aquella nota seria de "El Jefe", o alguien cercano a el. Volvió a leer la nota y no supo que significaban las ultimas letras, pero, suponía eran la firma del que le mando el recado. El como llego a su pantalón fue aun mas misterioso. Takeru en ese momento supo que su trabajo como agente implicaría muchas cosas, y el sentimiento de paz que anteriormente tuvo se desvaneció.


	18. Epilogo

Epilogo

Dos años y medio pasaron tan rápido que el estar en aquel lugar pareciera un sueño. Ese tiempo fue uno muy largo de trabajo y operativos. Aun cuando el primer trabajo de los hackers-agentes fue algo extraño en su conclusión, los siguientes no fueron tan complicados. Los misterios no se volvieron a presentar, la marea se calmo. La agencia nunca pudo haber estado mas contenta de tener aquellos hackers en su equipo, había sido una gran elección al unirlos a sus filas. En ese tiempo el índice de ataques de hackers disminuyo, muchos cayeron y las redes eran más seguras. Todo marchaba de lo mejor.

El sol de verano resplandecía en lo alto del cielo azulado, calidas brisas soplaban del oeste, y la bella arquitectura de la ciudad de Paris hacía del día uno muy agradable. Takeru estaba parado en un punto de Los Campos Elíseos, miraba pasar de un lado a otro a las personas, mientras se dejaba seducir por las brisas veraniegas. Desde donde estaba podía ver el majestoso arco del triunfo, el que sobresalía de las copas de los árboles. El rubio era feliz de tener la libertad que tanto ansío. Sin que se percatara alguien tras de el le tapo los ojos, Takeru no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

¿Quién soy? – Aquella melodiosa voz jamás la había podido olvidar.- Si adivinas tendrás una recompensa.

En ese caso diré, Kari – el rubio se libro de la ceguera y volteo a ver a su amada novia. Tanto tiempo de no poder verla y ahora por fin la tenia frente a el. La rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y ambos se miraron con ese brillo especial en los ojos.- ¿Cuál es mi recompensa?

Ya que estamos en un lugar público creo que será esto lo mas apropiado – Kari no aguanto más y unió sus labios con los de Takeru. Un tierno beso era lo que ambos más anhelaron por años. Al final del beso se volvieron a mirar.

Me preguntó cual hubiese sido mi recompensa al estar en un lugar mas íntimo – Kari soltó una risita y se pego al oído de su amado. Takeru abrió los ojos ante lo que la castaña le decía. Una inmensa sonrisa apareció en sus labios.- ¿Habría la posibilidad de cambiar mi premio y reclamar el otro mas tarde?

Lamento decirte que ya te di tu premio –

Pues te lo devuelvo- Takeru acerco rápido a Kari y le planto un nuevo beso. Al termino la castaña no dejaba de sonreír.- Ya que te lo devolví, quiero reclamar el otro premio.

Eso no es justo –

La pareja se soltó a reír, y tomados de la mano caminaron por Los Campos Elíseos. Anduvieron por toda la avenida charlando y platicando sobre su vida. Pasaron la mañana y la tarde paseando. Cuando estaban en la plaza _Charles de Gaulle_, Takeru noto que Kari estaba ausente y desde hace una hora el la noto extraña. Esto le preocupo.

¿Te sucede algo? – Kari no le miro, su atención estaba en el suelo y siguió caminando. Takeru le detuvo tomándole de la mano y se decidió a que necesitaba saber que fue lo que le hizo cambiar de ánimos a su novia.- Estas extraña, ¿Te sientes bien?

Debemos hablar, Takeru –

Esas palabras, esa situación, todo se sentía como un _deja vú_. Por alguna razón sentía que esto ya lo había vivido, pero, en aquella ocasión la situación era al revés. Una incertidumbre le domino, y el silencio que dejo aparecer Kari le hizo sentir que el tiempo se detenía. La castaña después de un par de minutos volvió hablar.

Debo confesarte algo – Kari hablo en italiano. Volteo a ver a Takeru, y en sus ojos se vislumbraba temor, uno de poder perder algo.- Yo soy "El Jefe".

Takeru no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Eso no podía ser cierto, era una broma seguro de su novia. Sonrío ante la confesión, Kari le miro seria. No era broma. Takeru desdibujo la sonrisa, estaba confundido. Se suponía que "El Jefe" era un sujeto de nombre Davis, y que en ese momento estaba en una prisión de alta seguridad lejos de allí. No podía ser su novia la que aseguraba decir quien era. El lo había visto. Kari tenía un semblante firme que no dejaba a dudas que lo que decía era verdad. Takeru ya no sentía a nadie mas, estaba en un mundo apartado donde solo se hallaban el y Kari. Tenia muchas emociones en su interior, y ante la ausencia de la razón estaban en una guerra del que no sabia quien ganaría. El corazón latía rápido y agitado.

Es una broma, ¿verdad? – Kari negó con la cabeza.- Pero, tú no puedes ser el jefe. Su silueta era la de un hombre.

Kari le explico que ella usaba un traje especial para hacer creer que era un hombre con el que trataban, su identidad oculta era su mayor fortaleza. Con respecto a la voz, la distorsionaba para que pareciera de hombre también. Takeru escuchaba la explicación de la castaña, pero se negaba a creerle. En su interior algo le decía que ya lo sospechaba, no que Kari fuese el verdadero jefe, era más bien que la silueta y comportamiento de "El Jefe" era diferente la noche de su captura.

- Escúchame, Takeru – Kari tomo de los hombros al rubio.- Yo te puedo ayudar a encontrar a tu hermano.

**Próximamente: "Hijo de la Luna"**


End file.
